The Perfect Arrangement
by scorpionsatellite
Summary: A few hot nights in Hueco Mundo, involving Nnoitra, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra. Rated M! yaoi, pure smut
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Rated M (yaoi)

Nnoitra x Grimmjow

I do not own Bleach.

Chapter One

Nnoitra sat up with a start, pulse racing, one arm raised defensively in front of his chest, the other instinctively reaching for Santa Teresa. A thin sheen of sweat covered his lanky frame. He blinked into the darkness, his quarters slowly coming into focus. His breathing slowed as he realized he had been dreaming. The fifth Espada untangled his legs from the damp sheets and kicked them to the foot of the bed in disgust. For a place whose weather never seemed to change, Hueco Mundo felt unbearably hot tonight. He rolled over and buried his face in the pillow, doubtful that he would be able to fall asleep again. He hastily ran a hand through his hair, which clung uncomfortably to the back of his neck. Forcing his muscles to relax, he tried to clear his mind and regulate his breathing—or whatever shit Zommari had been talking about earlier. That proved impossible. Fuck. Now he had another reason to be jealous of Starrk; Nnoitra was sure that the primera wasn't having a hard time sleeping right now. Or maybe he was, with that annoying little bitch pestering him all the time. At least Nnoitra wasn't anchored to some dumb bitch. Things weren't all bad. He closed his eye.

But sleep was not destined to come.

Just as his head was beginning to feel heavy, his door creaked open and he felt a familiar spiritual pressure. He groaned inwardly. _What the fuck now? _The door shut softly and the lock clicked into place. He pressed his face deeper into the pillow, trying to look as antisocial and uninviting as possible. Wait. Was he really that tired? Could he possibly not be in the mood? He decided that no, sleep wasn't that important. Certainly not as important as fucking. But his subordinate would have to work for it. He felt the other man's presence as he stood by the bed, obviously not believing the quinto to be asleep.

Nnoitra heard the chink of a sword placed carefully on the hard floor and the rustling of fabric. The bed dipped with the weight of another body and Nnoitra found himself skin to sweaty skin with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He abruptly shoved the other man away.

"Get the fuck off," Nnoitra grumbled, turning his back on the sexta Espada. "'T's too hot."

Grimmjow scoffed. "Not like you're getting any sleep."

"Tch. So you're saying we may as well fuck?" That was, after all, the only reason he would be sneaking into his superior's quarters in the middle of the night. Grimmjow didn't reply. Instead, he scooted closer to Nnoitra, pressing his chest against the quinto's sweaty back. Nnoitra could feel the other man's boner against his ass, and he quickly elbowed his subordinate in the ribs. At least _he_ had been smooth enough to conceal his own erection. Undeterred, Grimmjow continued to spoon the taller Espada, running his nose along the other man's angular shoulder. The quinto shuddered involuntarily at the soft inhalations, his cock twitching.

Nnoitra shifted as he felt the sixth Espada's calloused fingers rubbing forcefully in circular motions along his bony hip. His eye closed as heat pooled in his groin, fueling his arousal. The rough touches dipped lower and lower, teasingly moving toward the stronger man's throbbing erection. Nnoitra stopped breathing when Grimmjow's fingers ghosted just below the head of his cock. He felt the lower ranking Espada smirk against his shoulder, and he scowled. Until the fingers suddenly wrapped around the base of his cock and squeezed firmly. His eye flew open and he gasped as Grimmjow's hand began furiously pumping his erection, rubbing the impressive length from the base to the very sensitive head.

Nnoitra tossed his head back as wave after wave of white hot pleasure crashed into him. He knew he wasn't Grimmjow's first choice for a sexual partner. He could see the way the blue-haired man looked at Ulquiorra. He could also see the way Ulquiorra almost completely disregarded the sexta Espada. It made perfect sense to seek out the strongest, most prestigious "fuck buddy." As primera, Starrk pretty much had his choice of the lot, Nnoitra figured. If he ever needed a little _relaxation, _he'd probably go to that nasty bitch Harribel. Baraggan? Nnoitra couldn't (and didn't want to) imagine that the useless old windbag could still get it up. As for Ulquiorra, word had it he was getting awfully _close _with Aizen. If Grimmjow wanted to fuck around with someone more powerful, the fifth Espada was his only option. Nnoitra didn't care, as long as he was getting laid. It really wasn't any of his business. Besides, he didn't mind fucking Grimmjow. In terms of appearance, the sexta was above average. And he was good in bed; he was loud, foul-mouthed, and aggressive—but not to the extent that Nnoitra couldn't overpower him. Rough, no-strings-attached sex. From Nnoitra's perspective, it was the perfect arrangement.

_Perfect, _he thought, as Grimmjow's thumb swirled relentlessly around the head of his cock. _Fucking perfect. _So much for making the weaker Espada work for it.

Nnoitra rolled over, grabbing Grimmjow's wrist violently and yanking his hand away from his throbbing erection. Piercing blue eyes locked passionately with the lone violet eye, faces centimeters apart, breaths intermingling as they panted harshly. Nnoitra slid his hands up Grimmjow's arms, gripping the smaller man's biceps with bruising force. Grimmjow's hands trailed lightly up Nnoitra's sides to his back, digging his fingers into his superior's skin. The fifth Espada pulled the other's body flush against his own, raking his fingers down the smaller man's back and gripping his ass roughly. With that leverage, he began grinding his hips against sexta's, rubbing their erections together.

The pleasure was overwhelming. Nnoitra squeezed Grimmjow's ass even harder at the feel of his subordinate's hot, hard cock sliding against his own. He heard the sixth Espada gasp at the delicious friction. Determined to push the arrogant little shit over the edge first, Nnoitra reached his right hand between their bodies and wrapped it around both their erections. He squeezed and began to rub vigorously, ripping a loud moan from the sexta's mouth. Nnoitra grinned in satisfaction, fighting to ignore the pleasurable sensations as his cock grew unbearably hard. There was no way he would be coming before they really got started. Grimmjow, on the other hand…

Nnoitra tightened his left arm around Grimmjow's chest, shifting him so they were almost eye-to-eye. The other man's eyes were only half-open, beads of sweat forming near his hairline. Nnoitra continued to pump his subordinate's burning erection while he shifted his own body, trailing the head of his cock down the shorter Espada's length and against his balls. Without slowing the ministrations on the other man's dick, he pressed his hips forward until his erection nudged his subordinate's entrance. Grimmjow's blazing eyes flew open and he jolted, suddenly pressing his hands against his superior's chest in a futile effort to shove the stronger man away. Nnoitra grinned predatorily at him, satisfied with the other Espada's enraged expression.

"Just what the _fuck _do you think you're doing?"

Nnoitra was pleased to hear the trace of panic in the weaker man's voice.

Instead of answering, Nnoitra leaned forward and teasingly nipped the junction of neck and shoulder. He shifted his hand on Grimmjow's cock, turning his attention to the head. Grimmjow's fingers dug into Nnoitra's shoulders as the quinto's soft fingertips relentlessly started to tease, rub, and squeeze the most sensitive part of the other man's dick.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow gasped as Nnoitra quickened the movements and ran the tip of his forefinger repeatedly over the slit, smearing precum against the swollen head. The sexta's cock seemed to jump in his hand, and Nnoitra resumed pumping at a frantic pace, his thumb brushing the oversensitive head with each stroke.

Grimmjow moaned loudly. Nnoitra cursed under his breath as his painfully hard cock twitched. Grimmjow needed to shut the fuck up. There was no way the quinto would ever live it down if he came just from listening to the other's heated moans. He just needed to finish this.

He tightened his hold on the sexta's erection and stroked harshly. Grimmjow's hands scrabbled at his superior's back, and he began trying to thrust into Nnoitra's grip. Nnoitra pulled the sixth Espada closer and suddenly bit down on his muscular shoulder. A few more erratic swirls around the head of his dick had the sexta crying out and tensing. He came hard, coating his superior's fingers with the slippery fluid. Nnoitra felt Grimmjow's muscles relax. The other Espada collapsed against him, panting heavily.

Although he briefly considered sensually laving his soiled fingers inches in front of Grimmjow's face, Nnoitra decided to just move ahead to phase two. He slipped a wet fingertip in the sexta's crack and began lightly stroking small circular patterns against the weaker Espada's entrance. Grimmjow jolted, his still oversensitive body responding to the cool feel of his own semen. Nnoitra tightened his left arm around his subordinate, pulling the other man into a crushing embrace. No matter how many times they did this, the next part always seemed to hurt the weaker Espada. There was nothing less arousing than a partner who was a fucking sniveling wreck. Nnoitra definitely didn't want a repeat of last time. Maybe he should try going a little slower?

Nnoitra felt the sexta's soft hair brush against his chin, puffs of hot breath against his neck. He felt rather than heard the sharp inhalation of breath as he slipped a second finger inside the weaker man. He stilled, giving his subordinate a few moments to adjust before working in a third finger. The blue-haired man's entire frame tensed; Nnoitra brought his left hand up awkwardly and began to roughly massage the back of Grimmjow's neck. He knew how much Grimmjow hated bottoming. But there was no fucking way Nnoitra Jiruga was going to let that impulsive, arrogant shithead fuck him in the ass. But the experience shouldn't have to be unpleasant for the other man. Nnoitra trailed his left hand down Grimmjow's spine to his hollow hole. He began lightly stroking the circumference. When Grimmjow tensed even more, he briefly lost control of himself. He lowered his head and brushed his lips in a fleeting kiss against the other Espada's clammy forehead. Grimmjow made a small sound of surprise. With the sexta sufficiently distracted, Nnoitra began to curl all three of his fingers, stretching the other's passage and searching for that one spot. Grimmjow groaned in discomfort, but the quinto just held him tighter and continued the ministrations until the weaker Espada's eyes flew open and he jolted in shock.

"FUCK! Ngggh… ohhhh…" Grimmjow squirmed and began rocking his hips back against Nnoitra's fingers. The fifth Espada let this continue for a few more moments, relishing the sexta's vocalizations, before abruptly withdrawing his fingers. Grimmjow just looked at him with bleary, lust-filled eyes. He looked fucking pathetic. But at least he was prepared.

Nnoitra sat up, tugging Grimmjow up onto his hands and knees. Nnoitra grabbed the lube from the bedside table and hastily coated his neglected erection, actually stifling a moan at his own touch. Fuck he was hard. He rose to his knees, positioning himself at Grimmjow's entrance. The weaker Espada was looking at him apprehensively over his shoulder. The quinto leaned forward and lightly trailed his fingers up and down Grimmjow's sides. He began to massage the inside of the other man's hollow hole with his thumbs. The smaller Espada relaxed slightly. Good enough.

Nnoitra snapped his hips forward, seating himself in one brutal thrust. Grimmjow tossed his head back and cried out in pain. Nnoitra stilled, every instinct screaming at him to fuck this man into the mattress. He leaned over Grimmjow, pressing his chest against the other man's back. From this proximity, he could hear the soft whimpers. Even with more preparation than usual, he'd still managed to hurt the other Espada. Fucking great. He wrapped his right arm around Grimmjow's chest and began gently pinching and stroking his nipples. He ran the fingers of his left hand through Grimmjow's thick, soft hair and started caressing his scalp.

The sixth Espada slowly lowered his torso to the mattress, panting harshly. Nnoitra felt Grimmjow's head press back against his fingertips. He could tell the other man was relaxing. And realizing how much Nnoitra was holding back. Grimmjow turned his head to glare daggers at his superior.

"Fucking move," he growled. "You're wasting my time."

Well. If that's how he wanted it. Nnoitra gripped the sexta's hips and slowly pulled all the way out, savoring the drag of the tight muscles, and slammed brutally back in. Grimmjow yelped, but hey—this was what he asked for, right? Nnoitra established a rapid pace, purposely trying to avoid hitting the other man's prostate for several thrusts. When he changed his angle, Grimmjow moaned so wantonly that Nnoitra felt his face redden. He plowed into the smaller Espada, the pressure in his groin building uncomfortably. But something wasn't right about this.

Grimmjow let out a strangled cry when the quinto abruptly pulled out of him. Not giving the sexta time to react, Nnoitra flipped him onto his back and lowered his body on top of the smaller Espada. Grimmjow scowled and opened his mouth to say something, but Nnoitra crashed their lips together. With his eye partially open, he could see the shocked expression on his subordinate's face. An expression that quickly turned to lust as Nnoitra began to nip and suck sensually on his lower lip. Grimmjow opened his mouth into the kiss and Nnoitra immediately plunged his tongue into the hot cavern. Grimmjow gagged. Nnoitra took that opportunity to force his cock back into the other Espada's entrance.

The sexta's eyes flew open and he flinched in pain. Nnoitra cupped Grimmjow's face in his hands, not allowing the weaker Espada to break the kiss. The quinto began rocking his hips against sexta's, quickly rediscovering the best angle to hit the other's prostate. Grimmjow gripped Nnoitra's shoulders and moaned into his mouth. Hot pressure pooling in his groin, the fifth Espada pounded fervently into his subordinate without breaking the rather violent kiss. He quickly reached a hand between their bodies to grasp and stroke the sexta's erection. It didn't take much to set the weaker Espada off. He broke the kiss, gasping. "Nnoitra!" He shouted as he came hard between their bodies. The muscle spasms against his throbbing cock sent Nnoitra over the edge. He groaned and tossed his head back, sleek black hair spilling down his lean back, as he came deep within the lower ranked Espada.

He collapsed on top of Grimmjow. Without thinking, he rested his forehead against the other man's. Without opening an eye to see Grimmjow's expression, Nnoitra pressed his lips softly against the sexta's. Grimmjow responded hesitantly, and they shared a chaste kiss. Or two. Or three.

Nnoitra pulled out and rolled onto his back to catch his breath. They both stared at the ceiling for several minutes, content to recover in comfortable silence. Grimmjow spoke first.

"You fuckin' tell _anyone_ about this and I'll kill ya."

"Tch. Like I'd admit to fuckin' a piece of shit like you."

Nnoitra pulled the sheet up, and Grimmjow slipped under it. They rolled to face opposite directions, yet neither of them made an effort to move when their backs touched. By the time they both finally fell asleep, their legs were entwined beneath the cool sheets.

***

I'm not too pleased with the way this turned out, but I got sick of looking at it. I might try adding onto this with a sort-of plot / excuse to try writing some other Espada pairings. Hopefully those will turn out better.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter!

Warning: yaoi

I don't own Bleach.

Chapter Two

Grimmjow awoke to a stabbing pain in his side. He tried to make himself more comfortable, but a sharp elbow continued to crash into his ribs.

"Wake the fuck up," Nnoitra growled.

"The hell's your problem," Grimmjow murmured into the pillow.

"Your fucking purring. It keeps waking me up."

Grimmjow frowned, becoming more alert. "I don't purr," he snarled. That's when he noticed the position they were in.

He was sleeping in Nnoitra's arms. He froze, wide-eyed, as his mind struggled to take in the scene. The fifth Espada was on his left side, head still resting heavily on the pillow, eye closed. His left arm wound underneath the pillow to wrap around Grimmjow's shoulders. The tall Espada's right arm—with the deadly elbow—was now loosely draped around Grimmjow's hips. What the shorter Espada had semi-consciously thought was a pillow turned out to be his superior's chest. Grimmjow's own arms were wrapped casually around Nnoitra's waist. Their legs were so tangled beneath the sheets, Grimmjow honestly could not figure out which ones belonged to him. _What. The. Fuck. _

As he continued to gape at his surroundings, the other Espada opened his eye. "Either go back to sleep or get the fuck out."

Grimmjow was half tempted to leave. But… he wouldn't be able to find his clothing in the dark. Right. And he couldn't very well walk back to his quarters naked, right? And he'd probably need to clean himself up a little before leaving—that would take time. It made more sense to just stay where he was. He'd get more sleep that way. Right? Right. He slowly lowered his head, resting his temple against Nnoitra's bicep. The other man didn't even move. Grimmjow found himself looking at his superior's closed mouth. His lips looked sort of nice. And his nose was nicely shaped. As was his eye. There was something peaceful about the steady rise and fall of the other man's chest. Grimmjow closed his eyes and sleepily nuzzled against his superior's warm skin. Nnoitra unconsciously tightened his arms around Grimmjow.

***

Another pointless meeting. Grimmjow was tempted to ignore the order—to head out into the desert for a killing rampage against some lesser hollows. Or maybe take his Fracción and go spar somewhere—somewhere far away from that dull meeting hall and Aizen. But he understood what the consequences would be. He wasn't exactly on Aizen's good side anyway, he didn't need to take unnecessary risks. It was in his best interest to show up, sit quietly, agree with every god damn word that came out of that pompous prick's mouth, and then leave peacefully. After all, being bored for a few hours was better than being reduced in rank or tortured. But _holy shit_, those few hours could drag on. With the way Aizen's boring voice seemed to echo throughout the enormous chamber, Grimmjow was surprised that Starrk always managed to stay awake for the duration of the meetings. Maybe the tea was caffeinated? Maybe he should actually try it today. How did Aaroniero drink the stuff? Did Aizen know how to read tea leaves? Maybe he examined all of their cups after they left. In that case, he would be _sure _not to drink anything.

He was lost in thought as he turned down the next corridor and nearly bumped into the petite, green-eyed Espada.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra stated. For a voice so devoid of emotions, those two syllables packed a lot of venom.

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow replied coolly.

They walked in silence to the meeting hall. Grimmjow remained a few paces behind Ulquiorra so he could admire the more powerful Espada. He didn't look that strong. Grimmjow was still convinced he could beat Ulquiorra in an all-out fight, but he knew the fourth Espada would never agree to that. He walked so gracefully. Grimmjow found his gaze lingering on the softly swaying hips. His eyes traveled up the slender back to the sleek, gorgeous black hair and the white helmet-like mask. Then back to the hips. The billowing cloak made it impossible to check out the cuatro's ass, but Grimmjow imagined it looked pretty nice.

_Shit._ He quickly looked to the ceiling, trying to ignore the blood that was rushing uncomfortably to his cock. He shifted his hands in his pockets, adjusting his hakama. The last thing he needed was to walk into the meeting with an obvious boner.

The other Espada were already seated when he and Ulquiorra arrived. Nnoitra grinned wickedly at him as he sat down next to Zommari. Grimmjow scowled back, crossing his legs. Ulquiorra sat stiffly across from him. The silence was deafening. Luckily they didn't have long to wait before Aizen swooped in with his lackeys. The tea was served and the meeting started.

Grimmjow immediately tuned out Aizen. He picked up the mug of tea and sniffed it delicately. It didn't smell terrible. But it was probably still too hot to drink comfortably. He'd let it cool. He tried to glance at Aaroniero out of the corner of his eye to see if and how that creepy fucker managed to drink the tea, but that would involve turning his head. He didn't want to look inattentive. At least not yet. Aizen droned on. Grimmjow flicked his eyes to Tosen and then immediately back to his steaming mug. Even though he knew the bastard couldn't see, Grimmjow always felt that the former Shinigami was glaring at him. Feigning an interest in whatever Aizen was saying, Grimmjow picked up the mug and sipped the tea. He frowned at the bitter taste.

Several minutes later, he realized he had completely zoned out. He tried, for appearances' sake, to focus on the meeting. He glanced at the small Espada across from him. Ulquiorra's unblinking gaze was obediently fixed on Aizen. _Brown-noser._ Starrk was awake. His eyes weren't even half-closed. _How the hell does he do it? _Grimmjow flicked his eyes to Nnoitra, meeting the fifth Espada's gaze. Nnoitra grinned and narrowed his eye. He was probably thinking about the previous night and Grimmjow found himself doing the same. At least until he started growing hard again. Then he tried to refocus on the meeting.

After another agonizing hour, Aizen finally allowed them to leave—all except Ulquiorra. Aizen wanted to have a word with the striking—_no!_—_sniveling little bitch_ following the meeting. Grimmjow scoffed. The other nine made their way to the door. Zommari and Szayel pretty much disappeared. Grimmjow walked into the hall, silently wondering at the way his two subordinates had managed to get out of there ahead of everyone else, when a sudden rough shove sent him crashing through a wall. Pain flared in his right shoulder. When the dust thinned, he had a brief glimpse of Nnoitra grinning at him evilly before the taller man rounded the corner. _What the fuck? _Grimmjow frowned, standing and dusting himself off. He clambered through the hole in the wall. Starrk, Baraggan, and Harribel didn't even spare him a glance as they exited the meeting hall. Yammy raised an eyebrow at him as he passed. Grimmjow couldn't tell if Aaroniero was looking at him. _What the hell was Nnoitra's problem? _Grimmjow was about to return to his quarters (or maybe find Nnoitra and beat the shit out of him) when he heard another set of footsteps. Ulquiorra slowly made his way through the door, looking disdainfully at Grimmjow as the heavy doors closed behind him.

"Trash," he muttered.

In a flash, Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's jacket and slammed the smaller Espada against the opposite wall. Ulquiorra's stoic expression didn't even falter.

"What did you say?" Grimmjow growled.

"You heard me, Grimmjow," the cuatro stated evenly. "You are trash."

Grimmjow looked into those deep, emotionless, green eyes. This certainly wasn't the first time Ulquiorra had called him trash. But it still _fucking_ pissed him off. As much as he lusted after the fourth Espada, right now he wanted more than anything to pound that little bastard's head into the wall. Grimmjow could hear his own harsh breathing. That was no good. Yes, he wanted Ulquiorra. He needed to convince Ulquiorra to want him in return. Pounding the man's head into the wall would not help him achieve that goal. He sucked in a deep breath and forced the muscles in his hand to unclench, releasing his superior.

He quickly dropped his arm to his side and looked away from the small Espada. His gut churned as he felt Ulquiorra's gaze lingering on him. Neither of them spoke. After a few awkward moments, the silence was broken by quiet retreating footsteps. He let the cuatro walk away. He hadn't realized how tense he was until the footfalls were out of earshot and he allowed himself to relax. That had taken a lot of effort.

The heavy doors of the meeting room creaked open. Aizen, Gin, and Tosen stopped dead in their tracks. Aizen and Gin looked from Grimmjow to the hole in the wall and back to Grimmjow. Tosen's sightless eyes seemed to bore a hole through the sexta's head.

"Grimmjow," Aizen said lightly, "did you need something?"

Grimmjow scowled darkly. "No." He shoved his hands in his pockets and stormed down the corridor. He needed to go kill something. The sooner the better.

***

Several hours later, Nnoitra woke up when his door slammed open with a loud bang. He didn't stir. He could smell the blood and feel the waves of spiritual pressure radiating from the other Espada. He grinned when he heard the door shut softly. _How considerate._ So Grimmjow thought he was asleep.

He heard the rustle of fabric and the soft padding of footsteps. He cracked his eye open to see a faint shape heading towards the bathroom, haphazardly littering the floor with tattered, bloody clothes. So much for being considerate. Oh well. Tesla would probably jump at the opportunity to clean the place in the morning. The silence was broken by a sharp screech of a turning faucet and the steady sound of running water. Nnoitra closed his eye. The rhythmic sounds of water began to lull him back to sleep.

The mattress dipped. Nnoitra sighed, suddenly wide awake again, and rolled over to face Grimmjow. Who obviously hadn't bothered to dry himself off. Water dripped from his hair onto the pillow. And trickled slowly down the firm muscles of his chest and abs. Nnoitra's cock twitched.

"What the fuck's wrong with _your _bed?" The quinto asked even as he wrapped his arms loosely around Grimmjow's slick shoulders.

"It's broken," the sexta said gruffly, running his hands roughly up Nnoitra's back.

They silently groped each other for a few moments. Then Nnoitra leered at him. "So does that mean things went well with Ulquiorra?"

Grimmjow stiffened. "That's none of your fuckin' business." Nnoitra snickered and ran his long tongue along the shell of his subordinate's ear. Grimmjow shuddered, and Nnoitra pulled the other man's wet body even closer to his own. Their lips met in a forceful kiss, which grew more and more passionate over the course of several minutes.

Nnoitra knew that things hadn't gone well with Ulquiorra. He would have sensed the quatro's lingering spiritual pressure the moment Grimmjow entered the room. Or sensed the spikes of energy during the act itself. After all, Ulquiorra's quarters weren't that far from his own. It was just so much fun to push the sexta's buttons. He was more entertaining when he was riled up. Nnoitra moaned softly when Grimmjow sank his sharp teeth into his lower lip. Besides, if Grimmjow had just fucked Ulquiorra, he wouldn't be currently grinding his rock hard cock against Nnoitra's.

The fifth Espada reached past Grimmjow, fumbling for the lube on the table. He hastily coated three fingers in the cool substance, nearly dropping the container when Grimmjow's tongue delved into his mouth. Someone was feeling aggressive tonight. He pressed his palm firmly below Grimmjow's hollow hole, holding the smaller man's body against his own and allowing the sexta to dominate the kiss. He rubbed his tongue gently against his subordinate's, savoring the harsh pants and almost inaudible moans. He cracked his eye open to see the expression on Grimmjow's face as he gently began stroking the smaller Espada's entrance with a slender, lubed finger. The other man instinctively shifted away from the probing digit, rubbing his body against his superior's. Bright blue eyes flew open when Nnoitra quickly pushed the finger inside. Grimmjow broke the kiss, gasping as the quinto wiggled a second finger inside and began to stretch him. When the smaller man tossed his head back, Nnoitra began lightly nipping and sucking on the other Espada's exposed neck. A few marks wouldn't be a bad thing. He gently worked a third finger into his subordinate's tight passage, eliciting a strained moan. Grimmjow squirmed uncomfortably and Nnoitra carefully curled his long fingers, trying to find that one spot. Grimmjow tensed and cried out. Nnoitra lightly pressed his lips against his subordinate's throat one last time as he stilled his fingers. After a few seconds, he began rubbing his fingertips against the weaker Espada's prostate, watching the changing expressions on the other man's face. Grimmjow's cheeks reddened as the touches grew more insistent; Nnoitra grinned as he felt his subordinate's fingers dig roughly into his back. When Grimmjow began rocking his hips back against those sinfully probing digits, Nnoitra promptly withdrew. He connected their lips, muffling the smaller man's sudden groan of frustration. Without breaking the kiss, he pressed Grimmjow's back against the mattress and reached again for the lube.

His eye flew open when Grimmjow tore the small bottle out of his grasp. He pulled back from the kiss, frowning slightly. If the other man really wanted it rough, he'd be more than happy to oblige. His brain was slow to process the sight of Grimmjow squeezing the slippery fluid onto his palm and then tossing the empty bottle aside. Their eyes locked. Nnoitra was about to open his mouth to ask what the fuck Grimmjow was doing when a slick hand wrapped around his neglected erection. He couldn't see for over a minute. White flashes obscured his already limited vision as the hand slid deliberately up and down his aching length. When Grimmjow's thumb began swirling the lube agonizingly slowly around the head of his cock, Nnoitra buried his face into the pillow next to the sexta's head, trying to muffle the heated moans. There was something incredibly sexy about the way the weaker Espada had taken control like that. He didn't look up until the hand had fallen away from his erection. When his vision returned, Grimmjow was grinning at him. Nnoitra wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug expression off his subordinate's face.

And he did—when he seated himself inside the smaller Espada in one sharp thrust. Grimmjow hissed in discomfort, but Nnoitra quickly found his prostate again and began pummeling it.

"Oh, _fuck!_" Grimmjow thrashed under him, spreading his legs a little farther apart and allowing for deeper penetration. Just listening to the smaller man's moans of ecstasy was pushing Nnoitra close to the edge—not to mention the tight, hot muscles gripping his almost painfully hard cock. Nnoitra slipped his left arm beneath Grimmjow's shoulders, leaning down to engage his subordinate in sloppy kiss. Grimmjow's arms wrapped instinctively around his neck. The quinto hastily slipped his right hand around his subordinate's erection. He was startled by the other man's strangled cry, just now realizing that he had been ignoring the weaker Espada's dick since they started. _Shit._ He knew neither of them could last much longer. He picked up the pace of his thrusts and began jerking Grimmjow's sensitive cock with as much rhythm as he could manage.

Grimmjow broke the kiss, tossing his head back. "FUCK!" Nnoitra jerked faster. "Nnnnnghh! _Fuck!_ Fuck, Nnoitra!" Grimmjow came violently on their stomachs. Nnoitra barely outlasted him, struggling not to collapse as he came deep inside his subordinate.

For several minutes, they just lay there, panting. Grimmjow ran his fingers tiredly through Nnoitra's soft hair. Nnoitra looked into Grimmjow's pleasure-clouded eyes. He connected their lips in a slow, soft kiss as he pulled out. He knew he should get a towel for cleanup. But that would involve moving. Grimmjow seemed to be thinking along the same lines; he grabbed the sheet and hastily wiped their stomachs. Nnoitra tossed the sheet to the floor next to Grimmjow's bloody clothes. He'd just let Tesla take care of everything in the morning.

When Nnoitra glanced at Grimmjow, the other Espada was already drifting off. His head rested limply on Nnoitra's shoulder. The quinto gently wrapped his arms around his subordinate's shoulders and pulled the smaller man's body against his own. For warmth. Now that the sheets were unusable, they were likely to get cold during the night. That made sense. Nnoitra found himself looking at the sexta's face. The smaller man looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Nnoitra felt more exhausted by the second as he gazed at the weaker Espada's relaxed face and listened to his steady breathing. He closed his eye and quickly succumbed to sleep—mercifully unaware of the way he unconsciously held Grimmjow a little closer.

* * *

I couldn't decide if this chapter should be smut or plot, so I tried to do a little of both. The plot is still kind of iffy at the moment.

Let me know how I'm doing!


	3. Chapter 3

More smut. Tiny bit of plot.

Warnings: HJs, language

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter Three

Nnoitra and Grimmjow silently surveyed the damage from the doorway of Grimmjow's quarters. The normally dull white walls were bathed in scorch marks. A new, jagged doorway connected the bedroom directly to the shower. That might not be a bad thing in the future—for those mornings when one can't be bothered to walk into the actual bathroom before cleaning up. The mattress had taken a direct cero. The frame of the bed was in splinters.

"I didn't realize Ulquiorra was so wild in bed." Nnoitra grinned wider at the murderous glare Grimmjow shot him. This wasn't the first time the sexta had taken out his frustration on his quarters. Usually, though, the damage was limited to a couple fist-sized holes in the wall.

Nnoitra opened his mouth to ask Grimmjow if he and Ulquiorra had started or ended in the shower. He quickly changed his mind when he saw the weary expression on the sexta's face. Maybe he shouldn't go out of his way to antagonize the other Espada. Grimmjow was too volatile—if he got pissed off and decided to cero the hell out of Nnoitra's quarters, they'd have nowhere to fuck. He wisely switched topics. "You should get one of your Fracción to take care of this shit."

Grimmjow frowned at him. "What could they do about it?"

Nnoitra shrugged. "Who gives a fuck? It wouldn't be your problem."

Grimmjow stared vacantly at the scorched wall for several seconds. Nnoitra shifted awkwardly. _What the fuck is wrong with him?_ "Right," the sexta said suddenly, as if no time had passed. "I'm going to go find Shawlong."

Nnoitra scoffed. Like hell he'd let Grimmjow just leave like that. Shawlong would be there later.

"Yo." Nnoitra abruptly grabbed the smaller Espada's arm as he tried to walk past. Grimmjow looked up at him. Nnoitra stepped through the remnants of the doorway, dragging the sexta behind him. With a few long strides, the quinto hauled his staggering subordinate into the bathroom. Despite the gaping hole in the wall, he shut the door behind them. Grimmjow was watching him intensely through narrowed eyes, lips curled in a slight smirk. Nnoitra smoothly slid the lock into place, leaning casually against the closed door. "Looks like we're alone," he stated.

Gripping both of the other man's biceps, Nnoitra yanked his subordinate closer to him and leaned forward until their noses were almost touching. Their eyes locked. Grimmjow glared up at him fiercely, as if he were ready for a fight. It was fucking sexy. Nnoitra allowed his eye to fall shut as he bent down and softly connected their lips. He felt Grimmjow's hands grip his hips, his thumbs moving in massaging circles where the bones were close to the surface. He pushed the smaller man's back against the wall. Grimmjow's lips parted slightly, and Nnoitra slipped his tongue into the other man's mouth.

The kiss gradually grew more violent. Their tongues went from loosely tangling to frantically rubbing to roughly battling for dominance. Slow, sensual sucking on the other's lip transitioned into sharp biting. Neither would allow the other to pull away; Nnoitra refused to relax his vice-like grip on Grimmjow's arms, and Grimmjow continued to press his thumbs almost painfully into Nnoitra's hips. After what seemed like hours, the quinto was the first to shift their positions. He released the sexta's arms and pressed one hand between his subordinate's shoulder blades and cupped the back of the other man's skull with the other hand. He forcefully tilted Grimmjow's head back, allowing his tongue to delve deeper into the smaller Espada's mouth. Grimmjow moaned, sliding his hands around to roughly grasp the stronger man's ass. Nnoitra jolted when he felt the rough grip. What the fuck did Grimmjow think he was doing?

Nnoitra thread his fingers through the soft, blue locks and harshly gripped the hair at the nape of the smaller man's neck, holding Grimmjow's mouth against his own. He trailed his other hand down the sexta's back and smoothly loosened his subordinate's black sash. Grimmjow made a small sound of protest and tried in vain to pull away—until Nnoitra deftly slipped his hand down the front of the smaller man's hakama and wrapped his slender fingers around the hard length. The quinto opened his eye just wide enough to see the other man's shocked expression. Grimmjow's tongue immediately stopped fighting. Nnoitra gently squeezed the erection before he began pumping with slow, firm strokes. He began rubbing Grimmjow's tongue sensually with his own, marveling at how hard the smaller man's erection had become. He felt Grimmjow's hands move to grasp his shoulders, and suddenly Nnoitra was supporting nearly all of his subordinate's weight. He quickly released the other man's erection to lower both of their bodies to the floor. Their mouths separated, each panting harshly.

Nnoitra positioned Grimmjow so that the smaller Espada was straddling him, being sure to press his still-clothed erection against Grimmjow's still-clothed crack. In their current position, their faces were about level. Nnoitra closed his eye when Grimmjow ran a hand leisurely through the quinto's hair, cupping the back of his head and bringing their lips together again. Nnoitra wrapped his left arm around Grimmjow's waist and loosely gripped his subordinate's cock again with his right hand. He abruptly resumed pumping, enjoying the muffled moan from his subordinate. He rubbed his thumb over the head of Grimmjow's cock, eliciting a more urgent groan from the other Espada. He started jerking harder and faster. Although he really would hate to end everything so soon—they didn't often mess around in the sexta's quarters. The other man's cock felt impossibly hard in his grasp. He began gently and repeatedly squeezing it. Grimmjow thrashed, breaking the kiss and crying out. Nnoitra ran his hand gently up the sexta's back, pressing behind his shoulders. Grimmjow spread his legs farther apart and slumped forward, cheek pressed against his superior's, his panting breaths tickling Nnoitra's ear.

The quinto relaxed his grip on Grimmjow's erection and then completely released the hard flesh, in favor of stroking the underside of his subordinate's cock with the back of his index finger—light, teasing touches that surely wouldn't satisfy the other Espada. He slowly worked up the shaft and then swirled the tip of his finger over the head a few times for good measure. The desperate moan went straight to Nnoitra's cock. His eye opened when Grimmjow roughly fisted his hair. He shuddered at the feel of the sexta's sharp teeth against his earlobe and then against his throat. Nnoitra impatiently squeezed the other man's cock again and then resumed the rough jerking.

Grimmjow tossed his head back, and Nnoitra found himself unable to look away from the sight in front of him. His subordinate's head was thrown back, eyes closed in bliss, mouth hanging open, a thin sheen of sweat on his muscular chest. He was a stunning sight. He raised his head and actually met Nnoitra's gaze as his superior quickened the ministrations on his throbbing erection. Nnoitra's pulse quickened as he felt Grimmjow tense and saw the other man's deep blue eyes roll back into his head. The smaller man came all over the quinto's hand and his own stomach. Grimmjow closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, panting heavily. When Nnoitra finally managed to tear his gaze away from his subordinate's breath-taking, post-coital visage, he noticed the cum clinging to the inside of the hole in the other Espada's abdomen. He smoothly ran his index finger along the inner wall of the hole, earning a surprised groan from the weaker man. Nnoitra snatched a scorched towel from the floor by the shower and hastily wiped his hands. He looked at Grimmjow expectantly. The other man was just fucking _sitting _there. The little shit even looked _puzzled_.

"The fuck are you lookin' at?" He demanded weakly, running a hand wearily through his blue hair.

Nnoitra scowled at him. "Weren't you planning on returning the favor?"

"You prick." Grimmjow looked suddenly annoyed. "_You're _the one who fucking dragged _me _in here!"

"Tch. So you're saying you _didn't _fucking want it?" Nnoitra glared at his subordinate. Did that fucking asshole think a _higher ranked_ Espada would jerk him off just for fun? He made to stand. If that little shit wasn't willing to give back, then surely he could find someone who was.

Before he could get off the ground, a strong hand gripped his ankle and yanked him forwards. He glared at Grimmjow, who glared back just as fiercely. Suddenly Nnoitra found himself sprawled on his back on the cracked tile floor. With sudden momentum, the sexta had launched himself at his superior and pinned him down. Grimmjow attacked the quinto's mouth and Nnoitra let him, running his hands through the smaller Espada's soft hair. Nnoitra felt Grimmjow's hands on his shoulders. That wasn't where he wanted them. He tilted his hips, impatiently rubbing against the other man; his cock ached to be touched. Grimmjow must have gotten the message because he rose up on his knees and snaked a hand between their bodies.

Nnoitra moaned into the kiss as Grimmjow roughly palmed his erection through his clothing. _Shit._ He rolled his hips, thrusting against his subordinate's hand. He felt Grimmjow grinning against his lips. Fucking bastard. He bit down on the sexta's lower lip and sucked harshly, pleased with the other man's startled gasp. Grimmjow roughly squeezed his cock through his hakama. Nnoitra thrust more insistently into Grimmjow's grip. The pressure in his groin was becoming uncomfortable. It didn't help when Grimmjow squeezed again. He pulled away from the smaller man's mouth and groaned in frustration. He turned his head to the side, staring at the gaping hole in the shower and refusing to meet his subordinate's gaze. His chest was heaving faster than he would have liked. He tried to slow his breathing, but that became damn near impossible when that hand began massaging his erection. _Massaging. _And at a painfully slow pace. Through a layer of clothing. He already felt like his cock was about to burst, and the gentle, insistent rubs and squeezes were making matters far worse. He wasn't aware of how much precum had gathered at the head of his cock until Grimmjow began roughly pressing his thumb against it. The fabric stuck to the sensitive skin, and Nnoitra bucked his hips urgently.

He almost came when Grimmjow slipped his hand inside his hakama and wrapped it around his bare length. That would have been pretty fucking embarrassing. He kept his gaze fixed on the hole in the wall, trying to ignore how good it felt when the other man resumed rubbing his painfully hard cock. He shivered when Grimmjow nipped at his left earlobe and then nuzzled Nnoitra's warm cheek with his bony mask. The friction on his cock increased and Nnoitra unconsciously spread his legs a little wider. He felt himself grow even harder when Grimmjow slowly ran his tongue along the shell of his ear. He decided to pretend that the loud, wanton moan was not his. The loud pants didn't belong to him either.

The other groan definitely didn't belong to him. He felt Grimmjow's lips against his ear. "You're so fucking hard," the weaker Espada whispered heatedly and Nnoitra moaned. _No shit. _He arched his back when Grimmjow's grip tightened. He was close—so fucking close. Grimmjow stepped up the motion of his hand. With a few more rough pumps, Nnoitra spilled over his subordinate's hand. He collapsed, his vision going white and the back of his head colliding smartly with the floor. It was several minutes before he could move again.

He stirred when he felt warm breath against his cheeks. He opened his eye to find Grimmjow's face less than an inch away from his own. Without hesitating, Nnoitra leaned forward, closing the distance between their lips. How could someone as vicious, impulsive, and hot-tempered as Grimmjow have such soft, inviting lips? Lips that fit so nicely against his own. He tried not to think about that as they continued to kiss. He felt Grimmjow's hand cupping the back of his skull, providing a cushion between his head and the cold, hard floor. Their lips separated briefly. The quinto's eye fluttered open. Grimmjow's were still closed as he lightly kissed and then began to suck on the stronger Espada's lower lip. Nnoitra moaned and gently pushed on Grimmjow's shoulders. Grimmjow broke the kiss and looked down at his superior, brow furrowed.

"If you keep that up, I won't be able to resist pounding your ass into the wall." Nnoitra could feel the blood rushing hotly back into his cock. If he wanted to hold on to a shred of self-control, they would have to stop now.

Grimmjow grinned, flashing way too many teeth. He pushed himself off of Nnoitra and straightened his clothing. Nnoitra slowly sat up, reaching again for the towel. He cleaned himself up, careful not to let the rough fabric rub against his sensitive, half-hard flesh. He could feel Grimmjow's eyes on him as he adjusted his hakama and got to his feet.

"I guess I should find Shawlong," the sexta grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Nnoitra grinned and sharply pinched his subordinate's ass before striding gracefully back into the hallway. He could hear Grimmjow's footsteps heading in the opposite direction. That had been a pleasant distraction. Now to go kill something.

***

Grimmjow smirked as he wandered through the halls. He hadn't found Shawlong, but he had come across Yylfordt and Di Roy. Not an unfortunate turn of events—their respective indignant and crestfallen expressions when he told them about their new task would be a source of amusement for some time. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going as he turned the corner, nearly colliding with the object of his secret desire. Well, with what _would _have been the object of his desire had he not less than thirty minutes ago gotten a more than satisfying hand-job.

He blinked stupidly at Ulquiorra. Why did he always look like a fucking moron whenever the cuatro was around? No wonder that green-eyed sex god thought he was trash—he always managed to bump into the smaller man or say something crude or stupid in front of him. Grimmjow knew he should just get over it. If the rumors were true—that the little shit was sleeping with Aizen—then he would never want the sexta anyway.

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra spoke first. To Grimmjow's surprise, his voice sounded almost _pleasant._ Or at least not unpleasant.

"Where the fuck are you going, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow snapped, even as he groaned inwardly. _This _was why the petite Espada would never give him a chance. But he couldn't stop the words from pouring out of his mouth. It was like opening a fucking floodgate.

Ulquiorra stiffened but his expression didn't grow any colder. "I was going to train," he said deliberately. Silence. Grimmjow shifted, the soft rustling of his hakama seeming unbearably loud to the blue-haired man. From a lack of a better response and the desire not to say something else dim-witted, Grimmjow just nodded.

Ulquiorra turned to walk away, but then he paused. His deep green eyes flicked up, meeting Grimmjow's gaze steadily. "Would you like to join me?"

Grimmjow blinked. Stupidly. Again. _What? _At first, he thought he'd misheard. He silently gaped at Ulquiorra, who was staring back at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Yes."

* * *

Thanks so much to those who reviewed last time! :) I meant to actually send replies to say thank you, but then this week got really hectic and I totally spaced it.

This chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted, but I got tired of trying to fix it. I keep trying to make a plot, but everything ultimately turns into smut. I had thought about trying to add more pairings to this (mostly as an excuse to write more smut) but I'm not completely sold on that idea. (I'm obviously a huge mess.) So please review and let me know how I'm doing!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four! More smut! And the barely-there plot kind of thickens...  
Warnings: yaoi, language (the usual)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter Four

Grimmjow crashed solidly into the ground, sending up a spray of sand on impact. Ulquiorra watched impassively, waiting for the dust to settle before surveying the damage to the land and to his opponent. The wind leisurely scattered the debris. Crouching in a shallow crater was Grimmjow, hair matted with blood, clothing in tatters, chest heaving. Ulquiorra hadn't broken a sweat.

Murderous blue eyes met dull green ones. Ulquiorra released an almost imperceptible sigh. This was far more boring than he'd anticipated. He knew that Grimmjow was nowhere near strong enough to present a challenge. That was evident by their difference in rank. But he had expected the sexta to be better. So far, Grimmjow had shown no even remotely interesting techniques or abilities. He was—as Ulquiorra had always suspected—completely unremarkable.

Except for the fact that, for some reason, he had developed an "interest" in the cuatro.

That confounded Ulquiorra more than anything. As far as he knew, he had never done _anything_ to encourage _anyone's _interest in him. The first time Nnoitra had casually mentioned to him that Grimmjow wanted to "shove his cock up" the cuatro's "tight little ass and fuck" him "into the nearest wall," Ulquiorra obviously didn't believe him. The quinto seemed to be constantly trying to get a rise out of his superior—to provoke some kind of emotional reaction. He just assumed that was another, more creative (and far cruder) attempt.

But then he began to notice things. The way Grimmjow always sat across from him at meetings. The way the sexta's piercing eyes lingered on his body. The very brief, barely noticeable pathetic expression of panic every time Grimmjow unexpectedly ran into the cuatro in Las Noches. The undeniable erection the sexta thought he was successfully concealing in his superior's presence. Ulquiorra hated to admit that Nnoitra's assessment might be correct.

He certainly hadn't wanted to encourage Grimmjow's behavior. He pointedly ignored his subordinate and was markedly aloof when social interaction was necessary. He gave Grimmjow every indication that he did not return the sexta's "interest." And yet the other Espada seemed undeterred. And that is where Ulquiorra made his first mistake.

He gradually became curious. Curious about Grimmjow's motivation and unwavering interest.

His second mistake, he realized belatedly, was indulging this curiosity and inviting the weaker Espada to spar with him.

Grimmjow staggered to his feet, hastily wiping the blood away from his eyes with his forearm. Ulquiorra's expressionless gaze took in the rapid rise and fall of the other man's tan, muscular chest and saw the muscles in his hand clench as he hefted his zanpakuto. How tedious. In the blink of an eye, he appeared behind Grimmjow and casually knocked the sword out of his subordinate's hand. The sexta's eyes widened in a combination of shock and fury. He snarled and lunged at Ulquiorra, charging a cero. The petite Espada effortlessly dodged the attack and sent the taller man sprawling across the sand.

Before Grimmjow even managed to stand, Ulquiorra sheathed his sword (which he clearly hadn't needed), turned his back on his subordinate, and started walking away with calm, even strides. This was no challenge for him—he had nothing to gain from prolonging this fight.

"Where the _fuck _do you think you're going, asshole?" Grimmjow's voice sounded hoarse. Ulquiorra paused and glanced at the other Espada out of the corner of his eye. Grimmjow was standing precariously as the dry wind whipped his torn jacket and hakama about his bruised limbs and dusted his open wounds with grains of sand. His eyes blazed maniacally. Ulquiorra resumed walking.

"I am leaving." He stated in a normal volume, knowing full well the sexta's sensitive ears would pick up every syllable. "This was a waste of my time." He didn't look over his shoulder—although part of him was curious about his subordinate's reaction. He half expected Grimmjow to chase him down, to renew the attack or somehow try to stop him from leaving. The cuatro was mildly disappointed that his prediction was incorrect.

xxx

Grimmjow staggered down the hall to his quarters, leaning heavily against the smooth, cold walls. He could barely walk. The false sky was dark with night by the time he had been able to drag himself out of the desert. That encounter with Ulquiorra had been a disaster. He had been unexpectedly given a small chance to show the cuatro that he wasn't "trash"—and he had obviously failed. All he wanted to do was sink into his soft bed, fall asleep for far too long, and forget that the day ever happened.

He was so close to achieving that goal. He almost grinned in relief, his vision blurring as he stumbled down the hallway—until his hand came into contact with the rough, jagged edges of the doorway to his quarters. He raised his head slowly and blinked until the scene came into focus. The door was still missing. The walls were still scorched. The mattress was still in tatters.

An impressively lengthy stream of expletives burst from the sexta's mouth. He actually had to stop and catch his breath afterward. As far as he was concerned, Yylfordt and Di Roy were dead. He rested his forehead against the wall, trying to channel his rage into the energy needed to make it down a few more corridors.

xxx

Nnoitra was in bed but still awake, sprawled on his back, staring blankly at the white ceiling, when Grimmjow arrived. He heard his subordinate fumbling with the door handle. Muttered cursing. Then the door creaked open and shut slowly. The lock clicked. Loud, panting breaths drew closer and closer.

The bed bounced as Grimmjow collapsed next to his superior. Nnoitra scowled at the ceiling as he was jostled. His scowl deepened as the overpowering stench of sweat, blood, and dirt assaulted his senses. He abruptly sat up and shoved the sexta off the bed with both hands. The smaller man hit the floor with a graceless thud and a few choice words. Nnoitra glared down at the weaker Espada. A _very _small part of him _might _have felt a _little _guilty about shoving the other man away. He looked like shit. The hem of his jacket and hakama were in tatters. Dirt clung to the shallow abrasions on his exposed skin. Several strands of hair were plastered to his forehead with a combination of sweat and blood. But his eyes were still fiery and alert. And glaring hard enough to bore another hole through Nnoitra's head.

"You look like shit," Nnoitra said off-handedly, leering at his subordinate.

"Fuck you," Grimmjow hissed, eyes blazing angrily.

"Shower. Now." The quinto ordered. The other man just sat on the floor, looking more and more pissed by the second. That wouldn't do. "You piece of shit." Nnoitra stood, grabbed the back of the sexta's jacket, and hauled the weaker Espada to his feet. He steered him forcefully toward the bathroom and shoved him inside. He didn't give Grimmjow the chance to attack him or even shoot him an angry glare; he slammed the door in his subordinate's face and returned to bed. Several minutes later, the faucet screeched and the soft sounds of running water filled his quarters. Nnoitra allowed himself to relax.

After what seemed like an eternity, Grimmjow staggered from the bathroom, dripping wet, and flopped onto the bed. The room was silent except for his laborious breathing. Nnoitra rolled onto his side and draped an arm across Grimmjow's chest. The smaller Espada flinched. The quinto lightly trailed his fingers down his subordinate's abs and around the rim of his hollow hole, enjoying the way the other man shivered. He wrapped his hand loosely around the flaccid length, and Grimmjow squirmed.

"Not tonight," he groaned, covering his eyes with his forearm. Nnoitra grinned. The sexta thought he had a choice? The stronger Espada began ghosting his fingers across the soft skin. Grimmjow grunted and rolled over, turning his back on his superior—but Nnoitra didn't release his hold. He scooted closer to his subordinate, pressing his chest against Grimmjow's damp back and nuzzling his nose in the damp blue hair.

"So let me get this straight," he said slowly, nibbling on the shell of the other man's ear. "You think you're allowed to sleep here without helping me with _this_?" He punctuated his question with a roll of his hips, rubbing his erection firmly against his subordinate's ass. Grimmjow tensed and turned his head to glare at the other Espada. Nnoitra continued to lightly stroke the limp cock, grinning at the smaller man's livid expression.

"Fuck you," Grimmjow snapped—and yet he rolled over to face the stronger Espada.

Nnoitra tightened his grip around Grimmjow's cock and began hastily jerking, feeling pretty smug as the other man's length gradually hardened in his grasp. The sexta moaned, his face contorted in an expression of mixed pleasure and discomfort. Nnoitra slowed his strokes and slipped his left arm around Grimmjow's shoulders, pulling the shorter Espada's chest against his own. He allowed his eye to fall shut as Grimmjow's mouth latched onto his neck, alternating sucking and sharp biting with an occasional soft kiss. All coherent thought briefly ceased when his subordinate weakly slipped a hand around Nnoitra's erection, making several quick strokes from the base to the head. _Fuck. _The pace of the strokes increased and the quinto tossed his head back, unable to suppress a groan as Grimmjow tightened his hold on his sensitive flesh.

"You're in a hurry," Nnoitra commented breathlessly.

"I wanna get this the fuck over with so I can sleep, asshole," Grimmjow snarled against his throat.

Nnoitra blinked. Then his grin stretched even wider. "Why didn't you say so?"

Grimmjow pulled back, eyes blazing, mouth open for some retort. Faster than his eyes could follow, Nnoitra released his hold on the sexta's erection and shoved three fingers in his mouth. Grimmjow gagged, glaring daggers at his superior. The stronger man felt sharp teeth graze his skin. Followed by a painfully hard squeeze on his cock. Scowling, he shoved his fingers a little deeper into his subordinate's mouth.

"We can fuck with or without lube," he said acidly. "Your choice." He had no intention of making good on that threat. In fact, he was certain there was another bottle in the drawer. There was just something so satisfying about the petulant look that Grimmjow shot him before he began to rub the slender digits with his tongue.

Grimmjow closed his eyes and moaned loudly around the other man's fingers. Nnoitra shuddered as the vibrations went straight to his cock. He felt Grimmjow's hand briefly resume its path up and down the shaft before caressing the head with his thumb. Nnoitra's vision went white as the pad of the sexta's thumb traced small circles near the slit, smearing precum against the sensitive head. The skillful tongue continued laving his fingers as the hand worked teasingly back down his shaft. And then that sinful hand was cupping his sac. He jolted, yanking his fingers out of Grimmjow's mouth and trying to shove the smaller man away from him, only to realize that the sexta had wrapped his arm firmly around the quinto's slim waist. Wide-eyed, he looked into his subordinate's smirking face as the fingers began carefully teasing and fondling. Nnoitra tossed his head back as his body involuntary arched into the touch. He heard a soft snicker before the lips, tongue, and teeth returned to his neck. He moaned as the fingers continued to gently caress his balls.

He didn't want Grimmjow to get too smug about eliciting that kind of reaction. He quickly reached a hand down to rub against his subordinate's entrance before slipping one long finger inside. The sexta gasped and shifted, pulling away from his superior's neck, and Nnoitra hastily inserted a second digit. He could feel the other Espada trying to relax as he stretched him and probed a little deeper, hoping to quickly find the smaller man's prostate.

"Fuck!" Nnoitra paused at the exclamation and then pressed firmly against that spot again. When Grimmjow began rocking his hips back, the quinto pressed the third finger inside. "Nnnnnggh! _Fuck! _Ohhh…" Nnoitra began thrusting his fingers in and out, enjoying the way his subordinate whined softly when his prostate was struck repeatedly. "Hurry the fuck up," Grimmjow hissed. "Aahhh!" He tossed his head to the side as Nnoitra pressed particularly hard against the sensitive gland before withdrawing his fingers completely.

He could feel the sexta's panting breath against his throat as he reached for the drawer and fumbled for the lube. He pulled Grimmjow's hand away from his balls and practically emptied the small bottle in the other Espada's palm in his haste to start fucking. Grimmjow hurriedly coated the throbbing erection and, to Nnoitra's surprise, rolled onto his back and tugged the taller man on top of him. Nnoitra quickly pushed the sexta's knees to his chest and pressed the head of his cock against his subordinate's stretched entrance.

He pushed forward until only the head was inside, eye rolling back into his head at the sensation of the tight heat. He felt Grimmjow squirm, and he recovered in time to see the smaller man toss his head back against the pillow.

"God damn it!" He shouted. "Just fuck me already!"

Nnoitra immediately snapped his hips forward, pushing all the way in. Despite the sudden cry of pain, he didn't give his subordinate time to adjust. He began thrusting at a brutal pace. Without breaking the rhythm, he released Grimmjow's legs and pulled the smaller Espada closer. The only sounds that could be heard were sharp gasps and the soft slap of skin on skin. Until Nnoitra changed his angle and slammed repeatedly into the right spot—then the heated moans of pleasure began to drown out the other sounds.

Grimmjow's fingers tangled in Nnoitra's hair, and the quinto found himself engaged in a vicious kiss. He increased the pace, pounding violently against his subordinate's prostate. Grimmjow broke the kiss, moaning against the other Espada's lips. "Fuck, I'm close," he whispered hoarsely.

Nnoitra hurriedly snaked a hand between their bodies, grasping the shorter Espada's engorged cock. "FUCK!" A few erratic jerks had Grimmjow violently spilling over his superior's hand. The sudden clenching of the tight passage pushed the quinto over the edge. "Fuck, Grimmjow," he groaned, his vision lost in a white explosion as he came hard inside the blue-haired man.

They lay, panting, for several minutes. Grimmjow made a noise of discomfort as his superior carefully pulled out. Nnoitra gently smoothed a few strands of hair away from the lower-ranked Espada's face before pressing his lips softly against Grimmjow's. Only the tips of their tongues brushed before they returned to chaste kissing. Well, Nnoitra did. Grimmjow barely responded. When he stopped responding altogether, the quinto opened his eye and realized that his subordinate had fallen asleep. Or rather passed out. Fuckin' great.

The taller man hastily ran a hand through his hair and got to his feet, staggering to the bathroom to clean up. He returned with a towel and wiped the streaks of cum from Grimmjow's chest and the inside of his hollow hole. The sexta didn't even stir. Tossing the dirty towel absent-mindedly to the floor, Nnoitra slipped back into bed. He awkwardly pulled the sheets up around Grimmjow's prone form, trying not to think about the fact that he was essentially tucking the other man in. He could have sworn he fell asleep a respectable few feet away from the other Espada—but when he woke up during the night, he found Grimmjow's head resting against his shoulder and his own arm wrapped around his subordinate's chest. He half-heartedly nudged his subordinate and wasn't too disappointed when the other man didn't respond. At least he could mock the sexta mercilessly in the morning—and he'd leave out the part where he held the smaller Espada closer and nuzzled his cheek against the soft blue hair before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Well, I tried to do both plot and smut while making the chapter shorter. This is what happened. My two biggest weaknesses as a writer are action and dialogue (I'm quite the success... haha) and unfortunately this chapter has both. So please review and let me know how I'm doing! I'm open to critiques, suggestions, etc. Also, reviews make me really happy!

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five. Woohoo.  
Warnings: a little self-love  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter Five

Ulquiorra sat on his bed, tracing idle patterns on the white sheets with his pale fingers. He should have fallen asleep four or five hours ago. _Grimmjow. _The sleeplessness these past three nights was _his_ fault.

He hadn't caught so much as a glimpse of the sexta since the other day's spontaneous sparring session. But for some reason, he couldn't get the image of the other Espada out of his mind. Sprawled in the sand, bleeding, unable to keep up with even the simplest maneuvers and attacks. He was pathetic, Ulquiorra reminded himself. A disgrace. That piece of trash wasn't worthy of his consideration. But that's not what his cock said.

The achingly hard flesh persistently encouraged him to dwell on other details. The fiery eyes. Those rippling muscles. That tan chest. The delicate nose. That gorgeous blue hair. Those broad shoulders. Those dazzling teeth. Ulquiorra fleetingly wondered how someone with such a boorish, abrasive personality could have such soft-looking lips. He immediately regretted that train of thought as even more blood rushed to his erection.

He leaned back, his slight frame sinking into the soft pillows, and sighed heavily. He had been determined to prove to Grimmjow that he didn't return the sexta's interest in order to dissuade the other Espada. Yet Grimmjow hadn't been dissuaded. Or had he? Ulquiorra hadn't seen him in days. If he were the type who allowed himself to feel, he would have expected to feel relief. Yet now, after his attempt to show that he wasn't interested—he found himself still _curious. _Curious but _not _interested. And unable to keep the sexta off his mind. He groaned in disgust and mortification, grateful to be alone.

He pulled the crisp sheets up to his chin and forced his deep green eyes to close, trying for the umpteenth time to clear his thoughts. Every time he managed to keep a blank mind for longer than a minute, some image from their fight would pop into his head—which did nothing to ease the almost painful throbbing between his legs.

Physical attraction was the primary necessity for sex. Grimmjow wasn't bad to look at. Not at all. And the sexta obviously wanted Ulquiorra. Would sleeping with the other Espada really be that terrible? Ulquiorra quickly tried to suppress that thought. His logical mind would never approve of something like that. That thought must have stemmed from his neglected cock.

The sheet began to feel oppressively heavy against his erection and he bent his knees to remove the pressure. He squirmed uncomfortably, becoming aware of how much his dick was leaking. He could feel the thick fluid rolling down the head and collecting on his abdomen. Shifting again, he immediately groaned as the fabric of his hakama rubbed along the sensitive shaft. He quickly slipped a hand between his legs and wrapped his fingers cautiously around the engorged length to provide a buffer between the hard flesh and the chafing fabric.

He involuntary tossed his head back at the overwhelming relief and intense rush of heat throughout his entire body. The immense pleasure from just that soft, tentative touch on his cock coursed down his limbs, making his feet go numb. He frowned slightly even as he clenched his hand more firmly around the hard member. There shouldn't be a need for this.

Letting out a huff of irritation at the sudden weakness, he kicked off the hakama and rolled onto his left side. He brought both hands up under his pillow. He would be fine once he managed to ignore the sensations from the blood-heavy cock resting against the cool sheets.

But that proved impossible. Every slight shift in position, every stray thought that drifted toward the sexta set the nerves firing. He scrunched his eyes shut and gripped the sheets so hard the muscles in his fingers began to ache. But that pain was insignificant compared to the dull throbbing in his cock. He had to do something about it now or he would never sleep.

His chest felt heavy as he cautiously slipped his right hand beneath the sheets and cupped his fingers around the base of his cock. Letting out a shaky breath, he stroked the pad of his index finger slowly up the underside of the hard member. He had to bury his face in the pillow to muffle the loud moan. Too strong of a reaction to such light touches. He trailed the finger back down his cock and then from the base to the head. The silence was broken by a sharp rip as the fingers of his left hand clenched a little too hard around the sheets.

Disentangling his fingers from the shredded fabric, he closed his eyes tightly, rolled over onto his back, and began steadily pumping his erection. The sheets settled heavily against his hot skin and he frantically kicked the stiff material to the side, not once halting the movement on his hard flesh. A loud gasp tore from the small Espada's throat. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead, and he momentarily marveled at the ability of light touches on such a small area to cause this type of reaction. He was already sweating more than he had been during his "fight" with Grimmjow. _Grimmjow… _

He jerked faster, feeling the sensitive member hardening even more from the attention. His lips parted. He was so close. Unbidden images flashed behind his closed lids. Images of a tan body moving erratically against him and inside him. Of muscular arms pressing his knees firmly against his pale torso. Of passionate blue eyes staring fiercely into his own. Of a rough hand frantically pumping his engorged cock to climax.

His eyes flew open even as the world went completely white, and he couldn't stop the mingled cry of horror and bliss as he emptied his load on his stomach. He stared, unblinking, at the white ceiling for what felt like an eternity. For the first time that night, his mind remained completely blank for several long minutes. Then his insides began to churn. He covered his eyes with his forearm and groaned softly at the realization that he had just climaxed while thinking about Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez fucking him.

Fighting a sudden desire to vomit, he sat up slowly and ran his right hand tiredly through his hair. A surprising amount of cum clung to his abdomen. He frowned at the revoltingly cool feel of the thick substance. He quickly got to his feet and strode to the bathroom to clean up. But even scrubbing his skin raw didn't help diminish the lingering feelings of disappointment and disgust.

xxx

Not far away, Nnoitra was awoken by the high-pitched creak of the door to his quarters. Although he didn't show it, he was a little surprised. He figured Grimmjow would have wanted to sleep in his own bed after his quarters were finally habitable. According to Tesla, no Fracción had been killed during the repairs.

The mattress dipped as Grimmjow slipped under the covers. Nnoitra opened his eye, finding himself face-to-face with the sexta. Who flashed a dazzling grin.

"Couldn't sleep," he said casually. "And I'm horny as fuck."

xxx

Deep down, Ulquiorra disliked the meetings as much as the other Espada—he just wasn't vocal about it. He sat stiffly, sipping the bitter, lukewarm tea and forcing himself to keep his attention on Aizen.

Grimmjow had been the last to take a seat, and Ulquiorra had as usual made a point of not looking at the sexta. He didn't need to look at the other Espada to see that lustful expression. He could practically feel those burning eyes straying to his face and raking over his slender torso. The cuatro was not in the mood to be the recipient of those furtive glances and yearning stares.

The meeting continued unremarkably until Aizen asked Szayel about the progress of his fieldwork. As the pink-haired Espada started talking, Ulquiorra turned to face him. And in doing so, he caught a glimpse of Grimmjow out of the corner of his eye.

The lustful expression that he had expected to see was indeed present. But it was not directed at the cuatro. Ulquiorra followed the direction of Grimmjow's gaze and saw that it rested on Nnoitra. And Nnoitra was grinning wickedly back at Grimmjow. An odd heaviness settled in Ulquiorra's chest. He should have felt relieved. The sexta had finally turned his attention elsewhere—to someone much more suitable for him. And yet something in Ulquiorra's gut continued to tighten for the remainder of the meeting. As they stood to leave, his eyes briefly met Grimmjow's. There was nothing behind those blue eyes. No fire. No glazed-over lustful expression. Nothing. It was just a neutral exchange of glances between colleagues.

And then the sexta was on his feet, walking out of the meeting hall with Nnoitra. The quinto made some undoubtedly crude, inappropriate comment that Ulquiorra didn't catch. The small Espada heard a bark of laughter and then they were gone. He swiftly stood and strode out with the others, trying to ignore the weight in his chest. He walked briskly back to his quarters, where he found himself unable to concentrate on anything other than his subordinate.

Ulquiorra sat stiffly on the bed for a long time, trying to sort through his thoughts while ignoring the lately ever-present erection. Clearly, for some reason, this situation with Grimmjow was affecting him far more than he felt it should. He was frustrated and distracted, and neither of those conditions would help him serve Aizen. He had already wasted too much time. More time than such a trivial situation deserved.

With a deep breath, he stood and strolled silently out of his quarters to find Grimmjow.

* * *

Alright, I honestly think this chapter is a huge disappointment. Huge. (And it lacks decent smut. I tried to spice things up, but I think I'll just be sticking with yaoi in the future. And the OOCness makes me cringe a little.) But I decided to go a different route with the ending of this fic, and I needed a chapter to bridge what I'd already written and what I was inspired to write last week.

I actually feel a little guilty that this chapter is so terrible. You'd think with the amount of time between four and five, I would have managed to write something epic. This might not be much consolation, but I wrote a good chunk of the next chapters last week and I think they'll be a lot better. (Although that's not saying a lot!) I spent too much time trying to fix this chapter, but I have to give up. Sorry!

Anyway, thanks so much for reading! And reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much to all who reviewed last time! I really appreciate the feedback!

Here is chapter six! Pure smut.  
Warnings: yaoi, hj, bj, threesome  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter Six

Grimmjow was lying on his bed, legs wrapped around Nnoitra's hips and fingers tangled in that silky black hair, with the quinto's tongue exploring every inch of his mouth, when he first heard the knock on his door. He glanced at the closed door out of the corner of his eye, realizing that he had forgotten to lock it after roughly shoving Nnoitra inside.

Nnoitra, who didn't know that the door wasn't locked, tightened his arms around Grimmjow and muttered against the other Espada's lips, "Ignore it," before resuming his earlier efforts to tug that fucking annoying jacket off the sexta's shoulders. He wondered again how the fuck they were both still clothed. Grimmjow would have protested, but then Nnoitra began rocking his hips and the friction against his cock was absolutely mind-blowing; there was no way he was going to willingly leave that intense pleasure.

But then the handle turned and the door slowly swung open. Nnoitra quickly shoved Grimmjow away from him and got to his feet. Good thing they were still fully clothed. Grimmjow rolled over into a sitting position, reaching for his sword and preparing to decapitate whoever would have the fucking balls to just open his door without permission. Both Grimmjow and Nnoitra stared in shock. Silhouetted against the light from the corridor was Ulquiorra's petite frame.

When neither of his subordinates spoke, Ulquiorra took a step into Grimmjow's quarters, briefly meeting Nnoitra's murderous gaze before turning to the sexta.

Faster than Grimmjow could follow, Nnoitra sonidoed behind Ulquiorra and slammed the door. He locked it with an irritated click, livid eye raking up and down the cuatro's body. An unpleasant, knowing grin slowly stretched across his face. Grimmjow stood, still gripping his sword. His gaze flicked from Nnoitra's narrowed eye to Ulquiorra's large, impassive green orbs. He scowled. "What the hell do you want, Ulquiorra?"

"I think it's obvious what he wants," Nnoitra sneered. Ulquiorra didn't move when he felt the quinto press up against his back. The sudden warmth of the other body was not unpleasant. At all. He kept his eyes fixed on Grimmjow's and permitted Nnoitra to wrap his left arm firmly around his chest. And then the quinto's right hand was rubbing his hip. He knew what was coming and fought to remain still; after all, this was what he wanted. Nnoitra's hand slid to the left to fondle the hard length and sensitive balls through his hakama. He instinctively grabbed the tall Espada's wrist, wrenching his hand away from that tender area.

If possible, Nnoitra's grin grew wider. He could feel Ulquiorra's ragged breathing as he slouched over the smaller Espada. He glanced up at Grimmjow and was mildly surprised that the sexta was still standing so far away. Holding Grimmjow's electric gaze, he trailed his left hand teasingly down Ulquiorra's abdomen. He felt an involuntary shudder course through the small frame as he loosened the black sash and slipped his left hand inside the cuatro's hakama. His bare fingers teasingly brushed against the erection. Ulquiorra made no sound, but Nnoitra felt the small body slacken against him.

Grimmjow swallowed and slowly sheathed his sword. Was this really why Ulquiorra was here? He didn't have the chance to pursue this train of thought—not when Nnoitra gave the black sash another tug and the cuatro's hakama pooled at his feet.

Grimmjow couldn't stop himself from staring at the pale erection, the head already glistening with precum. It didn't matter why the petite Espada was in his quarters. He absolutely needed to fuck Ulquiorra's brains out.

The next few seconds were a blur. Nnoitra sonidoed back to the bed, dragging Ulquiorra with him. He and Grimmjow hurriedly divested the cuatro of the remainder of his clothing, before hastily removing their own. Ulquiorra looked out of place, seated in the center of the bed with three hungry eyes roving over his naked body. Not giving the powerful Espada the chance to raise a concern about how fast things were moving, Nnoitra wrapped an arm around the slender waist and urged the cuatro onto his hands and knees. He trailed his fingers between the stronger man's legs and began stroking the hard length in earnest. With Ulquiorra pleasantly distracted by the blissful sensations on his cock, Grimmjow reached for the lube and hurriedly coated three fingers.

Ulquiorra glanced at Grimmjow out of the corner of his eye when a slippery digit began stroking his entrance. His face retained its usual, blank expression—even when the fingertip abruptly wiggled inside him, past the tight ring of muscles. The sensation wasn't uncomfortable—but it was strange. Nnoitra shifted to sit in front of Ulquiorra, not slowing his ministrations on the small Espada's erection until the cuatro tensed at the insertion of a second finger. That _was _uncomfortable. Ulquiorra turned his head to glare at Grimmjow and was about to remind his subordinate of their difference in power when the fingertips brushed against his prostate.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. Nnoitra grinned wickedly at Grimmjow as the sexta crooked his fingers again against the same spot. The small Espada gasped and arched his back. Grimmjow hurriedly pressed against the sensitive gland a few more times for good measure, enjoying the way his usually infuriatingly collected superior squirmed in pleasure, before wiggling a third finger into the tight passage. Nnoitra's hand fell away from Ulquiorra's erection as the cuatro's entire body tensed. A flicker of distress briefly crossed the delicate features as Grimmjow anxiously stretched the tight passage. He quickly wiggled his fingers, succeeding in hitting that one spot again. Ulquiorra hesitantly rocked back against the fingertips. The sexta abruptly yanked the digits out, eliciting a soft hiss from his superior. He gave the small Espada's leaking cock a few apologetic strokes before pulling away completely.

When nothing else happened, Ulquiorra sat back gingerly between his two subordinates. He looked at Nnoitra and then over his shoulder at Grimmjow, whose gaze was fixed on Nnoitra. The quinto had to suppress a growl of anger; Grimmjow wasn't going about this fast enough. Opportunities like this didn't present themselves every day. Nnoitra quickly coated his hard length with the remainder of the lube and turned his attention to the pale, green-eyed Espada.

Grimmjow watched in astonishment as Nnoitra gripped Ulquiorra's hips and drew the small Espada into his lap, coaxing the cuatro to straddle him with soft touches and strokes against his lower back. Ulquiorra looked awkward and a little uncomfortable perched in the lower-ranked Espada's lap, his shins resting flat on the bed and supporting his weight, their erections brushing against each other. Nnoitra ghosted his fingers down the smaller man's spine and down his crack to lightly press against the stronger Espada's entrance. Ulquiorra's large eyes flicked apprehensively from his subordinate's face to his huge cock and back to his face.

Nnoitra cupped his hands around his superior's ass, kneading the flesh, and goaded Ulquiorra to raise himself up a little more on his knees—positioning the stretched opening over his ready cock. Grimmjow stared, barely breathing. Time seemed to slow as Nnoitra slid his hands to Ulquiorra's hips and slowly pushed down until the head of his cock was inside the smaller Espada. Just when Grimmjow thought Ulquiorra's eyes couldn't get any wider, the cuatro surprised him. The sexta couldn't tear his gaze away from the smaller man's open, panting mouth. Ulquiorra's large green orbs flicked uncertainly to Nnoitra's face. The taller Espada slid his hands down his superior's pale, slender legs. Ulquiorra rested his hands hesitantly against the back of Nnoitra's neck. Grimmjow swallowed as he watched the two men exchange a smoldering look. Nnoitra suddenly gripped the petite Espada's shins and lifted him completely off the bed. Ulquiorra tossed his head back, eyes scrunched shut in agony, as the motion caused him to sink and unexpectedly take in more of his subordinate's long erection.

Nnoitra quickly lowered the smaller man until Ulquiorra was seated firmly against his lap, his arousal completely sheathed inside his superior. At that moment, Grimmjow wanted more than anything to touch Ulquiorra. The Espada's gorgeous green eyes were only half-open as ragged pants slipped past parted lips that silently begged to be ravaged. But at the same time, he didn't want to interfere with the two more powerful Espada; for now, he would have to be content with his own hand around his throbbing cock. Grimmjow's eyes wandered to the place where his superiors' flesh joined and then raked upwards to take in Ulquiorra's now flagging erection.

Nnoitra was looking at the same thing. He trailed his right hand around the higher-ranked Espada's hip and began firmly stroking the half-hard cock back to life. His other hand lingered against Ulquiorra's lower back, trying to push the smaller body into a more comfortable angle.

The cuatro shifted his hips and leaned forward slightly. He gasped suddenly, wide eyes blinking uncertainly and searching Nnoitra's face. Apparently he had found the right angle. The quinto's eye narrowed and he rested both hands lightly against his superior's slim hips. Steadying himself with a shaky breath and a tight grip on both of Nnoitra's shoulders, Ulquiorra experimentally rose up on his knees and allowed himself to slowly sink back down onto his subordinate's length.

Grimmjow nearly came from the loud, unexpected moan that tore from the cuatro's throat. He stroked himself almost in time with the timid rocking of Ulquiorra's hips. The more powerful Espada tangled his fingers viciously in Nnoitra's hair as the quinto also began to move, thrusting up into the tight heat. Ulquiorra met every thrust, rolling his hips more and more violently against Nnoitra's. His mouth dry, Grimmjow could only watch as Nnoitra again took hold of the pale erection and started jerking roughly.

Ulquiorra tossed his head back and let out a rather strangled cry as he came violently on Nnoitra's stomach. Grimmjow could only stare at Ulquiorra's uncharacteristic expression—which slowly melted from bliss to discomfort as Nnoitra stepped up his movements and pounded even harder into his small body.

Several seconds later, Nnoitra tossed his head, sleek black hair spilling down his lean back, as he finally emptied deep inside his superior.

And somehow after witnessing that, Grimmjow was still hard. A fact that didn't escape Ulquiorra's attention. He winced as he slid himself up and off of Nnoitra's cock, ignoring the fluid running down the insides of his thighs. The quinto leaned back against the bed, too sated to pay attention to Ulquiorra's actions or put up a fight until it was too late. Ulquiorra grabbed both of his subordinate's wrists and flipped the tall Espada over, pinning his arms behind his back.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Ulquiorra ignored the question and didn't relax his grip on the quinto's wrists. Nnoitra began struggling to free his hands. Grimmjow's blue eyes flicked from Ulquiorra's expressionless face to Nnoitra's thrashing body. And then quickly back to Ulquiorra. The cuatro looked pointedly at Grimmjow and then swept his gaze over the tall Espada's form. Grimmjow frowned. Was Ulquiorra really suggesting…

Before he could over-think the situation, he lay down next to Nnoitra. A feral grin slowly stretched its way across Grimmjow's face as he looked into the furious, violet eye. Nnoitra glared at him dangerously.

Still holding the fifth Espada's wrists with his left hand, Ulquiorra suddenly ran his pale fingers through Nnoitra's long, dark hair. The taller man jerked away from the unexpected touch, and Grimmjow used that moment of distraction to crash his lips viciously against the quinto's.

Ulquiorra cocked his head slightly as the scene unfolded. There was nothing tender, romantic, or caring about their kisses. They were all tongues and sharp teeth, heated groans, and lustful grunts of carnal desire. He watched impassively as Grimmjow's hands roved across the other Espada's lean chest, rolling and roughly pinching the nipples between his forefingers and thumbs. Nnoitra thrashed more violently under his ministrations, and Ulquiorra tightened his grip around the quinto's wrists. The tall Espada arched his back as the sexta continued to alternately stroke and harshly pinch the sensitive nubs. When the struggling intensified, Ulquiorra moved his right hand to pin Nnoitra's legs to the bed. Then his gaze fell upon the quinto's cock, already fully hard. And neither of the other Espada had a hand to spare.

Resting his forearm solidly against Nnoitra's thigh, Ulquiorra gently wrapped his pale hand around the impressive erection. Grimmjow's mouth muffled the frustrated sound as the small hand gave a soft squeeze but didn't move up or down. The sexta briefly glanced down to see what Ulquiorra was doing that had Nnoitra breathing so heavily. _Fuck._ He quickly slid his hand down his superior's toned abdomen, not even trying to fight the urge to stroke the massive erection. He turned his attention back to Nnoitra's face in time to see the other man's eye widen at the two hands providing two very different sensations. The tall Espada moaned and began rocking his hips, trying to increase the friction against the rock-hard flesh. Grimmjow felt that his own cock was on the verge of bursting even as he plunged his tongue back into the quinto's mouth.

His hand bumped against Ulquiorra's as they both continued to pump and squeeze the other man's erection. Grimmjow almost gagged on the long tongue rubbing frantically against his own. He concentrated his ministrations on the head of his superior's cock, leaving Ulquiorra to rub the shaft with long, swift strokes. Grimmjow felt more than heard the quinto's moan of pleasure, and it took all of his effort to keep himself from going over the edge as Nnoitra spilled over his hand, coating the sexta's thumb and fingers with ribbons of cum.

Grimmjow pulled his hand away, but before he could wipe it off, his wrist was caught in Ulquiorra's vice-like grasp. They exchanged glances as Nnoitra panted, pressing his face against the pillow. In one fluid motion, Ulquiorra released Grimmjow's wrist and hooked his pale arm beneath the quinto's knee, effectively spreading the long legs apart. Nnoitra jerked his head away from the pillow, his eye wide in an expression of mixed panic and rage.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

With barely a glance at Nnoitra's face, Grimmjow slipped his cum-covered left hand between his superior's legs. He lightly touched his fingertips against the quinto's entrance.

"Don't you fucking—"

Whatever protest Nnoitra was going to make died in his throat as Ulquiorra increased his spiritual pressure, forcefully pressing his subordinate into the mattress. The cuatro roughly tugged on his wrists and pressed his right leg higher in the air. Grimmjow looked into Nnoitra's livid eye. The quinto would never forgive him. Even—or especially—if he made the experience as pleasurable as possible. But even the idea of fucking the other Espada caused more blood to rush into his already engorged length. It was worth a shot, Grimmjow decided, as he began to teasingly stroke the tight opening.

Nnoitra buried his face in the pillow when Grimmjow swiftly pushed an index finger past his entrance and into his tense passage. Grimmjow frowned when his superior stopped moving, and he quickly wiggled in a second finger. He rubbed against the inner walls, trying to find the other Espada's prostate before he could consider adding a third digit. He felt the muscles clench around his fingers as Nnoitra shifted in discomfort. Grimmjow glanced uncertainly at Ulquiorra, who started caressing the inside of the quinto's thigh. The sexta began hurriedly swirling his fingers, desperate to find the one spot.

He couldn't stop the vicious grin as Nnoitra cried out and tossed his head back. The quinto's eye flicked between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, glaring daggers at both of them. But when Grimmjow glanced down, he noticed that his superior's cock was again fully hard. His grin widened. Nnoitra's scowl deepened. Ulquiorra looked bored as he continued to idly rub the tall Espada's thigh. Before Nnoitra had the chance to protest the treatment, Grimmjow pressed the third finger inside and began thrusting the three digits in and out of the tight passage. Nnoitra tilted his head back, mouth open, panting harshly. Grimmjow wanted nothing more than to pound into that tight ass. Ulquiorra gently lowered the quinto's leg as Grimmjow pressed his fingers as deep as he could and carefully wiggled them. Still holding his subordinate's wrists together, Ulquiorra released the long leg in favor of slowly caressing the overly sensitive erection.

Grimmjow leaned forward to lightly nip at Nnoitra's lips. The other Espada hastily jerked his head away, fixing Grimmjow with a murderous glare. Until the sexta began rubbing his fingertips erratically against the taller man's prostate. Grimmjow grinned smugly at the torrent of heated moans that spilled from the quinto's mouth. He had to admit, Nnoitra looked fucking sexy—that gorgeous eye clouded with lust, lips parted to reveal those perfect teeth, thin sheen of sweat clinging to his lean frame and glistening in the light as he thrashed.

"Grimmjow."

The dull voice tore the sexta's attention away from his superior's writhing form. Ulquiorra was still very gently stroking and pumping Nnoitra's length. He momentarily paused his ministrations to pull Grimmjow's fingers out of the other Espada's stretched passage. Nnoitra made one last unsuccessful effort to escape Ulquiorra's grasp, succeeding only in painfully wrenching his shoulders and being forced back into the mattress with suffocating spiritual pressure.

Ulquiorra stopped teasing the quinto's aching cock and carefully spread his subordinate's legs. Painfully hard himself, Grimmjow hurriedly positioned himself at Nnoitra's entrance. He hesitated, tentatively touching the head of his cock against the stretched opening.

"You fucking pricks."

Both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow looked at Nnoitra. His chest was rising and falling rapidly. He looked more pissed off than Grimmjow had ever seen him.

"If you're going to fuck me, why the hell don't you just do it?"

Grimmjow bristled. He abruptly snapped his hips forward, fully sheathing himself in one brutal thrust, not failing to notice the startled expression of discomfort that Nnoitra tried to hide. He slowly pulled almost all the way out, enjoying the drag of the tense muscles against his hard length before he thrust completely back inside. The tight, velvety heat surrounding his cock felt beyond incredible—there was no way he could stop himself from pounding into the other Espada. He picked up the pace as he felt the tender passage become slick with blood. Nnoitra just lay there, long legs forcibly spread, eye determinedly staring at the wall. Grimmjow forcefully gripped his slender hips, but the quinto barely responded.

Ulquiorra watched with mild interest as Nnoitra tossed his head to the side, eye scrunched shut, clearly not wanting Grimmjow to see his expression. He glanced at the sexta, whose eyes slowly closed in total bliss as he haphazardly thrust into his superior. Ulquiorra returned his attention to Nnoitra, who looked uncomfortable. The quinto had begun awkwardly shifting his hips, trying to get Grimmjow thrusts to hit a better angle—but Ulquiorra's firm grip greatly limited his movements. The cuatro released Nnoitra's leg and resumed the gentle strokes on his erection. The violet eye opened and looked directly into Ulquiorra's green orbs. Clearly Grimmjow was incapable of doing this right. With one last light squeeze, Ulquiorra released the other Espada's erection and began smoothing the soft, dark hair away from Nnoitra's face. The quinto glared at him—at least until Grimmjow delivered a particularly hard thrust, eliciting a sudden cry from the taller man. Ulquiorra shot Grimmjow a look before he gently cupped Nnoitra's cheek with his right hand and leaned down to connect their lips.

He could tell Nnoitra was surprised as Ulquiorra allowed one kiss to turn into several. He kept the kisses soft and chaste, not particularly wanting that long tongue in his small mouth. Ulquiorra briefly stroked the quinto's cheek below the fabric of his eye patch before slipping his fingertips underneath to gently trace the circumference of the hole. Nnoitra moaned against his mouth, and for the first time, Ulquiorra cautiously released the other Espada's wrists.

Ulquiorra continued to kiss him as the tall Espada shifted to lay flat on his back. He hadn't expected a long arm to wrap around his shoulders, but the touch wasn't completely unwelcome. He rubbed his fingertips against the inside of his subordinate's hollow hole as he sucked Nnoitra's lower lip carefully between his teeth. A sudden moan from Grimmjow brought the cuatro's attention back to the act in progress.

Ulquiorra had to break the kiss as Nnoitra unwrapped his arm from around the cuatro's shoulders. He watched the tall Espada reach out with both hands to grip the sexta's hips and force him to change his angle. Grimmjow opened his eyes and met Nnoitra's irritated gaze briefly before he resumed pounding into the quinto. Nnoitra's head fell back against the pillow as he moaned loudly in sudden pleasure, and Ulquiorra briefly nipped at his long neck before getting a better idea.

He slipped his right hand back around the base of Nnoitra's erection, squeezing softly. He couldn't believe how hard the other Espada's cock was, especially after their earlier activity. He gave the stiff member a few very gentle pumps before leaning down and wrapping his mouth around the head.

Grimmjow opened his eyes when Nnoitra gasped loudly and released his hips. He looked into the quinto's wide eye for several seconds before he felt Ulquiorra's rough mask brush against his abdomen. He looked down and was more than shocked to see the cuatro taking as much of Nnoitra's cock as he could into his small mouth. That sight made him even harder and he slowed his thrusts to watch Ulquiorra's pale hand massage the base of Nnoitra's erection. The fingers trailed lower to ghost over the sensitive balls. Grimmjow stared as Ulquiorra cupped the other Espada's sac and gave it a careful squeeze. And then those pale fingers were roving lower.

Nnoitra quickly covered his face with his forearms when Ulquiorra began moving the pad of his index finger in small soothing circles against his perineum. The cuatro felt the cock twitch in his mouth, and he could tell the quinto was close. Not wanting to come too soon, Grimmjow had almost completely halted his movements. Ulquiorra glanced into the sexta's wide blue eyes. One blank expression that could be interpreted several different ways was all it took to get Grimmjow to refocus and resume the movement of his hips. Ulquiorra sucked hard on the erection and flicked the tip of his tongue against the slit. The salty taste of precum wasn't entirely unpleasant. Nnoitra arched his back, forcing more of his cock into his superior's mouth. Ulquiorra quickly returned his grip to the base and resumed stroking.

He was so focused on the task at hand, it took the cuatro several seconds to notice the slender arm that reached between his own legs and the long fingers that loosely gripped his again hard, leaking cock. He moaned wantonly around Nnoitra's erection as the pad of the quinto's thumb swirled tenderly against the sensitive head. Ulquiorra at first tried to ignore the soft touches, mortified by his body's reaction. But his cock had barely been touched, and it was so hard it had started to hurt. He felt Nnoitra lightly squeeze the engorged length before beginning rapid strokes.

Grimmjow thrust more and more violently into his superior. He was so fucking close, but he wanted to get Nnoitra off first. He pounded the taller man's prostate as fast and hard as he could, fighting to ignore the scrape of Ulquiorra's mask against his abdomen and the way Nnoitra reached a hand over to rub the cuatro's erection.

Ulquiorra was the first to come. He moaned loudly around Nnoitra's cock as he shot his load violently onto the sheets. Nnoitra didn't let out a warning as he climaxed—just a louder than usual moan. But that didn't seem to bother the cuatro. The sudden spasms around his erection and the sight of Ulquiorra swallowing the other Espada's cum sent Grimmjow over the edge. He groaned in relief as he came deep inside his superior, riding out the orgasm with a few more weak thrusts. He heard another moan from Nnoitra—possibly from the way Ulquiorra gave his already softening cock one last sensual lick around the oversensitive head before pulling away.

Ulquiorra moved to lie next to Nnoitra while he caught his breath. Grimmjow pulled out and lay on Nnoitra's other side, cupping the quinto's face and bringing their lips together in a brief but soft kiss. Exhausted and sated, they lay in silence for several minutes.

"If you _ever _fucking do that again…" Nnoitra let the open threat hang in the air. A smug grin slowly spread across Grimmjow's face. Ulquiorra closed his eyes peacefully. All three of them knew that would happen again. And probably soon.

* * *

Well, when I started adding more chapters, this wasn't at all what I had in mind. I don't know about anyone else, but when I'm reading a fic, I always feel kind of bad for the character who gets left out of the smut. So I had to fix that! I hope I didn't take it too far. Also, sorry for ooc-ness. I tried to fix parts of this chapter multiple times, but I got sick of proofreading and revising.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! =)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven! I had no idea this would end up being so long. Yikes.  
Warnings: yaoi, threesome, two-some, hj, bj, pure smut  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter Seven

When Grimmjow opened the door to his quarters, he had no reason to suspect that the room would already be occupied. He froze in the doorway with a short gasp, eyes widening and mouth falling open slightly.

Nnoitra was completely naked and sprawled on his bed. That was surprising enough. But the biggest shock was Ulquiorra, perched between Nnoitra's spread legs with his mouth wrapped around the other Espada's cock. The cuatro let the erection fall from his lips with a soft pop, turning to look at Grimmjow out of the corner of his eye.

"Grimmjow." Typical monotone. Yet the emerald eyes displayed a mild trace of irritation. "Close the door."

"Unless you'd like to give everyone else a show." Nnoitra folded his arms leisurely behind his head and grinned. Ulquiorra shot him a blank look.

Searing anger (and some other feeling that was definitely _not _jealousy) flared in the pit of Grimmjow's stomach. He turned around and kicked the door open a little wider. "Get out," he snarled. Nnoitra frowned and Ulquiorra blinked expressionlessly. When neither moved, Grimmjow gripped the hilt of his zanpakuto and nudged the open door with his foot. "Get the fuck out," he growled dangerously, turning to face Nnoitra. "You want him to suck you off, you go to your own god damned quarters."

Ulquiorra delicately closed his eyes in frustration. He had warned Nnoitra that the sexta might react this way, but that brainless fool had gotten impatient. He shot the quinto another deadpan expression that still managed to smugly say "I told you so" before sonido-ing to the door. He softly shut and locked the door and then turned to face a fuming Grimmjow. It took almost no effort for Ulquiorra to pry the lower ranked Espada's fingers from his sword. Slowly releasing the warm hand, he gazed directly into the electric blue eyes and took a step closer.

Grimmjow took a step back—not out of intimidation, but just to get a better position to launch an attack—and bumped into Nnoitra. Long arms wrapped around his shoulders and chest, effectively pinning his arms to his sides, and slender fingers began caressing the rim of the hole in his abdomen. He felt a sharp nip against his neck as soft breaths tickled behind his ear.

"Tch. Don't be such a bitch. We _were _going to wait for you. It just took you too fucking long to get here."

Before Grimmjow could retort, Nnoitra ran a long lick around the shell of his ear and Ulquiorra began gently palming his half-hard cock through the front of his hakama. Grimmjow's breath hitched as he suppressed a moan. He hadn't wanted either of the higher ranked Espada to realize how much it turned him on seeing them like that. It was almost as arousing as it was unsettling. If Nnoitra could get the cuatro to willingly satisfy him, then he'd have no use for a subordinate. Grimmjow was entirely content with his "relationship" with Nnoitra—he didn't want to have to look elsewhere to satisfy his needs.

His mind went blissfully blank when Ulquiorra's nimble fingers delved inside his hakama and began teasing the underside of his cock. He felt Nnoitra's lips against his neck, and after a few more soft nips, the quinto began sucking on the sensitive flesh. Although he managed not to moan, he did turn his head to give Nnoitra better access. Ulquiorra's free hand worked to loosen the black sash and tug the hakama from Grimmjow's hips. The sexta shuddered as his erection was met with cool air—until Ulquiorra quickly wrapped his hand around the hot length. His eyes widened slightly as Nnoitra pressed his long, hard, still slick cock against his ass. He jolted when he realized that the cuatro's face was mere centimeters from his own, unfeeling green eyes boring into his. His body went limp in Nnoitra's arms as Ulquiorra ran his thumb over the head of his cock. He stared, barely breathing, as the alluring emerald eyes fell shut and the small Espada closed the short distance between their lips.

Grimmjow's lips were softer than Ulquiorra had imagined. He gave the other man's erection a few long, light strokes, relishing in his subordinate's muffled groans of pleasure. He quickly slipped his tongue past the parted lips and fisted his free hand in the soft blue hair, coercing Grimmjow to deepen the kiss. As their tongues tangled loosely, Ulquiorra began to think he might actually enjoy kissing the sexta.

The air felt suddenly cold against Ulquiorra's lips as Nnoitra tightened his arms around Grimmjow and pulled the blue-haired Espada back to the bed. He lay back and flipped Grimmjow on top of him, tugging the sexta down for a languid kiss. Nnoitra's arms slipped around his shoulders, and Grimmjow shifted to straddle the quinto's hips. Both men moaned as they ground their erections together. Nnoitra relaxed into the bed as his subordinate tangled his fingers in the long hair. Ulquiorra fished a bottle of lube from under the bed and stood behind Grimmjow's spread legs, quickly coating three of his fingers.

The sexta barely reacted when a slippery digit began tracing light circles against his entrance. He opened his mouth against Nnoitra's and bit gently on the other Espada's lower lip. Grimmjow slipped his fingers out of the quinto's silky hair as Nnoitra roughly tugged the jacket off his shoulders. Before Nnoitra could even toss the offending piece of clothing to the floor, Grimmjow's hands were cupping his face, forcing the quinto into a violent kiss as he rocked his hips aggressively. The friction on his cock felt so mind-numbingly incredible, he didn't notice the slender finger that wiggled carefully past his tight entrance until it was all the way inside.

Ulquiorra abruptly stopped moving his finger when Grimmjow tensed and turned to meet his gaze. Thankfully, Nnoitra pulled Grimmjow back down to lock lips and resumed grinding against the sexta's erection. Ulquiorra felt the muscles relax again and he quickly slipped a second digit into the tight passage. He began curling his fingers. Despite Grimmjow's small sounds of protest, Ulquiorra continued the ministrations until the other Espada jolted in shock. Noting the spot, the cuatro brushed his fingertips past his subordinate's prostate a few times before pressing firmly against it. Grimmjow tossed his head back at the sensation, and Nnoitra began rubbing his shoulders.

Grimmjow panted as Ulquiorra scissored his fingers to stretch the tense passage. Stars flashed across his field of vision as the cuatro roughly pressed the sensitive gland again before wiggling a third finger past the tight ring of muscle. The sexta moaned in a combination of pain and pleasure as the slick digits pushed in and out, hitting his prostate with every thrust. He arched his back as Ulquiorra cupped his balls with his other hand, without slowing the movement of his fingers. Grimmjow's vision blurred as he looked down at Nnoitra—who suddenly drew him into an unusually sensual kiss. The way-too-dexterous tongue rubbed slowly against his. He shuddered when Nnoitra's fingers ghosted down his sides and then back up to his nipples, which the quinto began to pinch and twist—gently, at first, then more and more aggressively. A sudden vicious thrust from Ulquiorra had Grimmjow tossing his head back, giving Nnoitra better access to his chest, and moaning wantonly.

Nnoitra barely had to crane his neck to meet Ulquiorra's gaze. The cuatro sped up his ministrations, pressing his fingers all the way inside and frantically curling them against his subordinate's prostate. Grimmjow squirmed and rocked his hips back against Ulquiorra's fingers even as Nnoitra stopped teasing his nipples to begin rubbing the sexta's erection with both hands. With the constant attention, it didn't take him long to climax violently on the quinto's stomach.

Before Grimmjow even had a chance to come down from the high or catch his breath, Nnoitra had turned him around to face Ulquiorra and prodded him onto his hands and knees. Post-coital, he struggled to support his own weight as Nnoitra slicked his erection with lube and hurriedly pressed the head against Grimmjow's stretched entrance. The sexta rested his weight on his elbows, running his hands uneasily through his hair, as Nnoitra painstakingly slowly pushed his long, hard cock halfway inside the still tender passage. Grimmjow flinched and forced his muscles to relax before Nnoitra snapped his hips forward, completely sheathing himself in the tight heat. Grimmjow groaned, as the quinto's hands began to soothingly stroke his sides. He glanced up, panting, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. His vision cleared in time to see Ulquiorra slowly remove his jacket and neatly fold it. His spent erection twitched at the tight muscles and gorgeous porcelain skin displayed teasingly in front of him yet out of his reach.

Ulquiorra removed his shoes slowly, intending to give Grimmjow the chance to adjust to Nnoitra's long intrusion while he undressed. He was mildly surprised when he looked up and saw three eyes focused intensely on his now half-naked body. Trying to gauge their reactions, he unhurriedly loosened his black sash and allowed the hakama to hang limply against his narrow hips. Grimmjow swallowed audibly. Nnoitra's eye wandered down the pale torso to linger on the other Espada's now obvious bulge. Ulquiorra gingerly approached the bed, careful not to let the hakama fall until he was within a foot of the sexta.

Grimmjow couldn't peel his eyes from the pale erection as Ulquiorra came closer and closer. The cuatro got on his knees on the bed in front of Grimmjow and sat back expectantly. The sexta was torn from his thoughts as Nnoitra suddenly pulled almost all the way out and then roughly pressed back in. He let out a strangled gasp. Ulquiorra gently ran the fingers of his left hand through Grimmjow's hair, stopping to massage the nape of his neck. He curled his right index finger under Grimmjow's chin and tilted the lower-ranked Espada's head, forcing him to meet his gaze as he leaned forward and bumped the head of his cock against Grimmjow's lips.

Trying to ignore the steady thrusts into his tense passage, the sexta hesitantly flicked his tongue against the tip of the pale erection. When it didn't taste bad, he curled his tongue cautiously around the head and lapped at the salty precum before more boldly wrapping his lips around the sensitive member and sucking hard. He heard a sharp gasp, and he winced as Ulquiorra's hands entwined behind his head, forcing him to take more of the leaking cock into his mouth.

Nnoitra thrust leisurely into his subordinate, making a conscious effort not to rush things. He couldn't help but stare at the rare expression of bliss on Ulquiorra's face as Grimmjow began sucking his dick. He hadn't realized that Grimmjow would be good at sucking cock. Maybe he could convince (or coerce) the sexta to blow him later. He watched Ulquiorra's fingers thread through the stunning teal hair. The stronger Espada tossed his head back and groaned softly as Grimmjow took the entire erection in his mouth. _Fuck._ Nnoitra slowed his pace almost to a stop, reaching around Grimmjow's hip to stroke his subordinate's half hard cock.

At the unexpected touch, the sexta moaned around Ulquiorra's length, and the cuatro tightened his grip in the soft hair. Grimmjow felt Nnoitra hands against his hips, tilting him forward slightly. The next impossibly slow thrust had the lower ranked Espada seeing white. He gagged around Ulquiorra's erection as he momentarily forgot to breathe. The sensations were overwhelming as the quinto pressed firmly against his prostate while lightly trailing his fingers along the underside of the oversensitive erection. As Grimmjow struggled to breathe, his teeth grazed lightly against the smaller Espada's achingly hard flesh.

Ulquiorra began rocking his hips, thrusting in and out of the moist warmth of the sexta's mouth, clutching Grimmjow's head to prevent his subordinate from pulling back. Blinding waves of pleasure crashed throughout the cuatro's body as the hot pressure in his groin continued to build. He ran his fingers through the soft blue hair, wishing that the loud, ragged pants were coming from one of the lower ranked Espada. His vision exploded with white and he tossed his head back.

"Grimmjow…"

It was meant to be a warning—a warning that he was on the verge of climax, about to violently burst in the sexta's mouth. What tore from his throat, though, was nothing short of a horrifically wanton moan of his subordinate's name as he spilled his load. He moaned a second time when Grimmjow's tongue pressed against the underside of his cock as the sexta swallowed around the stiff member and then proceeded to flick his tongue repeatedly against the oversensitive head.

Grimmjow couldn't believe the sounds coming from the cuatro. But Nnoitra didn't give him time to relish the uncharacteristic display. He gripped the sexta's hips with bruising force and began a harsh pace, thrusting into the deliciously tight passage and pummeling the other Espada's prostate as hard as he could. Grimmjow abruptly released Ulquiorra's cock, gasping at the violent pressure and involuntarily spreading his legs farther apart. He cried out when Nnoitra's hand returned its attention to his erection. He had been close already. Ulquiorra's moans turned him on more than he would care to admit, and now the almost constant pressure on his prostate, coupled with Nnoitra's hasty jerking of his cock, was too much for him.

He rocked his hips back, forcing Nnoitra even deeper, and groaned in relief as he came violently on the bed sheets. Gasping for breath, his head still practically in Ulquiorra's lap, he arched his back as Nnoitra continued to pound into him. After a few more jabs, he felt the warm fluid coat the inside of his raw passage. He nearly collapsed when Nnoitra rested his full weight against his sweaty back for several long seconds before pulling out.

By the time Grimmjow had dragged his sore body under the mercifully cool sheets, Ulquiorra was impeccably dressed and on his way out the door. He glanced back, taking in the sight of his two subordinates—one curled under the covers in exhaustion; the other sprawled haphazardly across the bed, leisurely cleaning his stomach with the corner of the sheet. He knew the quinto would be ready to go again shortly; but Ulquiorra had already gotten his release and he had more important things to do than stick around for round two.

Sure enough, after dozing off for maybe a half an hour—_maybe_—Nnoitra rolled over to face the still snoozing sexta. He jabbed a sharp elbow into Grimmjow's ribs, and the other Espada shifted, eyes cracking open.

He ran a hand wearily over his face. "The fuck's your problem?" He mumbled.

In response, Nnoitra slipped under the covers and wrapped a hand around the sexta's cock. Grimmjow gasped and the quinto wrapped an arm around his shoulders, holding their bodies together as he stroked his subordinate's dick until it was fully hard. He grinned evilly, looking down into the tired blue eyes. "Wanna fuck?" He punctuated his question by sweeping the pad of his thumb over the head of Grimmjow's throbbing erection.

The sexta tossed his head back and groaned. Thanks to the slender fingers wrapped around his cock, he was now rock hard. But his ass still hurt like hell. Even the thought of the quinto's long erection pushing into the sore passage again made his stomach churn. He cringed when Nnoitra released his cock in favor of trailing his fingers down the sexta's crack and over his tender entrance.

Nnoitra frowned at his subordinate's response. It wouldn't be any fun to fuck him if the other Espada wasn't into it. He supposed they could jack each other off, but that was always a little unsatisfying. Or they could… could they? A little disturbed by how quickly his brain jumped to this particular solution, Nnoitra grabbed Grimmjow's hand and, before he could change his mind, sucked three of the sexta's fingers into his mouth.

Shocked, Grimmjow stared into the quinto's lustful, violet eye as that sinful tongue swirled around his fingers. His cock ached with every particularly strong suck. He closed his eyes when the dexterous digits returned to his erection, this time with soft, almost tender strokes from the base to the head. Nnoitra's perfect teeth lightly grazed his fingers as the quinto scooted closer to him—close enough to wrap his hand around both of their cocks. Grimmjow's twitched when he felt how hard the stronger Espada was.

As soon as Nnoitra tugged Grimmjow's fingers from his mouth, the sexta brought their lips together. Their tongues fought for dominance as Nnoitra tried to ignore the hand trailing down his back and the wet fingers that began prodding his entrance. He shifted as one finger slipped inside and swirled carefully until it brushed against his prostate.

Grimmjow grinned into the kiss when Nnoitra stiffened. The quinto bit down harshly on his subordinate's lower lip in reprimand. Grimmjow responded by hastily wiggling the other two fingers into the tight passage, pressing roughly against the sensitive gland before starting to stretch the stronger Espada.

Not expecting the rough treatment, Nnoitra gasped and gripped Grimmjow's shoulder, digging his fingers into the muscles and wondering belatedly why the fleeting pain turned him on even more. He rocked his hips forward, grinding their erections together. Grimmjow's fingertips brushed frantically against his prostate, and both Espada arched their backs in pleasure. Figuring the quinto was stretched enough, Grimmjow carefully pulled his fingers free and reached for the bottle of lube stashed under the pillow. The sexta started when Nnoitra shoved him flat on his back and yanked the bottle from his hand. Grimmjow tensed as the more powerful Espada's freakish grin stretched even wider, and he briefly worried that he had misinterpreted the other's intentions and that he was about to have the massive erection buried to the hilt in his raw passage. But then the long fingers began rubbing the lube onto Grimmjow's engorged length, and it was all he could do to avoid thrusting up into the slick hands.

Nnoitra figured as long as he was going to be on the receiving end, he may as well be in control. There was no way he would allow Grimmjow to dominate him—not after what happened last time. The sexta needed to remember his place. He tossed the half-empty bottle of lube to the side and gripped the base of Grimmjow's cock. The teal-haired Espada propped himself up on his elbows, blue eyes flashing and a fierce grin spreading across his face, as Nnoitra positioned his stretched entrance against the sexta's leaking erection.

He had to close his eyes as Nnoitra slowly impaled himself on the hard cock, not stopping until he was seated in Grimmjow's lap. The muscles trembled around his cock as the other Espada tried to relax. He looked up into Nnoitra's face as the quinto leaned over enough to initiate a sloppy albeit passionate kiss. As their tongues dueled, Grimmjow carefully thrust upwards into the velvety heat, tearing a long moan from the man on top of him as the erection slowly pressed against his prostate. He rolled his hips upward again, eliciting another moan from his superior.

Nnoitra wished it didn't feel so fucking good to have the sexta slowly driving into him. He connected their lips again, mostly in the hopes of muffling the moans that he couldn't suppress. His hands roved across the broad, tan chest until the nimble fingers brushed over hard, sensitive nipples. He pinched and tugged, pleased when the weaker Espada responded by running his fingers through the long hair and feverishly deepening the kiss. A shudder coursed through the quinto's frame when Grimmjow's fingers began tracing his hollow hole.

He spread his legs farther apart and began rocking his hips back against Grimmjow's, trying to get the other Espada to go faster or deeper or anything. The slow, steady thrusts wouldn't be enough to get him off. He continued to toy with his subordinate's nipples as he raised his hips, allowing the other's cock to slide almost all the way out, and then roughly shoved himself back down. Blinding white pleasure exploded behind his eye. When he was able to see again, he found Grimmjow's intense blue eyes glaring hotly at him. Those smoldering eyes. They stared at each other for several long seconds before their lips crashed together and their bodies began moving frantically.

Grimmjow held Nnoitra's hips, thrusting as deep and fast as he could. The taller Espada broke the kiss, and Grimmjow could feel his hot panting breaths against his bare cheek. Slender hands traveled from his chest to fist in his hair and pull him closer. A long tongue delved into his mouth as he sped up the movement of his hips. The quinto was fucking tight, and the heat around his cock was becoming almost unbearable. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. Nnoitra moaned into his mouth when he landed several thrusts directly against the other's prostate. He gripped the slender hips tighter to get better leverage, but that seemed to piss the stronger Espada off.

Nnoitra had had enough. He could tell that Grimmjow was close, and once the sexta climaxed, he'd be fucking worthless. Those rough hands were mere inches from his aching cock. Why the fuck wouldn't that pathetic asshole just touch him? He met Grimmjow's thrusts violently, nipping at his subordinate's lower lip. His erection throbbed as he watched the sexta's eyes roll back, and he tugged harshly on the blue hair to get the weaker Espada's attention. Grimmjow snapped his hips upward and Nnoitra groaned against the other's lips.

"Fuck, Grimmjow," he moaned, snaking a hand between their bodies to grip his own cock. Grimmjow's acute eyes followed the movement of the quinto's fingers as they wrapped around the base of his neglected erection and began hurriedly pumping. He quickly grabbed Nnoitra's wrist and tugged his hand away from the hard member, nearly faltering at the livid expression that flashed across the face centimeters away from his own. Before Nnoitra could completely lose his temper, the sexta swiftly wrapped his own hand around the long erection and began jerking almost in rhythm with his thrusts.

There would undoubtedly be bruises where Nnoitra's fingers dug into Grimmjow's shoulders as their bodies clashed together. The two men kissed desperately as they both approached climax. Grimmjow pushed as far into Nnoitra as he could. A few more thrusts had the sexta coming hard inside his superior. The rush of warm fluid deep in his passage, the way Grimmjow continued to roll their hips together, and the urgent tugging on his engorged cock pushed the quinto over the edge. Unable to stop another fervent moan of the weaker Espada's name, he spilled onto his subordinate's stomach and chest.

Exhausted, Grimmjow sank back into the bed, ignoring the sticky mess on his front and the other Espada still impaled on his cock. Nnoitra eased off of the sexta and lay next to him for several quiet minutes, staring at the ceiling and waiting impatiently for his breathing to return to normal. Assuming the lower ranked Espada to be asleep, Nnoitra grabbed the sheet and began hastily wiping away the cum that still clung to the tan body. He didn't expect the intensely blue eyes to fly open. A vicious grin stretched across the sexta's tired face. "The fuck you doin'?"

Nnoitra scoffed and threw the sheets to the floor, turning his back on the arrogant little shit. The mattress shifted, and the quinto felt a rough hand begin rubbing the small of his back. He didn't protest when the fingers trailed to his hip or when an arm wrapped firmly around his waist. His eye fell shut as a muscular chest pressed against his lean back. Grimmjow felt more than heard a contented sigh from the other Espada. He smirked before nuzzling against the silky black hair and allowing himself to drift off.

It dawned on Nnoitra shortly before he succumbed to sleep, as he shifted to ease the slight lingering discomfort in his ass and lower back, that he could have just had Grimmjow suck him off. He swore loudly.

* * *

I couldn't decide if I should write another threesome or stick with the original pairing, so I tried for both. Hopefully it turned out okay. I feel like the chapters are getting more and more lame. I really had no intention of the fic being this long, so I'm trying to come up with a way to wrap it up in the near future. I'm always open to feedback! Thank you so much to those who reviewed the last chapter-I have every intention of actually doing review replies, but I'm a total space cadet. I really do appreciate it!

Thanks for reading! Please review so I know what to work on!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight! This is probably the weirdest thing I've ever written.  
Warnings: yaoi, threesome, bj, rimming, and smut involving Resurreccións  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter Eight

"So what exactly are we doing here?"

Ulquiorra let out an imperceptible sigh as he watched his subordinates skeptically take in the sparse scenery outside the fortress. Well, he wasn't sleeping with them for their intelligence.

"As you should know, I am not allowed to release within the confines of Las Noches," he stated.

Grimmjow bristled at what he perceived as a condescending tone. "And?" He demanded. If this was just some excuse for the cuatro to flaunt his immense power, he was going to be seriously pissed. And why the fuck was Nnoitra suddenly grinning like that? He shot the quinto an angry glare.

Ulquiorra said nothing as he unsheathed his zanpakuto.

Grimmjow instinctively drew his own weapon, fully prepared (and almost hoping for an excuse) to fight the higher ranked Espada. Even if he was overpowered, he was certain Nnoitra would side with him against their stronger comrade. The quinto casually hefted his own zanpakuto, his relaxed movements masking his growing unease as he carefully watched his superior through a narrowed eye.

"Enclose. Murciélago."

The two lower ranked Espada took a few steps back as a green rain of spiritual energy began to fall around the pale form. The spiritual pressure, although nowhere near Aizen's, was still intimidating—beyond what Grimmjow was expecting. He glanced at Nnoitra and was relieved to see that he, too, was on edge. Three eyes widened as the rain dissipated. They stared as leathery, black wings unfurled and stretched leisurely before spreading to their full wingspan. The fourth Espada was a magnificent sight. Even someone who wasn't sleeping with him would recognize that.

Ulquiorra appeared in front of Grimmjow. He never saw the cuatro move. One moment, he was twenty or so feet away—and the next, his lips were pressing passionately against Grimmjow's. The sexta nearly dropped his weapon, doing his best to return the kiss as strong hands gripped his shoulders and the soft wings enveloped him. A small tongue ran along his lower lip and he immediately opened his mouth, allowing the cuatro to delve into the hot cavern. Blood rushed to Grimmjow's cock as he slowly rubbed his tongue against Ulquiorra's. The stronger Espada broke the kiss slowly, his lips lingering against Grimmjow's. The sexta opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized were closed, and found himself looking directly into large emerald orbs glazed with lust.

Nnoitra's sharp eye took in the hot scene. He shifted, adjusting his hakama around his hardening cock. For such a stuck-up little prick, Ulquiorra could be very sensual. As Grimmjow struggled to catch his breath in such close proximity to the cuatro's immense spiritual pressure, the expressionless face turned toward Nnoitra. The quinto met the impassive gaze evenly, a smug grin stretching across his face. So this really _was_ why Ulquiorra had dragged them both out here. Well if that's the way he wanted to play…

"Pray. Santa Teresa."

Grimmjow jerked his head in Nnoitra's direction, eyes widening. Holy shit. Holy _shit._ A fucking sex god. The man had _six _hands. He wondered irritably why the hell the quinto had never released before when they were fucking. That stunning body. And his spiritual pressure was staggering. He tore his eyes away from the muscular chest and took a few steps back from Ulquiorra, whose eyes were raking appraisingly over Nnoitra's form. The air felt cold against his skin when he was no longer wrapped in the leathery wings. Not about to be outdone by the others, he raised his own zanpakuto.

"Grind! Pantera!"

By the time the winds died down, both higher ranked Espada were standing directly in front of him. Ulquiorra's blank face tilted slightly to the side as his eyes swept over Grimmjow's lithe body. Nnoitra's wicked grin stretched even wider. One of the six rough hands slowly reached to touch the sexta's right ear. As soon as the hard fingers brushed against the soft blue fur, the ear twitched involuntarily. The quinto snickered, and Grimmjow glared at him. But then the fingers began to caress his scalp and run through his long hair, and the sexta found himself leaning into the touch.

Ulquiorra's hand closed around the other soft ear. He smoothed the fur with his thumb, enjoying the softness against the palm of his hand. The mesmerizing blue eyes fell shut as the two hands moved to lightly scratch and rub behind his ears.

Nnoitra's breath hitched at the deep, contented moan that escaped his subordinate's throat. He glanced at Ulquiorra out of the corner of his eye and grinned at the cuatro's apparent fascination with the fuzzy ear. He nudged the shorter Espada with a sharp elbow and jerked his head in Grimmjow's direction. He wanted to take the sexta first—but he also didn't want to fuck things up with Ulquiorra. The cuatro understood his silent question and gave a curt nod before fishing in his left pocket for the bottle of lube.

Nnoitra reached to take the bottle from Ulquiorra, and they both froze. When the gentle scratching behind his ears ceased, Grimmjow frowned and opened his eyes. His superiors were both staring at a small bottle of lube. He opened his mouth to ask what the fuck was wrong with them—and then immediately closed it. They weren't staring at the bottle; they were staring at their fingers. The quinto's hands looked sharp and rough. Ulquiorra's pale fingers ended with long, dangerous-looking black nails. "Shit," Grimmjow muttered, holding out his own hands, showing fingers tipped with short claws. There was no way he'd let either of the others fuck him without preparation and no way he'd want any of those fingers stretching his sensitive sphincter. Ulquiorra released the soft ear and grabbed the sexta's hand. Grimmjow started when the cuatro suddenly dumped a portion of the bottle over his fingers. "Prepare yourself," Ulquiorra ordered.

Before the meaning of the command had fully sunk in, Grimmjow found himself forced to his knees, a pale hand firmly twisting his arm behind his back. "What the—" That was all he got out before six sharp hands shredded the lower half of his tight armor. Impassive emerald eyes appeared directly in front of his face.

"I will not repeat myself."

Despite the harshness of the words, the lips that suddenly pressed against Grimmjow's were soft and inviting. He kissed back aggressively, shoving his tongue into the small mouth as he used his free hand to tug the smaller Espada closer. He jolted slightly as hard fingers gripped and spread his ass. Ulquiorra jerked his arm, bringing the slick digits closer to his entrance. Grimmjow pulled away, barely registering the thin strand of saliva that connected their lips. He searched the cuatro's stern face. A heavy sensation settled in his gut as he realized that his superior was entirely serious.

Trusting the sexta to obey his order, Ulquiorra released Grimmjow's wrist in favor of cupping his face and reconnecting their lips. He closed his eyes and relaxed, allowing himself to just enjoy his subordinate's flavor. His hands wandered down the broad shoulders and muscular back, feeling every shift in his body Grimmjow's slick fingers hesitantly probed his opening. He felt the taller Espada's breath quicken against his face, and he slowly opened his eyes. Even in such close proximity, he could distinguish the faint blush spreading across the sexta's cheekbones. The gorgeous blue eyes were squeezed shut, brow furrowed in an expression of both discomfort and growing arousal.

Nnoitra just watched Grimmjow's slender fingers cautiously rubbing around his entrance. The first one slid in effortlessly, but the second digit took a little more effort. He supposed his subordinate was being overly careful; although the sexta's fingers were undoubtedly less dangerous than his own or Ulquiorra's, they still weren't ideal for this sort of thing. Nnoitra didn't realize he was holding his breath until the second finger wiggled inside, and he had to fight not to echo the weaker Espada's sudden moan. As he watched the fingers probe deeper, he wondered again how a pretentious, emotionless little shit like Ulquiorra could come up with a plan this sensual. This was by far one of the most arousing things he had ever seen. So why the fuck was he just watching?

He ghosted all six hands up Grimmjow's sides, savoring the shudder that coursed through the lithe frame. He slid two hands back down to massage the sexta's hips and two hands around the muscular chest to antagonize the sensitive nipples. He began running the last pair of hands through the long, gorgeous hair—but he froze when his fingers brushed over Ulquiorra's.

The cuatro broke the heated kiss when he felt Nnoitra's hand against his. He glanced up into the violet eye, noting that the quinto's face wasn't that far from his own. He felt Grimmjow's gaze on him—and he also noted that the blue-haired Espada was no longer moving.

"Did I say you could stop?"

Grimmjow hurriedly resumed stretching himself, even though the cuatro had never broken eye contact with Nnoitra. Despite the uncomfortable stinging sensation and the occasional small nick from his short claws, he pushed the digits a little deeper—and managed to brush past his prostate. His eyes widened and he began rubbing the pads of his fingers in small circles against the sensitive gland. Heat spread throughout his groin as blood rushed to fill his already throbbing erection. With a soft moan, he rested his head against Ulquiorra's shoulder, hiding his flushed face.

Ulquiorra disentangled his left hand from the thick blue locks and ran his fingers through Nnoitra's sleek black hair. The quinto met his gaze evenly, thin lips stretched into a confident smirk, and the cuatro felt something in his chest tighten. True, Grimmjow was breathtakingly attractive (Ulquiorra briefly entertained the word "cute") in his released form—but Nnoitra was mesmerizing. He retained all the features Ulquiorra found pleasing, like the perfectly shaped nose, soft dark hair, slender frame, and legs that never ended. And now he somehow managed to become even more captivating. Maybe it was the absence of that ridiculous eye patch. Or the splash of color across the creamy skin of his face. Or maybe the six hands. The six hands that Ulquiorra desperately wanted to have exploring every inch of his own body. Firmly cupping the back of the quinto's neck, he tugged the lanky Espada into a slow kiss.

As the two hot bodies pressed against him, Grimmjow found himself growing uncomfortably hard. The soft, wet sounds of passionate kissing were too close to his sensitive ear. Distracted by the cuatro's lips, Nnoitra had slowed his ministrations on Grimmjow's hips and nipples almost to a halt. The sexta was painfully aware of the erections rubbing against his ass and thigh. He carefully withdrew his fingers from his own entrance and wrapped both arms around Ulquiorra's hips, straightening enough to run a slow lick around the shell of the pale ear. The cuatro's muffled moan went straight to his aching cock and he began impatiently rocking his hips back against Nnoitra's arousal.

The quinto regretfully pulled away from Ulquiorra's talented lips and tongue, using all six arms to lift Grimmjow off the ground and hold the smaller Espada's back flush against his chest. Two hands gripped and spread the muscular legs as he positioned his cock at the stretched entrance. He pinned the sexta's arms to his sides and continued rubbing the hard nipples with his free hands. He briefly nuzzled against Grimmjow's neck before sinking his teeth into the muscular shoulder. The weaker Espada moaned, and the quinto took that opportunity to thrust upwards while quickly lowering his subordinate's body.

A sharp cry cut through the cool air. Ulquiorra sat back, startled by Grimmjow's expression of pain. Apparently that trash couldn't even properly prepare himself. Although some of the blame would have to be assigned to Nnoitra, who stopped halfway in and then proceeded to brutally sheath his cock on the second thrust. The quinto changed his grip on the muscular legs, lowering their subordinate a little more and trying to hit a different angle. When that didn't seem to help, he began laving the bite mark on the sexta's shoulder and toying a little more roughly with the sensitive nipples. Grimmjow groaned and tossed his head to the side.

Ulquiorra leaned forward and wrapped one hand around the softening cock and gently cupped the sexta's cheek with the other, forcing Grimmjow to face him. With slightly flushed cheeks, parted lips, and glazed-over eyes, the weaker Espada was irresistible. Ulquiorra pressed their mouths together and began stroking and squeezing the half-hard length. The cuatro muffled the heated moans as his subordinate writhed in Nnoitra's grasp. Grimmjow gasped as the long cock suddenly pressed against the bundle of nerves deep within him. He threw his head back against the quinto's shoulder, groaning loudly in pleasure. Ulquiorra tilted his head to kiss the sexta's bared throat as he felt the other Espada's length hardening in his grasp.

As the pace of the thrusts increased, the sharp fingers on his chest rubbed more frantically, and Grimmjow tried to suppress the whimper of discomfort. If his arms hadn't been pinned to his side, he would have torn the rough hands away from the oversensitive nubs. And yet beneath the painful stinging sensation was a rush of extreme pleasure. Then a few rapid thrusts hit directly against his prostate, and he found himself unable to concentrate on anything but rolling his hips and trying to get that fucking amazing cock as deep as possible.

Ulquiorra tugged the quinto's hands from Grimmjow's chest. Nnoitra glanced at him before resuming the gentle nips on their subordinate's neck and shoulders. Large green orbs followed the sharp fingers as they trailed down to the sexta's legs and began lightly caressing the inside of his thighs. Ulquiorra gave the now leaking erection a few slow strokes as he contemplated the raw nipples. He carefully tapped the pad of his finger against an irritated nub. The piercing blue eyes cracked open enough to meet the cuatro's gaze. Keeping his eyes fixed on Grimmjow's, Ulquiorra leaned forward and pressed an open mouthed kiss against the right nipple. He flicked his tongue against the hard flesh, his cock twitching at the torrent of moans and a few choice profanities that escaped the sexta's lips. His hand slid down to the base of Grimmjow's cock, coming to rest against Nnoitra's rough hands, both of which were cupping the weaker Espada's balls. No wonder the sexta was still moaning like that. Trailing his small tongue across the muscular chest to assault the other nipple, Ulquiorra wrapped his other hand around his subordinate's throbbing cock and rubbed his thumb gently against the moist slit.

With Nnoitra driving into him and Ulquiorra exploring the front of his body, Grimmjow didn't think it could get much better. No longer even trying to hold back the moans, he allowed his eyes to fall shut and rested his head against Nnoitra's shoulder. He was unbelievably close. The molten pressure intensified as the cuatro continued teasing the head of his cock. Nnoitra began consistently hitting his prostate and the grip on his balls tightened. He tossed his head back, panting harshly. But then the small mouth moved away from his chest, and he groaned at the loss. He opened his eyes, searching for Ulquiorra. He looked down just in time to see the higher-ranked Espada's lips wrap around his throbbing erection. The cry of pleasure tore from his throat, and Nnoitra peered over his shoulder to see exactly what the fuck the cuatro had done now. Grimmjow was barely aware of his loud cursing as he came violently, with both Nnoitra and Ulquiorra gripping his hips to prevent him from shoving his cock into the warm, inviting mouth. After a few more particularly fast, deep thrusts, the quinto tightened his arms around Grimmjow and the sexta felt the hot explosion inside his passage. He panted heavily, closing his eyes and struggling to catch his breath as his superior rode out his orgasm.

Slowly coming down from his high, Nnoitra pulled out of his subordinate and allowed the cat-like Espada to slump back against him. Deep down, he enjoyed moments like this—both the feeling of having the warm skin pressed against his and the knowledge that, once again, he'd shown Grimmjow his place and reduced the sexta to a moaning mess. He nuzzled behind the shorter Espada's soft ear and grinned when it flicked it annoyance. The grin faltered at another sound of annoyance—an irritated flap of leathery wings.

With a sideways glance, Nnoitra took in the cuatro's still fully-clothed form. His eye roved upwards, over the obvious bulge between his superior's legs, over the surprisingly muscular chest hidden beneath the long white garment, over the expanse of sleek wings, and up to the large, emerald orbs. Ulquiorra did not look happy. Not that he ever looked happy—but now, Nnoitra was certain that the cuatro was pissed. The green eyes flashed severely as they met the quinto's gaze.

Leaving Grimmjow in a sated heap on the ground, Nnoitra slowly got to his feet and approached his superior. His cock twitched as he cautiously rested two hands on the cuatro's hips and two on the narrow shoulders. Without ever breaking the smoldering gaze, he cupped the delicate face and gently ran a hand through the soft black hair. Something—possibly the fact that the other Espada could overpower him—made his movements slower and more deliberate than when dealing with Grimmjow. Leaning down, he closed his eye and pressed his lips firmly against the cuatro's. The small tongue slipped into his mouth, and his stomach churned violently when he realized he could taste the sexta's cum. He resisted the urge to pull away, slowly adjusting to the strange flavor.

Ulquiorra laced his fingers behind Nnoitra's neck as the quinto tugged gently on his cloak. They kissed fervently, both aware of the dazzling blue eyes taking in their every move. Ulquiorra's hands slid down his subordinate's chest and firm abs. He allowed his subordinate to undress him, noting the quinto's slowness. An involuntary shiver coursed through the pale frame as the hard fingers brushed against his bare skin, and he felt the taller Espada grin against his lips. Even from a distance, he could hear the sexta swallow when the white clothes pooled on the ground. The cuatro let out a soft sigh when a rough hand wrapped carefully around his throbbing shaft. But he wasn't ready for that—he had other plans for his subordinate.

He rested his hands on Nnoitra's shoulders and pulled the quinto down to eye level. He engaged the other Espada in yet another slow kiss, letting their tongues tangle loosely. His lips lingered against Nnoitra's even after the kiss was over, staring confidently into the violet eye. "Get on your knees," he whispered, their lips brushing with every syllable. Nnoitra blinked dumbly before his eye narrowed in anger. He opened his mouth to protest, but the cuatro unfurled his wings and raised his spiritual pressure threateningly.

Nnoitra scowled, shooting the cuatro a hateful glare before lowering himself to his knees. He should have just grabbed the little bitch and taken him when he wasn't expecting it. So this was how Ulquiorra planned to repay him for his earlier consideration and rare show of respect for a higher rank? But then the other Espada dropped to his knees as well and slipped his arms firmly around the quinto's chest. Nnoitra immediately resumed groping the smaller body. His attention faltered when he noticed Ulquiorra shoot a meaningful glance at Grimmjow. The sexta immediately appeared next to them. Nnoitra was about to make a snide remark about his subordinate's sudden obedience, but he froze at Ulquiorra's next words.

"Prepare him for me."

Nnoitra turned his livid eye on Grimmjow in time to see a wicked smirk before his vision was obscured by the dark wings that wrapped around his body. Between the tight embrace of the wings and the strong arms that slipped around his shoulders, Nnoitra found himself barely able to move any of his own limbs. And somehow that didn't seem to matter as much when Ulquiorra began trailing light, feverish kisses along his neck. And it didn't matter at all when the cuatro sealed their lips together.

Grimmjow dropped to his knees behind Nnoitra and lightly trailed his claws down the stronger Espada's crack. He had to admit, the quinto had a nice ass. He began to trace the tense entrance, smirking when a small shudder passed through the lanky frame. The muscles twitched under his ministrations, and the long legs spread a little farther apart. Even though he knew his claws wouldn't penetrate the other's skin, he was still careful when he squeezed and spread the firm cheeks. Nnoitra glanced over his shoulder warily. Grimmjow grinned viciously at him and was relieved when Ulquiorra cupped the quinto's face in his hands and drew him back into a soft, distracting kiss. He definitely didn't want Nnoitra to see what he was about to do.

Before he could change his mind, Grimmjow leaned down and ran a slow lick over the opening.

Nnoitra jolted, tearing his lips from Ulquiorra's and turning to glare at Grimmjow. "What the _fuck_?" The violet eye flashed dangerously, but before Nnoitra could receive a response, the cuatro pulled him into another intense kiss. The small tongue forced past his lips to explore his mouth. Ulquiorra's sharp nails grazed and caressed his scalp, and Nnoitra relaxed slightly into the kiss until a rough tongue trailed along his perineum and back over his entrance.

Grimmjow was, once again, thankful for Ulquiorra's overpowering spiritual pressure. It was probably the only thing that stopped the quinto from turning around and obliterating him. The pale Espada hooked his arms below all of Nnoitra's and firmly held the taller Arrancar in place. Grimmjow gripped the long legs to prevent being kicked in the head. Nnoitra thrashed under his grasp and the sexta sank his teeth into the inside of his superior's thigh. He irritated the flesh with his rough tongue, pleased when the quinto's loud curses were muffled—presumably by Ulquiorra's mouth. He worked his tongue slowly along Nnoitra's thigh, his ears picking up the quiet moans and intense kisses.

As Nnoitra began to relax again, Grimmjow grew bolder, moving to blatantly lave the tight opening. He nipped gently at the sensitive flesh below the other Espada's entrance before turning his attention to the hanging sack.

Ulquiorra swallowed what would have been a very long, heated moan. The quinto's face felt hot under his palms. He allowed the tall Espada to break the kiss as he began to smooth the soft, black hair. The violet, lust-filled eye closed tightly in an expression of mixed bliss and discomfort. Ulquiorra felt two of his subordinate's arms slowly encircle his waist and gently squeeze his ass. Two more hands reached down to massage his slim hips, while the last pair of arms slipped around his muscular chest. The cuatro moaned softly into his subordinate's ear as the hard fingers kneaded the firm flesh on his ass. He quickly gripped Nnoitra's horns as the quinto shuddered violently. Glancing down, Ulquiorra caught sight of a black, clawed hand stroking and teasing the long, straining erection. Below that, he glimpsed a pink tongue lightly flicking against the sensitive balls. The quinto tossed his head back and Ulquiorra began kissing and sucking on the slender neck.

"Fuck." Nnoitra's voice came out as a hoarse whisper. He struggled to spread his legs to give Grimmjow better access. He knew he'd regret his behavior later, but right now, that rough tongue felt unbelievable. Hands firmly gripped his sides, and he looked into cloudy green eyes. Ulquiorra sat back, and Nnoitra allowed the cuatro to pull him down to rest on his elbows. With the slightly different position, Grimmjow seemed to double his efforts. Nnoitra arched his back as the sexta's tongue returned to his twitching entrance. Part of him was mortified by his body's reaction, but the other part desperately wanted his subordinate's tongue (or cock) buried as deep as it could go. Several long swipes of the textured tongue from his balls to his opening had the quinto breathing heavily and pressing his warm cheek against Ulquiorra's cool thigh. A pale hand came to rest against the side of his head, a reminder of the cuatro's infuriating composure. He wouldn't let that last.

Nnoitra's face was inches away from the pale erection. Ulquiorra shuddered as harsh pants ghosted over the aching, sensitive flesh. The rough grip on his ass tightened as the quinto spread his cheeks, mimicking Grimmjow's earlier actions. A third hand reached around. Ulquiorra jolted and gripped his subordinate's hair roughly as a sharp finger began stroking his entrance. He jerked Nnoitra's head to meet his gaze, but before he could vocalize his displeasure, a fourth hand cupped his balls. His breath caught in his throat and he relaxed his grip, allowing the silky hair to slide between his fingers. The fourth hand gave a gentle squeeze and the cuatro arched his back. The fingers on the third hand trailed lower between his cheeks and began lightly stroking his perineum. He slumped over, tugging Nnoitra's head closer to his lap.

The cuatro's erection was in obvious need of attention. Pearly precum gathered on the swollen head that begged to be touched. Nnoitra knew full well that his superior expected a blow job. He shouldn't have. A sudden rough bite from Grimmjow had Nnoitra gasping for breath. Ulquiorra stifled a moan at the hot exhalations close to his sensitive member. He looked down, meeting the quinto's breathless gaze. The taller Espada actually looked uncomfortable. Ulquiorra felt a small sense of satisfaction and pressed his erection closer to his subordinate's face.

As Grimmjow caressed one of his balls with that rough tongue, Nnoitra tentatively pressed an open-mouthed kiss against the base of the cuatro's cock. The submissive gesture was completely worth it for the unexpected moan that tore from the stronger Espada's throat. A fifth hand quickly wrapped around the neglected member. As Nnoitra resumed sucking gently near the base, he could feel the precum spilling over and running slowly down the shaft onto his hand. He sucked harder and gave the painfully erect cock a tight squeeze.

Grimmjow paused in his ministrations to stare as Ulquiorra tossed his head back and viciously gripped Nnoitra's hair. He flicked his tongue against the balls and resumed very lightly stroking the quinto's long erection. Both of his superiors seemed to be on the verge of coming, and his own cock was aching to be touched. With one last painfully slow lick from the swollen balls to the perineum and then over the tight entrance, Grimmjow pulled completely away from Nnoitra. His face broke into a smug grin at his superior's groan of complaint. Ulquiorra's emerald eyes, foggy with arousal, opened and focused weakly on his cat-like subordinate.

Grimmjow's blurry form moved away from Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra remembered how badly he wanted his cock buried in the quinto's tight passage. He glanced down and regretfully tugged his subordinate's hands and mouth from his body. Nnoitra looked up, a confused expression on his striking features. Ulquiorra moved to position himself behind the quinto, slicking his erection with the remaining lube. Grimmjow took Ulquiorra's former seat and leaned forward to capture the thin lips. Nnoitra quickly shoved the sexta away, snarling something barely intelligible about that tongue licking his ass. Thankful for the distraction, Ulquiorra pressed the head of his cock against the moist entrance and quickly thrust into the velvety heat.

Nnoitra's sharp fingers dug into the ground as he tossed his head back. Ulquiorra wasn't as big as Grimmjow, but he had somehow managed to hit his prostate on the first thrust. The second thrust ended in another direct hit, and Nnoitra found himself cursing, barely able to support his weight as the cuatro began rolling his hips in a slow but steady rhythm. Grimmjow was in front of him again, and this time, Nnoitra allowed a chaste kiss—which led to many brief, feverish kisses as pleasure coursed throughout his body. And then the soft lips were gone. He opened his eye, frowning at the unreadable expression on the sexta's face before the shorter Espada eased onto his back and slipped beneath the slender body.

He loved the sound of Nnoitra's moans. That was the only explanation Grimmjow could come up with as he trailed his tongue lightly down the incredible abs that seemed to go on forever. And then that thick, leaking erection was mere inches from his mouth. He flicked his tongue tentatively against the head and tried not to flinch when six sharp hands dug into his sides and hips. He took as much of the cock as he could into his mouth and sucked hard, his own neglected length twitching impatiently.

The quinto inhaled sharply, his vision going white for several long seconds. He hadn't asked Grimmjow to suck him off. The other Espada had just taken the initiative. And holy _fuck_, his mouth felt amazing. With an immense amount of effort, he forced his body to remain still, to avoid thrusting into the moist cavern. He figured it would be the first and last blow job from Grimmjow if he just shoved his cock down the weaker Arrancar's throat. As his vision came back into focus, he realized that the sexta's erection wasn't that far from his own mouth. And it looked painfully hard. He frowned slightly. Did his subordinate expect him to return the favor?

Ulquiorra slowed the movements of his hips, trying to bring himself down a little. He hadn't expected Grimmjow to get so turned on while preparing the other Espada. He also hadn't expected his subordinates to fall into a 69 position, but he wasn't going to complain about the delicious moans of pleasure escaping the quinto's throat. Gently gripping Nnoitra's ass, he leaned over in time to see the tall Espada apprehensively flick his tongue against the sexta's shaft.

At first, Grimmjow thought he'd imagined the tentative lick. He groaned around Nnoitra's cock, taking more of the long member into his mouth. But then his entire erection was suddenly engulfed in heat, and it was all he could do not to come on the spot. His head hit the ground, letting the quinto's length slip from his mouth, as he struggled to breathe. Rough hands spread his legs and cupped his balls, and he arched into the touch, moaning wantonly. Gentle fingers ran through his thick hair, and he was shocked to realize the soothing touch came from the cuatro. A sudden vigorous suck on his aching cock reminded him how close he actually was. And then the quinto's erection brushed against his lips. He closed his eyes, rested his hands against Nnoitra's sides, and began flicking his tongue against the leaking head. When the stronger Espada moaned around his cock, Grimmjow lost control.

Feeling the sexta's erection hardening even more, Nnoitra pulled away and carefully used a rough hand to pump his subordinate to completion. The violent climax streaked ribbons of cum across Grimmjow's stomach. Nnoitra watched the thick fluid drip slowly into his subordinate's hollow hole before running a last long lick along the underside of the sensitive cock. He felt Grimmjow squirm beneath him, and then the lips wrapped around his erection again and Ulquiorra began thrusting aggressively into his tense passage.

The tight muscles resisted Ulquiorra's retreat as he pummeled the quinto's prostate as hard as he could. He could hear Nnoitra's gasps as every thrust hit its target. Hot pressure built uncomfortably in his groin, and he pushed deep into his subordinate. Nnoitra arched his back and pushed his cock farther into Grimmjow's mouth. He groaned at the loss of pressure against his prostate and began to meet the cuatro's thrusts, forcing himself back onto the thick cock. Ulquiorra pounded roughly into the sensitive gland as the sexta swallowed around the erection, driving the tall Espada over the edge.

Grimmjow covered the cuatro's hands with his own, holding Nnoitra's hips still, as he sucked and swallowed every salty drop. The violent spasms around his cock were the final straw for Ulquiorra. Tossing his head back, he seated himself inside the quinto and finally spilled his load. Pleasure coursed throughout his body as he rode out his orgasm. He slowly came down from his high, dragging his cock out of the raw passage.

Nnoitra almost collapsed when Ulquiorra pulled out, his muscles twitching at the empty sensation. Grimmjow massaged the narrow hips as he shifted to lie down next to the quinto. He closed his eyes as the rough arms wrapped around his shoulders. He figured Ulquiorra would leave. The cuatro always seemed to have more urgent matters that required his attention, and Grimmjow knew the more powerful Espada was only with them for a good fuck every now and then. So he was a little surprised when a slender body curled up behind him and a pale arm slipped around his waist. He closed his eyes in exhaustion, dimly aware of soft, thin lips pressing briefly against his own.

Ulquiorra stared into the dark sky, listening to the heavy breathing as his subordinates drifted off. He idly ran his fingers through the long, blue hair, inwardly enjoying the faint rumbling purr in response. Nnoitra shifted and Ulquiorra raised his head to peer over Grimmjow's limp form. A lidded violet eye gazed back at him, a small grin tugging at the corners of the thin lips. Irritated by his recent realization that the quinto was actually rather attractive, Ulquiorra returned his gaze to the sky. He didn't object when sharp fingers intertwined with his own. He pressed his body a little closer to Grimmjow's, hoping that after his subordinates had a chance to rest, they would be ready for another round.

* * *

So, yeah. I wanted to try writing something a little different, and this is what happened. I'm not too pleased with a lot of things, but I got sick of trying to fix it all. The ending seems especially awkward, but I like to end things on a "happy" note because I'm a huge sap. Hopefully it was still okay!

Thanks so much for reading! And please review, so I know what I can work on in the future!


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is really short! Sorry!  
Another threesome.  
I do not own Bleach.

Chapter Nine

Footsteps echoed as Ulquiorra strode purposefully down the corridor. He didn't bother knocking on Grimmjow's door. Nnoitra had left it unlocked for him. He silently turned the handle and entered the dim quarters, sliding the lock shut behind him.

Nnoitra's back was to the door. He glanced over his shoulder, a little out of breath, but he managed to grin wickedly at Ulquiorra before he tightened his hold on Grimmjow's hips and resumed pounding into the sexta. Grimmjow braced himself on his hands and knees, tossing his head back at the ferocious pace; he didn't turn around and seemed not to notice the cuatro.

Ulquiorra found himself unable to tear his gaze from Nnoitra's back. And ass. The rippling, lean muscles of his back covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The way his sleek black hair clung to his neck and shoulders. The rhythmic movement of his hips as he thrust deep inside the sexta, drawing gasps and urgent moans from the weaker Espada. The noises went straight to Ulquiorra's cock. He stood frozen in place, staring as Nnoitra leaned over and slid his hands up Grimmjow's sides to tug and pinch the hard nipples. The moans doubled in volume.

Mentally shaking himself from his reverie, Ulquiorra approached the bed as Nnoitra nipped at a tan shoulder blade. He cupped the quinto's face and drew his startled subordinate into a slow kiss, slipping his tongue past the other Espada's lips. If Ulquiorra were being honest, he'd admit that he enjoyed kissing the tall, striking Arrancar. His cock twitched as the long tongue rubbed expertly against his. Nnoitra broke the kiss only when Grimmjow suddenly rocked his hips back to meet a particularly deep thrust. Ulquiorra glanced down, briefly meeting the fierce blue gaze, before trailing his fingers around the sexta's hip and loosely gripping the throbbing erection.

Moaning loudly, Grimmjow thrust into Ulquiorra's soft hand as the cuatro moved to sit in front of him. Nnoitra hadn't touched his cock since they'd started, and the sudden friction was almost unbearable. The other pale hand began carding through his hair, and he unconsciously leaned into the touch. He knew what Ulquiorra expected from him. He dropped to his elbows and began massaging the cuatro's narrow hips—even as the grip on his own hips tightened briefly. He groaned as his legs were spread farther apart, allowing Nnoitra's long erection to slide even deeper.

"Nnngh! Fuck!"

Nnoitra reached down and tugged Ulquiorra's hand away from the sexta's erection. He didn't want his subordinate coming too soon, and he was curious how long the weaker Espada could keep up with their current pace. He reached down to teasingly rub the insides of the tan thighs, noticing for the first time the way the other Espada's toes were curled. Grinning in satisfaction, he landed two deliciously slow thrusts directly against the sexta's prostate before picking up the pace again.

Blood rushed uncomfortably into Ulquiorra's erection at the sounds of Grimmjow's heated moans. He had started to enjoy how vocal his subordinate was during sex. And then rough fingers were loosening his hakama and tugging it from his slender hips. His cock twitched as the cool air assaulted the sensitive flesh—but less than a second later, the entire member was engulfed in a hot mouth. His hands quickly fisted in the soft blue hair as the tip of the sexta's tongue trailed along the underside of his erection. Closing his eyes, he allowed Grimmjow to spread his legs farther apart, giving the lower-ranked Espada better access.

Grimmjow squirmed, trying to get Nnoitra's hands to brush against his cock. He needed to come. He rocked his hips violently back against the sinfully large erection, moaning around the pale length in his mouth. He nudged Ulquiorra's legs a little farther apart and carefully cupped the sensitive balls. Upon hearing the cuatro inhale sharply above him, he began running slow licks up the shaft and lapping gently at the precum gathering at the head. Trying to imagine what he wanted done to his own untouched aching erection, which he was certain was on the verge of bursting, he lightly grazed his superior's cock with his teeth and then took the whole length back into his mouth, sucking vigorously. He was rewarded with a rare moan as the erection hardened even more. He began bobbing his head—slowly at first, and then increasingly faster—as the cuatro tugged almost painfully on his hair. Glancing up, he saw that the breathtaking emerald eyes were closed in bliss, the delicate lips parted to let out barely audible pants. Grimmjow winced as his cock grew even harder.

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the friction inside his raw passage. He desperately wished that was his cock, driving in and out of a tight ass. More specifically Ulquiorra's tight ass. When the cuatro started fooling around with them, Grimmjow thought he'd finally get to nail the emotionless but stunningly handsome little prick to the wall (or any surface, he wasn't picky). Yet every time Ulquiorra showed up, he ended up fucking with Nnoitra or Grimmjow ended up just sucking his cock. He knew he had been hoping for too much—and tonight was just another reminder of that. Pushing those thoughts from his mind, he swirled his tongue around the head of Ulquiorra's erection. He would just have to work harder.

Nnoitra pulled his cock almost all the way out and then slammed it back in, loving his subordinate's muffled cry of pleasure. Grimmjow rolled his hips back, taking in as much of his erection as possible. Nnoitra rubbed the muscular thighs firmly for several seconds before wrapping one hand slowly around the impossibly hard length and cupping the other hand beneath the swollen balls. The result was instantaneous.

Grimmjow's eyes flew open as he nearly gagged around Ulquiorra's cock, accidentally taking too much into his mouth. Slender fingers began squeezing and pumping his neglected erection, and it took only seconds to have him violently spilling his load onto the rumpled sheets. His muscles spasmed and clamped around the invading length, and Nnoitra buried himself to the hilt, coming deep within his subordinate. He rode out his orgasm, continuing for a few more thrusts that hit directly against the other Espada's prostate. Grimmjow moaned loudly around Ulquiorra's cock and sucked hard, sending the cuatro over the edge. His head fell back as Grimmjow swallowed around his length, not missing a drop. Several long seconds passed before the feeling returned to his legs and he was able to look down and meet the bleary blue eyes.

He gently smoothed the hair by Grimmjow's temples as his softening length slipped from the sexta's mouth. The rough mask lightly grazed against the inside of his pale thigh as the weaker Espada allowed his head to fall into the cuatro's lap. Ulquiorra could feel his breath hitch as Nnoitra carelessly pulled out and rested his full weight against Grimmjow's back.

After less than a minute of silence, Ulquiorra pushed his subordinates away and collected himself, adjusting his hakama. That had been shorter than he would have preferred but still satisfying, and now he needed to focus on other responsibilities. He left without a backwards glance, closing the door behind him.

. . . . .

Several minutes later, Nnoitra was sprawled next to Grimmjow, dirty sheets kicked hastily aside. Nnoitra ran a hand tiredly through his hair, glancing at his subordinate when he broke the silence.

"That little piece of shit."

He grinned at Grimmjow's scowling face. The weaker Espada looked pissed.

"Next time, I'm fucking him," he declared.

The quinto shrugged. "Whatever. Wanna go again? Or was that too much for you?"

Grimmjow smirked. Without bothering to dignify that question with a response, he roughly pulled Nnoitra on top of him.

* * *

Welp. This chapter _was _longer. I tried to add a humorous section at the end, but it failed in a most horrific way-so I decided to take it out. I've had this part written for over a month, but I kept trying to make it longer and then it just felt forced. So I've given up and posted it! Hopefully the next chapter will be better! (And by better, I mean longer and way smuttier.)

Thanks for reading! =) And reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! Longer and in a more timely fashion.  
Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last time!  
Warnings: language, yaoi  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter Ten

Nnoitra had given his actions careful consideration, which was rare for him. Just because everyone else in Las Noches suspected that Grimmjow wanted to fuck Ulquiorra didn't necessarily mean that Ulquiorra had the same suspicions or that he understood the intensity of Grimmjow's desire. Although Nnoitra was pretty sure that he himself had informed the little shit that the sexta wanted to fuck him—but Ulquiorra probably hadn't believed him. In light of recent events, he was certain that the cuatro just needed to be re-informed. In a discreet manner.

He slung his zanpakuto over his shoulder and wandered in the direction he was certain Ulquiorra had gone. Sure enough, as he turned the corner, he caught sight of the cuatro's petite frame about twenty meters in front of him. He also didn't miss the five or so others who happened to be passing through the same corridor.

"Yo! Ulquiorra!"

The cuatro froze and turned to fix Nnoitra with a frigid glare. It was the most emotion the quinto had seen the small Espada express outside the bedroom.

"Nnoitra." To someone who didn't have sexual encounters with the cuatro on a regular basis, the voice might have sounded even. But to Nnoitra, the annoyance was obvious. And it only made him grin wider as he sauntered toward his superior.

If he could have hand-picked a group of people to overhear their conversation, he couldn't have made any better selections than the current witnesses. Three of Grimmjow's own Fracción were loitering only a few meters from Ulquiorra. The fat one didn't seem like the talkative type, but the slender blonde and the short guy with the fucked up teeth looked like gossipy little shits. Even better, standing not far from the blonde was Szayel Aporro Granz, amber eyes flicking back and forth between the quinto and Ulquiorra and hiding a devilish smirk behind a white-gloved hand. But the icing on the cake was lingering at the end of the hall; the trustworthy tight-lipped Gin Ichimaru standing next to Grimmjow's best friend Kaname Tosen. Nnoitra didn't remember the last time he felt this happy when he wasn't either killing or fucking someone.

He stopped less than a foot away from Ulquiorra and grinned down at the cuatro. To his amusement, Ulquiorra actually looked a little apprehensive. He almost didn't go through with it. Almost.

"You know, Grimmjow really wants you to fuck him," he said, in a louder than necessary voice. Despite his limited vision, he didn't have to break the shorter Espada's gaze to notice the exasperated expressions on the Fracción's faces or Szayel's lewd grin. He didn't trust himself to look at Gin and Tosen.

He really hoped Ulquiorra would attack him. He was more than a little disappointed when his statement didn't get the slightest rise out of the cuatro. The fucking expressionless eyes never even blinked. Well, he should have expected as much.

"Vulgar trash." And then the petite Espada turned on his heel and proceeded down the corridor at a swift—but not obviously swift—pace, his coat tails billowing behind him, not even sparing a glance at the lower-ranked Arrancar and only nodding curtly in the direction of the former soul reapers. Feigning ignorance was the cuatro's best option, Nnoitra supposed. _Vulgar trash? That's not what you'll be saying later, bitch._ He flashed a wicked grin at Szayel before turning and heading in the opposite direction.

His good deed was done.

. . . . .

Ulquiorra walked in on them again. He knew Nnoitra and Grimmjow didn't exactly schedule their trysts, but once and awhile, it would be nice to find out sooner than the first abnormal spike of energy. As he locked the door, he was slightly surprised to find Nnoitra and Grimmjow seated on the bed, completely wrapped in each other's arms, mouths open and pressed together in a violent kiss, and the quinto impaled on Grimmjow's cock. He froze, his mouth going dry, eyes widening as they took in Nnoitra's long legs wrapped around the other Espada's waist. When Grimmjow began rocking his hips forward sharply, Ulquiorra couldn't tell which of his subordinates was suddenly moaning heatedly into the kiss. He couldn't bring himself to move. There was something so intensely intimate about their actions, and he was hesitant to interrupt.

Leaning back against the door, he continued to stare at the act in progress, the rapid rush of blood to his cock leaving him feeling a little light-headed. He wondered fleetingly how the sexta had convinced Nnoitra to be on the receiving end. He decided he was probably better off not knowing. They were both moaning now, but the muffled sounds didn't drown out the harsh slap of skin on skin as the taller Espada met each of Grimmjow's frenzied thrusts. So transfixed by the steady rhythm, Ulquiorra wasn't conscious of his own hand moving to fondle the obvious bulge in his hakama. His subordinates' kiss was taking on a desperate edge. Grimmjow's hands fisted in the soft, black hair as Nnoitra's fingers raked savagely up the sexta's back.

Ulquiorra tightened his grip around his clothed erection as the quinto arched into a particularly violent thrust. From across the room, he could see the long, engorged cock twitch as Grimmjow rammed repeatedly into the taller Espada's prostate. _Fuck._ Resting his full weight against the door, Ulquiorra rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock through his hakama, dampening the fabric with precum. His pulse hammered. He watched through foggy, lidded eyes as Grimmjow's hands trailed up and down Nnoitra's back, fingers occasionally digging into the quinto's skin. Clutching his superior tightly, the blue-haired Espada slowly pulled his erection all the way out before brutally sheathing it again in one thrust. At that point, Nnoitra broke the kiss.

"Oh, _fuck!_" he shouted."Fuck, Grimmjow!"

Ulquiorra moaned. He didn't mean to. But the expression of pure ecstasy on Nnoitra's face was just too much. Heads turned and all three lust-clouded eyes settled on his face, as if noticing him for the first time. Grimmjow slowed the movement of his hips. For several long seconds, the only sound in the room was the quinto's ragged breathing. Ulquiorra's eyes followed Grimmjow's hands as they slid down Nnoitra's lean back to harshly grip the tight ass. The sexta's cock slid farther inside, and Ulquiorra let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"The fuck are you waiting for?" Grimmjow growled.

Slightly annoyed that he was allowing his subordinate to goad him into action, Ulquiorra sonidoed to the bed as Grimmjow resumed pounding into the higher ranked Espada. Now that they were no longer wrapped in a tight embrace, Ulquiorra didn't feel so much like he was interfering in something private. Perching behind Nnoitra, he snaked a hand in between the two hot, sweaty bodies and roughly gripped the straining erection. He felt his subordinate's cock twitch as he squeezed. Hard. The quinto tossed his head back with a fervent moan, and Grimmjow immediately began nipping at the exposed neck. Pressing his torso against Nnoitra's back, Ulquiorra slipped his other hand around his subordinate's waist and cupped it over the head of his cock, smearing the gathering precum. The tall Espada arched into the gentle touch and began bucking his hips, thrusting into the cuatro's tight grip and rocking back against Grimmjow's erection.

Ulquiorra didn't object when Nnoitra suddenly urgently tugged both hands away from his leaking cock. He could only watch in stunned silence as the quinto roughly shoved Grimmjow flat on his back, pinning his shoulders to the bed, and proceeded to violently fuck himself on his subordinate's erection. Trying not to show his surprise, Ulquiorra immediately wrapped an arm around the slim waist, again taking hold of the engorged length. He began pumping rapidly as Grimmjow did his best to thrust up into the hot passage. The long erection hardened even more in his grasp, and Ulquiorra found himself again pressed against Nnoitra's back as the quinto was pushed to the edge. He pressed his lips lightly against his subordinate's spine and then ran a slow lick along a sharp shoulder blade, before easing his hips forward enough to rub his clothed erection against Nnoitra's back.

Knowing how turned-on the cuatro was pushed Nnoitra over the brink. So did the thick cock pistoning in and out of his stretched passage, creating almost constant pressure against his prostate. And the soft hand firmly jerking his sensitive erection. The heat built up in his groin and finally spilled over, streaking Grimmjow's chest and stomach with ribbons of cum.

"Shit, Nnoitra," Grimmjow hissed as the stronger Espada's inner walls clenched around his cock. The quinto moaned, gripping his subordinate's shoulders tighter as warm fluid coated the inside of his raw sphincter.

Ulquiorra pulled away from Nnoitra and watched the two weaker Espada continue to roll their hips together, riding out their orgasms. The quinto finally released Grimmjow's shoulders and slumped forward, his subordinate's softening cock slipping from his entrance. Ulquiorra's erection twitched as his eyes followed the path of the fluid beginning to run down Nnoitra's thighs. He found himself fighting a sudden strange urge to lean over and lick the salty liquid from those lean thighs and that tight ass. His cock throbbed, and he sat back, heaving an imperceptible sigh of annoyance. They were kissing again. Passionately. The soft, wet sounds seemed unbearably loud, both fueling the pressure building behind his cock and making him again feel like an intruder on a private moment.

He didn't have long to feel annoyed. Seconds later, Nnoitra was on his feet and mostly dressed, leaving Grimmjow looking puzzled, a sticky mess still coating his stomach and dripping into his hollow hole. Ulquiorra stared blankly at Nnoitra, who leaned over until his face was less than an inch from the shorter Espada's, his creepy grin stretching wider than usual.

"He's all yours," he said conspiratorially. Just loud enough for the sexta to hear. Shrugging into his jacket, he flashed a wicked smile at Grimmjow before smoothly strolling to the door. Ulquiorra watched him leave before turning back to Grimmjow.

The intensely blue eyes flicked from the cuatro's face to the tented hakama. And back to the delicate face, taking in the seemingly morose expression. He knew he needed to act quickly. After hastily wiping his stomach with the corner of the sheet, Grimmjow sat up and reached for Ulquiorra. As if drawn toward his subordinate, the shorter Espada leaned forward, hands firmly gripping the sexta's shoulders, parted lips connecting softly with Grimmjow's in a kiss that promptly melted into two or three. Tan hands held slim hips, thumbs rubbing small circles where the bones were close to the surface. Grimmjow slipped his fingers beneath the fabric of Ulquiorra's jacket, lightly caressing the pale skin with his fingertips. He ran his tongue along the cuatro's lower lip and moaned when the higher ranked Espada responded immediately, slipping his own small tongue into Grimmjow's mouth.

Keeping his lips locked with his subordinate's, Ulquiorra leaned back enough to allow the sexta to unzip his jacket and tug it from his shoulders. He deepened the kiss, suppressing a shudder as a finger lightly traced the number on his chest before grazing the hardened nipple. He spread his legs and rolled his hips forward, rubbing his leaking, still clothed erection against Grimmjow's now half-hard cock, savoring the muffled groan from the taller Espada. Warm hands returned to his hips, fumbling with the black sash in an effort to loosen his hakama. But before the offending garment could fall from his petite frame, the sexta's fingers wandered to the front, beginning to tease and play with the oversensitive member through the fabric. Ulquiorra gasped, pulling away from his subordinate's inviting lips, as he allowed himself to be fondled. Arching into the gentle strokes and light tugs, he slowly closed his eyes, mind going blank with bliss as Grimmjow seized the opportunity to initiate another long, wet kiss. The cuatro's cock jumped when the nimble fingers worked their way inside his hakama, brushing his achingly hard flesh before wrapping around the hot length.

The rough grip on his shoulders tightened as Grimmjow began slowly pumping the other Espada's erection, his own cock again almost completely hard. Wrapping his other arm around Ulquiorra's slender shoulders, he gently bit down on the cuatro's lower lip and sucked. With a barely audible moan, Ulquiorra bucked his hips, thrusting into the warmth of Grimmjow's hand. The blue eyes cracked open enough to see his superior's lust-filled expression. There was no holding back.

With a last quick kiss, Grimmjow sat up. Both pairs of hands instantly reached for the hakama, and within seconds, Ulquiorra found himself naked and pressed against the sexta, hands roving uncontrollably over his muscular body, rubbing and squeezing and stroking. He shoved Grimmjow back against the bed, barely registering the startled expression before mounting his subordinate and passionately crashing their lips together. His tongue delved into his subordinate's mouth as rough hands slid down his sides and firmly over his hips to rather harshly grip his ass. He fisted both hands in Grimmjow's soft hair as the taller Espada slowly rubbed their erections together. Ulquiorra's vision blurred as white hot pleasure coursed through his veins and settled behind his cock.

Grimmjow's talented tongue tangled frantically with Ulquiorra's as he kneaded the tight ass, fingers slipping closer and closer to the cuatro's entrance. At first he thought the stronger Espada hadn't noticed. The green eyes barely cracked open as the pad of a finger traced around the circumference of his tight opening. _Fuck,_ he wanted to be inside Ulquiorra so badly. When he teasingly trailed a fingertip along the smaller Espada's perineum, he didn't even register that his own moan was louder than Ulquiorra's.

So Grimmjow thought he would be topping? Surely the weaker Espada wasn't foolish enough to think he would be the dominant partner twice in the same day? Although Ulquiorra had to admit, the ministrations around his entrance felt unbelievable, increasing the molten pressure behind his cock. The cuatro knew his subordinate was good. But he was better. He deepened the kiss, reaching for the lube on the nightstand. He would have to rid the sexta of his delusions as quickly as possible.

An electric blue eye fluttered open at the harsh snap of the lube being uncapped, only to fall shut in bliss as a soft hand ghosted down his abs and wrapped gently around his arousal. The small tongue slid sensually against his, and Grimmjow tightened his grip on the deliciously firm ass. The cuatro's thumb swirled around the oversensitive head of his cock, making his vision explode in whiteness and his head grow a little foggier. The thumb pushed gingerly against the leaking slit. He moaned quietly. Soft lips pressed gently against his, and he responded eagerly. He barely felt the slippery finger lightly trailing against his entrance until it quickly wiggled all the way inside.

Ulquiorra pulled back as his subordinate gasped and arched away from the sudden intrusion. He swirled his finger inside the tense passage and nipped at the lower lip before trailing light kisses down the sexta's throat and sternum. Ulquiorra briefly studied the rapid rise and fall of the muscular chest before quickly flicking his tongue against a pert nipple and slipping another digit inside his squirming subordinate. He carefully scissored his fingers before curling them, pressing insistently against the weaker Espada's prostate. Grimmjow bucked his hips, and Ulquiorra had to let go of the thick erection to wrap his arm beneath the sexta's back. Strong fingers dug into his shoulders as he sucked the nipple between his teeth and bit down gently. He continued to rub the sensitive gland, his own cock throbbing at the way his subordinate moaned and spread his legs farther apart.

Ulquiorra swirled the tip of his tongue around the reddened nipple and risked a glance at Grimmjow's face. His eyes were closed tightly, lips parted, a slight blush visible across his left cheek. To stop himself from actually moaning, Ulquiorra blew gently on the wet, erect nub. The sexta's back arched even farther, and he hastily wiggled a third finger into the surprisingly tight passage.

"Unngh! Oh, _fuck!_"

Grimmjow groaned when the cuatro began curling all three fingers inside of him. He hadn't planned on letting Ulquiorra fuck him, but now there was no way in hell he was going to tell the higher ranked Espada to stop. Not when he felt so deliciously full. Not when the blinding waves of pain and pleasure were coursing throughout his body and settling in his groin. Not when the person doing this to him was the one he had lusted after since the moment they met. The small mouth wrapped around his other nipple, sucking hard, and he quickly fisted his left hand in the soft, dark hair and gripped the horn of the stronger Espada's mask with his other hand. And then a harsh jab to his prostate had him seeing stars.

"Fuck, Ulquiorra," he whispered breathlessly.

The cuatro glanced up, meeting Grimmjow's bleary gaze. He hastily withdrew his fingers, painfully aware of the small noise his subordinate made at the loss of sensation. Pouring a sufficient amount of lube into the palm of his hand, he hurriedly coated his erection and fought not to moan in pleasure. He pressed his hands beneath Grimmjow's knees and hooked the muscular legs over his shoulders, giving himself a very nice view of the sexta's impressive assets. He reached a pale hand between the legs and began lightly teasing the engorged cock with the pads of his fingers still slick with lube. Wrapping his hand firmly just below the head, he gently rubbed the slit with his thumb. The thick cock twitched under his ministrations.

"Nnnnnnggh…"

_Fuck._ Wide emerald eyes flicked back to Grimmjow's face. His subordinate was panting heavily, mesmerizing blue eyes clouded with lust. Ulquiorra tightened his grip on the hard member, giving it a rough squeeze. He felt the length harden even more as the sexta's head fell back against the bed. Lightly tracing the vein with the pad of his thumb, he positioned his own aching erection against the puckered entrance. He trailed his fingers lower and gently cupped his subordinate's balls before easing his hips forward so that only the head of his cock was inside the hot passage. His eyes fell shut as he willed himself to maintain some semblance of self-control and to not begin thrusting wildly into the weaker Espada. But it was getting a lot more difficult not to do just that when Grimmjow let out a heated moan.

Grimmjow bucked his hips to the best of his ability, trying to get that bastard's cock to slide a little deeper. Unbelievably strong hands gripped his thighs with bruising force and, if anything, the erection pulled slightly out of his passage. _Fuck fuck FUCK._ The cuatro was either more cruel or more skilled in bed that Grimmjow had predicted. Now that he was hardly being touched at all, he was leaning toward cruel. He could practically feel his pulse in his erection, and Ulquiorra was just staring at him blankly.

Another attempted roll of his hips did nothing to convince the cuatro to release the grip on his legs and touch his cock instead. Scowling and harder than he ever should have been, Grimmjow hurriedly reached down to wrap a warm hand around his own erection. He nearly went blind from pleasure as he began to frantically pump the engorged member. His entire body went limp as he pushed himself close to the edge in an embarrassingly small amount of time. And then the blissful contact was gone. Ulquiorra had grabbed his wrist, wrenching his hand away from the straining cock. He struggled against the vice-like grip, snarling angrily at the stronger Espada.

"What the _fuck?_"

Ulquiorra looked at him expressionlessly. "Did I say you could touch yourself?" As arousing as that display had been, _he _wanted to be the one to get his subordinate off.

Grimmjow's head fell back against the bed in exasperation. "Damn it, Ulquiorra," he shouted. "Just fuck me!"

That was exactly what Ulquiorra wanted to hear. "As you wish." He leaned forward, releasing the sexta's wrist and pressing his knees to his chest, nearly bending the taller Espada in half. Looking directly into the clear blue eyes and not once breaking the smoldering gaze, he eased his hips forward, not stopping until his erection was fully sheathed in the intense heat.

Grimmjow moaned as he was slowly, _finally_ filled. His muscles spasmed as he adjusted to the thick length inside of him. The grip on his legs loosened. He closed his eyes when a small hand returned to caress his aching erection, his body involuntary arching into the gentle strokes. The other soft hand cupped his bare cheek, and his eyes cracked open to find Ulquiorra's face centimeters from his own, their warm breaths intermingling. His muscles strained when the cuatro closed the short distance, pulling Grimmjow into a long, passionate kiss.

The softness of his subordinate's lips always surprised Ulquiorra. And the intoxicating flavor as he slipped his tongue into Grimmjow's mouth. And the fingers that ran through his hair, lightly caressing his scalp and sending bolts of electricity down his spine. He moaned quietly, his cock throbbing when the other Espada moaned in response. He felt his subordinate's erection grow harder. Keeping their lips locks together, he pulled almost all the way out before easing back inside. Judging by the muffled groan and the suddenly vicious grip on his hair, he had managed to hit the weaker Espada's prostate. He quickly thrust his hips forward again, ramming into the same spot.

"Mmmphg!"

He was too close already. And Ulquiorra was picking up the pace. Grimmjow lowered his legs, wrapping them around the cuatro's waist and pulling him deeper. He slipped both arms around the pale chest, pulling the stronger Espada as close as possible. Tongues fought for dominance as hips frantically rolled together. Each thrust seemed to strike deeper and harder. Grimmjow broke the kiss, eyes rolling back into his head at a particularly rough thrust, only dimly aware of the thin string of saliva still connecting their lips.

Without halting the movement of his hips, Ulquiorra bit down on the swollen lower lip and slid his hands down his subordinate's muscular chest. His fingers ghosted over the erect nipples before beginning to pinch and tug on the sensitive nubs, eliciting a sharp gasp from the weaker Espada. The pressure in his groin grew unbearable as the sexta moaned. He needed to come _now._ Returning his grip to the strong thighs, Ulquiorra leaned back and started thrusting more aggressively.

White explosions flashed behind Grimmjow's eyes. Holy _fuck. _A strong hand wrapped firmly around his engorged cock, tearing another loud moan from his throat. The hand squeezed gently and began pumping almost in time with the frantic thrusts that were hitting his prostate harder and harder, sending overwhelming sensations of both pain and pleasure coursing through his veins, pushing him close, _so unbearably _close to the edge.

"Nnnngh, _fuck_…" He met each thrust, eyes cracking open to see the rare expression of pure bliss on the cuatro's face. Panting heavily, he reached out and roughly grabbed the slender hips with both hands, urgently pulling the other Espada forward and deeper. Lust-clouded emerald eyes blinked slowly. And then a pale hand latched onto Grimmjow's hip, jerking the sexta into each blinding, vicious thrust.

Grimmjow wrapped his legs tighter around Ulquiorra's waist. He groaned as the tugging on his cock grew more insistent. His pulse raced as the pressure continued to build. The thick erection pummeled his prostate, jabbing the sensitive gland almost painfully. He moaned again, his muscles spasming against the persistent intrusion.

"Fuck, Grimmjow…"

That moan—that _fucking _moan. "Oh god, Ulquiorra…" The grip on his erection tightened, the cuatro's cock rammed into him, and he was suddenly coming violently, still clutching the stronger Espada's slender hips. His head fell back against the pillow, legs going slightly limp as he spilled over onto his chest and stomach.

Ulquiorra tightened his hold on Grimmjow's hip, burying himself to the hilt in the velvety heat as his subordinate's muscles clenched around his erection. Only dimly aware of how loud he was moaning, he came hard, continuing shallow thrusts to ride out the intense, much-needed orgasm that seemed like it would never end. Panting heavily, he slumped forward, waiting for the light-headed sensation to pass. As feeling slowly returned to his extremities, he looked up into Grimmjow's slightly flushed face.

That's when he realized his hand was still loosely wrapped around his subordinate's oversensitive softening cock. And the sexta's hands were still on his hips, legs wrapped around his waist, holding him inside the raw passage. His senses abruptly returning, he quickly tugged Grimmjow's hands away and pulled out as gently as possible. Grabbing the sheet, he cleaned his subordinate's torso, and after only a moment's hesitation, he carefully wiped away the cum that had started to leak from the tender opening—until the weaker Espada hissed in discomfort. Ulquiorra tossed the dirty sheet to the floor, eyes locking with Grimmjow's. As he shifted to lie next to the sexta, he wondered if his own eyes looked as exhausted and sated as his subordinate's. And then all thought ceased as a muscular arm wrapped around his narrow shoulders and pulled him against a hard body and into a soft kiss.

Ulquiorra wouldn't be leaving tonight. Grimmjow smirked against the stronger Espada's lips. Not after _that _orgasm. He ran his fingers through the soft dark hair as he relaxed into the inviting pillows. Thoroughly exhausted, he was asleep within seconds and thus was completely unaware of the pale arms that wrapped around his chest and the soft lips that lingered against his and the deep green eyes that sought to memorize the contented expression on his face as he slept.

* * *

Weak attempt at an awkward scene followed by smut! I wasn't terribly happy with it, but I have a short attention span, so it's posted. Hopefully it flows okay-I wrote this over a span of several days, and it seems a little on the choppy side. Part of me still thinks I can go somewhere with this-so I kind of felt the need to re-insert a few more characters, just in case having more people becomes necessary. (haha it probably won't, but it's always nice to have options.) Dialogue makes me want to light myself on fire.

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven? Yikes!  
Warnings: the usual, yaoi, blow jobs, hand jobs, and so forth  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter Eleven

"Did you tell Ulquiorra that I wanted him to fuck me?"

Nnoitra grinned, folding his arms behind his head and stretching his long legs on his subordinate's bed. "Don't expect me to do you any more favors."

"Some fuckin' favor," Grimmjow snarled.

"You're saying you didn't get off?"

Before Grimmjow could respond, Nnoitra sonidoed directly in front of him and fiercely gripped his shoulders, long fingers digging into the firm muscles as he viciously crashed their lips together. Grimmjow grunted in surprise as a long tongue tried to force past his lips. Quickly getting his bearings, he closed his eyes and roughly ran his hands up and down the quinto's back, tugging at the annoying jacket and raking his fingers against the strong skin. The hands on his shoulders slid upward to cup his face, trying to draw him deeper into the aggressive kiss. Grimmjow bit down harshly on the taller Espada's lower lip.

With a muffled groan, Nnoitra pulled at the sexta's jacket before running his hands across the muscular chest, rubbing his thumbs roughly against the hard nipples. Grimmjow moaned under the harsh ministrations, and Nnoitra slipped his leg between his subordinate's, pressing his thigh against the other Espada's obvious arousal. Grimmjow gasped as his superior rubbed his rock hard cock through the fabric of his hakama, and Nnoitra took that opportunity to finally shove his tongue into the hot mouth. The sexta fought him for dominance of the kiss, their tongues tangling frantically, lips pressed as tightly together as possible.

Hoping to catch the higher ranked Espada off-guard, Grimmjow slipped his right hand down the quinto's lean back and gave the tight ass a vicious squeeze before firmly trailing his hand around the bony hip to cup the painfully hard erection through his hakama. At his superior's urgent moan, he began to fondle the aching length, gently gripping and rubbing the shaft and cupping the heavy balls. With a last sharp nip at the quinto's lower lip, Grimmjow broke the kiss long enough for them to hastily loosen each other's hakamas and stagger back to the bed. By the time Grimmjow shoved Nnoitra onto his back, they were naked from the waist down and their lips were again locked.

Delving his tongue into his superior's large mouth, Grimmjow quickly snaked a hand down the long torso and firmly wrapped it around the engorged cock. Nnoitra abruptly fisted his left hand in the blue hair and slipped his right hand between the sexta's legs, cupping and lifting the sensitive sac. Grimmjow arched into the touch, tightening his hold on the other Espada's straining erection. He slid his fingers up to the head, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the slit until he felt it grow slick with precum. The quinto moaned loudly as Grimmjow smeared the pearly fluid around the velvety skin.

Grimmjow cracked his eyes open to look into the single lust-filled violet depth. He lowered his hips until his own erection brushed against Nnoitra's before wrapping his hand around both of their cocks. The violet eye widened and slender fingers joined Grimmjow's own around the two throbbing members. Heat pooled uncomfortably in Grimmjow's groin as Nnoitra firmly squeezed the hard lengths.

The sexta groaned and Nnoitra switched tactics, beginning to slowly stroke both of their erections. He tightened his grip in the soft, blue hair and tugged his subordinate's lips away from his own. The shorter Espada frowned down at him. Nnoitra bit the sexta's kiss-swollen lower lip before murmuring, "Suck me off."

Grimmjow pulled away, his frown deepening. "What?"

Nnoitra lightly trailed the tip of his forefinger across the sexta's dripping slit, earning a loud moan from the weaker Espada. "I want you to fuckin' suck my dick." He brought his finger up to Grimmjow's lips, and his subordinate instinctively flicked his tongue against the slender digit, cleaning up the salty substance.

The electric blue eyes narrowed, a small smirk tugging at the corners of the sexta's mouth. "Only if you return the favor."

Nnoitra scowled and rolled his subordinate over onto his back, pinning the broad shoulders against the mattress. "Don't be such a little bitch," he muttered irritably. Nevertheless, he pressed his lips softly against Grimmjow's.

The fierce blue eyes blinked and slowly closed, the sexta's expression softening at the gentle caress of the other Espada's lips. He brought his left hand up to briefly cup Nnoitra's cheek before smoothing the sleek dark hair away from the handsome face. His right hand fisted in the material of the quinto's jacket, tugging at the obnoxious article of clothing.

Nnoitra broke the kiss and pushed himself into a sitting position, straddling the sexta's waist and rubbing his ass teasingly against the thick, leaking erection. He swiftly finished stripping and tossed his jacket to the floor, grinning wickedly as his subordinate's eyes raked appreciatively over his lean body. Leaning forward, he pushed the sexta's jacket off his shoulders and began massaging the tense muscles with his long fingers. Grimmjow shrugged out of his jacket and rested both hands on Nnoitra's slender hips, unable to tear his eyes from the long torso and massive erection. He could see the precum already gathered at the head. He could practically taste it.

Nnoitra followed the direction of Grimmjow's gaze, his grin widening. He decided not to deny the sexta what he so obviously wanted. Turning around, he shifted to straddle his subordinate's face, his blood-heavy cock dangling precariously close to Grimmjow's lips and his own mouth mere centimeters away from the shorter Espada's thick, throbbing length. Warm hands immediately gripped his tight ass, squeezing roughly, spreading and kneading the firm flesh. He spread his legs farther apart and the head of his cock brushed against the sexta's soft lips. Roughly gripping Grimmjow's hips, Nnoitra mentally prepared himself to take his subordinate's entire length in his mouth—but then the grip on his ass tightened and a wet tongue began flicking against the sensitive slit, cleaning the precum from the head of his achingly hard member.

A feral grin stretched across Grimmjow's face at the stronger Espada's moan of pleasure. The long legs spread even farther apart and he quickly ran his tongue down the long shaft before returning his attention to the leaking slit. He wrapped his lips around the head, sucking and swirling his tongue around the smooth, sensitive flesh, savoring the salty flavor. He felt the length harden even more.

Nnoitra tightened his hold on Grimmjow's hips before wrapping his mouth around the head of the thick cock and slowly easing the length into his hot mouth. He grazed the shaft with his teeth before sucking hard and swallowing around the leaking member. He knew he could outdo Grimmjow.

The sexta moaned around the cock in his mouth. He had to work harder. Digging his blunt fingers into the higher ranked Espada's ass, he pulled the quinto's hips closer to him and relaxed the muscles in his throat, taking the entire length and fighting not to gag.

Nnoitra struggled to keep his hips still. He allowed his subordinate's cock to slip past his lips, his tongue lingering at the head. He felt the sexta gasp around his length. He dragged his tongue slowly over the slit and down the shaft before pressing his lips around the base in an open-mouthed kiss. Wrapping both arms around the muscular thighs, he cupped and lifted the shorter Espada's balls for added sensation.

Not to be outdone, Grimmjow pulled back until the head of the straining erection was barely resting against his lips and gently ran his tongue around the tender flesh. Nnoitra moaned against the base of his cock and Grimmjow carefully nipped at the swollen head, before running several soothing licks over the leaking slit. Tugging the quinto closer, he flicked his tongue lightly against the length of the shaft, working his way toward the hanging sac. Sliding his thumbs in the stronger Espada's crack and spreading him open wider, Grimmjow began laving the sensitive balls.

Pulling away from his subordinate's cock, Nnoitra tossed his head back. He didn't moan until the pad of a thumb began teasing his perineum. He was gripping the sexta's muscular thigh and still cupping the tender sac, eye closed in bliss, head thrown back and lips parted to let out a low, lustful moan when the door opened with a quiet creak.

Breath hitched. And then the door shut quickly. And locked. Nnoitra's eye cracked open to meet Ulquiorra's intense gaze. The cuatro stood, his back pressed against the closed door and his hakama already tented by an obvious erection. Nnoitra grinned slowly. Keeping his eyes locked with the stronger Espada's, he leaned over and took Grimmjow's entire cock in his mouth. Tearing his hand away from Grimmjow's strong thigh, he gripped the based of the sexta's erection. Following a firm squeeze, he began rhythmically bobbing his head and pumping the hard, hot flesh.

He was pretty sure Ulquiorra moaned louder than Grimmjow.

The sexta's head fell back against the mattress, vision exploding in white flashes. The stronger Espada rolled his hips, brushing the sensitive head of his cock against Grimmjow's soft parted lips, and the sexta's tongue immediately flicked out to make contact with the tender flesh. He forced the grip on Nnoitra's ass to relax and slipped his hand down to fondle the tender balls. He sucked hard.

Ulquiorra approached the bed silently, sinking to his knees to get a better view of what Grimmjow was doing to the long erection. The sexta's cheeks hollowed as he sucked on the head before pulling back, his lips lingering against the tip in what seemed to be a slow, gentle kiss. Holding his breath, Ulquiorra leaned a little closer. Soft lips parted and the pink tongue began lapping at the dripping slit. He heard the quinto's muffled groan and tore his eyes away from the engorged cock and the frustratingly kissable mouth to take in the shuddering, lean frame.

Pale hands fisted viciously in the sheets. His subordinate really was a sexy sight. Nnoitra was panting heavily, mouth wrapped loosely around just the head of Grimmjow's cock, eye shut tightly in pleasure. Ulquiorra quickly stood, slipping onto the bed to perch behind the sexta. He reached forward and rested his hands against the slim hips. Glancing down, he saw Grimmjow looking at him curiously, mouth full of the quinto's massive erection.

Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow's wrists, urging both hands to wrap around the quinto's cock. "Keep going," he ordered, his own hands lingering against Grimmjow's as his subordinate allowed the throbbing length to slip almost all the way out of his mouth. Ulquiorra lightly trailed his fingers up to Nnoitra's ass before cupping and spreading the firm cheeks. He watched the sexta loosely grip the long shaft with both hands before he eased his own pale hand beneath the sac.

Nnoitra moaned around his subordinate's cock, and Grimmjow tightened his hold on the hard shaft, bleary blue eyes rolling back into his head at the sinful vibrations.

Ulquiorra caressed the tender balls, eliciting another low moan from the quinto. His hakama began to feel a little too tight from staring at the lean, sexy back, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, as the tall Espada arched into the gentle touches. Ulquiorra shifted to give his now rock hard cock more room and lightly pressed the pad of his index finger against the quinto's tight entrance.

Nnoitra gasped, nearly gagging around Grimmjow's erection. He hadn't agreed to this. But he didn't complain as the soft finger began tracing the circumference of his opening before starting to lightly stroke his perineum. Sudden hard suction on the head of his cock left him seeing white. And then the hands loosely gripping his shaft began lightly wringing in opposite directions.

The slender hips bucked and Grimmjow continued to rub the long erection, feeling it harden even more in his grasp. When he opened his eyes, he could see Ulquiorra's soft fingers fondling the quinto's balls. He sucked hard, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue and roughly pumping the shaft. The hips started rocking in time with his frantic tugs on the straining cock, and within seconds, the higher ranked Espada was coming.

With a muffled cry of pleasure, Nnoitra tensed and spilled into his subordinate's mouth. He could feel the sexta's tongue swirling against the leaking head of his cock and the vibrations as the shorter Espada moaned at the rush of salty fluid. He rode out his orgasm, grateful that Ulquiorra hadn't stopped touching him. The light touches in such sensitive places had turned him on so unbelievably much.

Grimmjow allowed the softening cock to slip past his lips, bucking his hips and forcing his still hard length into Nnoitra's mouth. The quinto hesitated before beginning to bob his head, hoping to get his subordinate off in as little time as possible. He jolted when Ulquiorra appeared in front of him, large, green eyes fixed on the engorged cock sliding past his lips. Locking eyes with the cuatro, he gave the shaft a slow lick before taking the length in his mouth and bobbing his head. He felt the sexta's rough mask scrape against his leg as his subordinate suppressed a moan. Without breaking eye contact with Ulquiorra, he began pumping the hard shaft and gently rolling the tender balls.

Grimmjow arched his back, gripping the quinto's legs as molten pressure coiled in his groin.

Aware of the large emerald eyes focused intently on the cock in his mouth, Nnoitra sucked harder and jerked faster, relishing the way his subordinate's length grew even harder under his ministrations. He gave the aching erection a brutal squeeze, his spent cock twitching at the strangled cry that tore from Grimmjow's throat and the breathy moan that slipped past the cuatro's parted lips. The impassive eyes lowered to watch the long fingers fondling the sensitive sac, and it wasn't long before pale fingertips traced the length of the slender digits and then slipped between them to caress the soft skin.

His subordinate squirmed, and Nnoitra grazed his teeth against the smooth head of the erection. A sharp pain suddenly flared on the inside of the quinto's thigh as Grimmjow sank his teeth into the creamy flesh, muffling an urgent moan. Nnoitra frowned at the way his cock began to harden again. He needed to finish Grimmjow quickly.

He quickly pulled his mouth away from the throbbing length and began pumping frantically. He could feel the muscles in the sexta's legs tensing. Just a little more…

And then Ulquiorra's face was millimeters away from his own, the tips of their noses practically touching. "Swallow it," the cuatro whispered heatedly.

The wide violet eye stared at him blankly, until a strong pale hand fisted in the soft black hair and forced the quinto's head back down. Shooting Ulquiorra a murderous glare, Nnoitra wrapped his lips around the head of Grimmjow's erection just in time for the hot explosion. He could feel the muscles in the thick cock spasm, shooting ribbons of cum into his mouth. He frowned at the salty, slightly bitter flavor as he continued to pump the hard length, allowing his subordinate to ride out his orgasm.

As soon as the sexta's muscles began to relax, Nnoitra pulled away, his stomach churning as he tried to swallow the thick fluid.

"Mmmph!"

He suddenly found Ulquiorra's lips mashed against his, the small tongue prying his lips apart and delving into his mouth. He stared at the cuatro's face in astonishment, taking in the impassive eyes now closed in a peaceful expression as he longingly rubbed his tongue against Nnoitra's, tasting their subordinate's flavor. A small hand snaked down Nnoitra's abs and cupped his half-hard erection. The violet eye rolled back into his head, and the quinto bucked his hips into the touch.

Ulquiorra broke the kiss with a soft, wet sound, eyes opening and gazing lustfully into the lone violet depth. Nnoitra fought not to moan at the sheer intensity of the stronger Espada's gaze.

Distracted by the cuatro's mesmerizing emerald eyes, Nnoitra wasn't paying attention to Grimmjow. Later, when he thought back to the events, he would be impressed by the sexta's speed. One moment, he was gazing into the smoldering green eyes laced with a subtle but noticeable expression of pure lust that gave Nnoitra the uneasy impression that the cuatro was on the verge of flipping him over and nailing him. The next moment, the quinto found himself forced to the head of the bed, wrists bound behind his back with Grimmjow's black sash and the extent of his subordinate's spiritual pressure bearing down on him.

And then Grimmjow's face appeared directly in front of his own, eyes blazing, a feral grin stretched across his face. "Don't fucking move," he hissed, trailing a finger along the length of the quinto's now straining erection.

The soft pad of the finger swirled slowly around the smooth head, and Nnoitra struggled to suppress a moan.

Even with the sexta's spiritual pressure, he could have easily freed himself—the bonds were mostly symbolic, he figured. But he was a little curious as to what his subordinate had in mind. And how Ulquiorra would respond to the sexta's imminent advances. So he would play along. For now, at least.

And his cock _certainly_ was not fully erect and leaking because of the rough treatment and shoddy bonds.

Grimmjow turned to face Ulquiorra, electric blue eyes flashing dangerously. Ulquiorra stared blankly at his subordinate. With no outright rejection, Grimmjow didn't hesitate. He was on the smaller Espada in an instant, violently crashing their lips together and impatiently unzipping the obnoxious jacket. He fumbled with the cuatro's black sash until the hakama slowly slipped from the slender hips. Despite the fact that his tongue was practically down the other Espada's throat and the pale hands were fisted tightly in his soft hair, Grimmjow couldn't possibly fail to notice the uncomfortable hardness of the pale erection. His right hand immediately wrapped around the aching length, squeezing and pumping and smearing the precum that slowly spilled over the head and dripped down the oversensitive shaft.

The urgent moan that tore from the cuatro's throat had Grimmjow's cock completely hard again in a matter of seconds. He nearly tore the jacket from the shorter Espada's shoulders in his haste to get the little bastard naked. Grimmjow pulled his lips away from Ulquiorra's long enough for his fierce blue eyes to rake over the smaller, panting frame. He froze when his gaze fell upon the engorged cock, the painfully hard length still wrapped in his firm grasp. Suddenly both of Ulquiorra's hands were cupped over his, urging him to resume rubbing the shaft. As the cuatro forced their lips back together, Grimmjow could feel the other Espada's fingers stroking his own pale erection. For several long seconds, three hands rubbed the aching length. Grimmjow cracked his eyes open to meet his superior's lidded gaze before the small hands reluctantly released the throbbing arousal.

His cock twitched as Ulquiorra finally tugged his h-a completely off. Releasing the leaking erection, he grabbed the cuatro's hips and tugged the shorter Espada into his lap. As Ulquiorra moved to straddle him, he grabbed Grimmjow's right hand and wrapped his mouth around three of the fingers. Grimmjow blinked, staring at the delicate face as a small tongue teased the sensitive digits. Apparently his superior was more than willing. He snaked his arm around Ulquiorra's shoulders, caressing the back rim of the shorter Espada's hollow hole. The cuatro moaned around his fingers, the vibrations making his cock throb with need.

Grimmjow jolted when both of Ulquiorra's hands wrapped around his erection. A fingertip gently caressed the head of his cock, eliciting a low moan from the sexta as he felt the precum begin to gather at the tip. Ulquiorra sucked hard around his fingers and dragged the pad of his finger across the leaking slit. Grimmjow bucked into the touch, and suddenly the cuatro's erection was pressed against his own. The pale hands held the undersides of their cocks together, rubbing frantically. He could feel Ulquiorra rocking his hips, trying to get as much friction as possible against his oversensitive length. He moaned, pulling his fingers from the shorter Espada's mouth and urgently pressing their lips together.

Ulquiorra quickly focused his attention on the base of Grimmjow's cock, gently squeezing and rubbing. He tried not to tense when the slick digits slipped down his crack and began teasing his entrance. He gasped into his subordinate's mouth but managed to stay relaxed when the first finger wiggled gently inside the tight passage. Rough fingers soothingly rubbed around his hollow hole and Ulquiorra failed to suppress a quiet moan. A second digit worked its way inside his opening. He slumped against Grimmjow as the fingers brushed past his prostate.

Grimmjow hesitated for a split second and then began rubbing small circles against the sensitive gland. Ulquiorra bucked his hips and cupped a hand around the heads of both of their erections. The sexta was almost as hard as he was. He started to worry that he wouldn't last long enough to go through with the act when a third finger abruptly slipped into the tight entrance. He tossed his head back, squeezing the base of his dripping cock a little tighter. Barely able to see through the fog of pleasure, he reached back to the night stand, fumbling for the lube. He upended the bottle over both of their erections, groaning as the fluid dripped down his aching shaft. He quickly returned both hands to the aching lengths, rubbing and thoroughly coating his subordinate's cock with lube.

Nnoitra's wide violet eye stared at the display. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were so entirely wrapped up in each other, it seemed like they had forgotten that he was even there. He had to force himself not to stare at the cuatro's tight entrance, stretched to accommodate the three probing fingers. He wanted to fuck that higher ranked prick in the worst way. His cock throbbed as the sexta's fingers pressed against the stronger Espada's prostate. Ulquiorra's moans, muffled by Grimmjow's mouth, only made his aching erection grow even harder. He squirmed, loosening the black sash around his wrists, and slowly slipped a hand around his shaft. He fought not to buck into the light touches as he began hesitantly stroking the hard flesh.

Ulquiorra rocked his hips against Grimmjow's fingers. The pressure building in his groin threatened to spill over as the digits pressed firmly against his prostate. He couldn't hold back the low moan of protest as the sinful fingers suddenly pulled out of his stretched passage and briefly caressed his perineum.

Grimmjow pulled away from Ulquiorra's lips, looking into the deep green eyes. His pulse raced as both of his hands settled on the slim hips. Part of him couldn't believe that Ulquiorra was going to allow him to go through with this. Gently pushing the petite Espada out of his lap, he turned the cuatro around and urged him onto his hands and knees. He couldn't stop his eyes from raking over the firm, smooth ass. His erection throbbed. The stronger Espada looked over his shoulder expectantly. Nnoitra's face mirrored the expression.

Grimmjow didn't waste any more time. Grabbing the cuatro's hips a little harder than necessary, he nudged the slick head of his cock against the tense entrance. When his erection met with resistance, he trailed his right hand along Ulquiorra's hip and wrapped his fingers gently around the stronger Espada's arousal. The pale length was still slippery with the lube that he'd so hastily dumped over both their erections. He pumped slowly, making sure to rub every inch of the hard cock. A soft groan slipped past the cuatro's lips, and a vicious grin stretched across Grimmjow's face. He could feel the other Espada's muscles relaxing. Continuing to stroke the straining erection, he carefully pressed forward, slipping the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle and into the hot passage. He didn't stop until he was completely sheathed in the cuatro.

"Fuck," he hissed.

Tight muscles clenched around his erection, and Grimmjow slumped against Ulquiorra's back, panting heavily and wrapping his left arm around the shorter Espada's heaving chest. Trying not to move too quickly, he nipped at a pale shoulder blade and began tugging at one of the hard nipples. The cuatro arched his back in pleasure.

Nnoitra watched, completely frustrated, as the sexta rested his weight against Ulquiorra. He could see the strong hand wrapped around the pale, dripping cock, firmly but slowly pumping the entire length. The pale, muscular back arched deliciously when Grimmjow started pinching and rolling the erect nipple. He watched as Ulquiorra rocked his hips against Grimmjow's, trying to take his subordinate as deep as possible, eyes closed in an expression of bliss—or at least as close to bliss as the cuatro could get. The blue-haired Espada began slowly thrusting into the tight passage, meeting the rhythmic rocking of the slender hips and tearing a quiet moan from Ulquiorra's throat. Unfocused blue eyes met Nnoitra's severe gaze.

He'd expected the sexta to completely snap and fuck Ulquiorra's brains out. That was obviously what his subordinate wanted to do. And that's what _he _wanted his subordinate to do. But now, it looked almost as if the sexta were being considerate. Nnoitra frowned. Grimmjow was not considerate. It was true that neither Nnoitra nor Grimmjow wanted to piss their fuckable superior off. But there was no reason to turn into a huge fucking pussy around him either.

And there was no way Nnoitra would be able to get off watching his subordinate lovingly caress the pale cock.

"Fuck him harder."

Both the other Espada jolted at the hoarse interjection. Two sets of vibrant eyes looked up at the quinto, taking in the lustful expression on his face before sweeping down and settling on the fist clenched firmly around the long, straining erection. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, following the movements of the slender fingers wrapped around the massive length.

Ulquiorra watched the precum pool at the tip of his subordinate's erection. A few rough jerks had the pearly fluid slowly trickling over the smooth head and down the hard shaft. A small, pink tongue darted out to moisten the suddenly dry lips.

And then the thick cock inside his passage slid almost all the way out. His eyes widened at the empty sensation before he was abruptly filled. His muscles tensed around the intrusion, resisting when it dragged almost all the way back out. He inhaled sharply as his subordinate's erection was forced back into his tight passage, pressing firmly against his prostate. The warm fingers gave his nipple a rough pinch. And the grip around his cock tightened. Pale fingers clutched the sheets as Ulquiorra tossed his head back in bliss, unable to stop a soft moan—which turned into a loud moan as Grimmjow began pounding into him, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Ulquiorra rocked his hips back against the sexta's, increasing the force of every rhythmic impact against the sensitive gland. The hand on his cock began pumping frantically, almost in time with the frenzied thrusts.

The hot pressure pooling in his groin was quickly reaching its limit. He dropped to his elbows, slouching forward and spreading his legs to take Grimmjow as deep as possible. The fingers on his nipple trailed up his left side to roughly grip his hip, aiding the rocking of his hips and the pummeling of his prostate. White flashes exploded behind Ulquiorra's eyes, his cock threatening to spill over.

"Grimmjow," he whispered. "Don't stop."

"Oh fuck, Ulquiorra," Grimmjow moaned. He roughly jerked the hard length and thrust as hard as he could, resulting in a rough, direct hit to the shorter Espada's sweet spot.

"Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra actually cried out in pleasure. A few more quick pumps and one more deep thrust had the cuatro's entire body tensing as he came violently. His inner walls clamped around the invading cock, pushing the sexta over the edge as well. With a low moan, Grimmjow buried himself to the hilt and rested his full weight against Ulquiorra's back, his limbs practically going numb at the intense rush of fluid into the shorter Espada's raw passage.

Grimmjow rested his cheek against the cuatro's back as he slowly caught his breath. The pale skin was clammy with sweat. On impulse, he ran a lick up the angular shoulder blade. Ulquiorra shivered. Grimmjow felt his superior's spent length twitch against his hand. He hadn't noticed that his hand was still cupping his superior's cock. He quickly pulled away and eased his softening member from the tight passage.

Ulquiorra glanced at the sexta blankly before turning his attention to Nnoitra. Who looked irritated. And was still very much aroused.

He wasn't sure why Grimmjow had asked the quinto not to get involved. But the tall Espada looked uncomfortably hard. Ulquiorra's eyes raked up the flawless abs, heaving chest, and thin parted lips. He evenly met the violet, lust-filled gaze.

Nnoitra jolted when Ulquiorra appeared directly in front of him. Fuck, the cuatro was fast. He tensed when pale fingertips caressed his right cheek, smoothing the black hair away from his face. The smaller Espada leaned closer. Nnoitra could feel the heat radiating from the pale skin. His eye closed slowly as the cuatro's lips brushed softly against his. He kissed back passionately, pleased when the small tongue forced past his lips to explore his mouth. Releasing the grip on his own erection, he slipped his wrists out of the annoying black sash and wrapped both arms around the cuatro's slender waist.

Ulquiorra squirmed as his limp cock brushed against Nnoitra's painfully hard erection. The quinto moaned softly and Ulquiorra began running his fingers through the sleek black hair, inwardly delighting in the feel of the silky strands between his fingers. Pale fingertips caressed Nnoitra's scalp as he trailed his hand to cup the back of the quinto's head, slipping his fingers inside his subordinate's hollow hole.

Grimmjow stared at the scene unfolding on his bed. He hadn't really expected Nnoitra to get that aroused just by watching him screw Ulquiorra. The tall prick deserved the frustration… but looking at those long, spread legs and the massive, leaking erection and the lean arms wrapped around the smaller Espada… and listening to the barely audible moans of pleasure as the cuatro passionately kissed him and traced his hollow hole… fuck, he wanted to get Nnoitra off.

He crept to the head of the bed to sit beside the quinto. The bleary violet eye cracked open as the mattress shifted. Grimmjow rested his palm against the lean, sweaty back and gently rubbed the firm muscles, working his way down until he reached the tight ass.

When Ulquiorra noticed the expression on Grimmjow's face, he broke the kiss and pulled away from Nnoitra. He eased out of the quinto's lap to locate his hakama and the extra bottle of lube in his pocket. By the time he returned to the bed, his subordinates were lying on their sides, lips mashed together and wrapped in a tight embrace. He had to force himself to look away from the violent kiss. Perching next to Nnoitra, he coated three of his fingers with lube and cautiously hooked his right arm beneath the quinto's left leg, spreading him open. When his subordinate didn't resist, he pressed a slick fingertip against the tense opening and pressed gently.

Nnoitra jolted, tightening his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders and moaning into the weaker Espada's mouth. The finger traced slippery circles against his perineum before returning to press against his entrance. His cock throbbed. He desperately wished the gentle touches didn't turn him on so much.

Ulquiorra carefully worked two fingers past the tight ring of muscle and into the hot passage. Grimmjow's hands settled on the quinto's lower back and began massaging the tense muscles. Green eyes followed the precum leaking from the long erection as it rubbed against the sexta's thigh. He would need to work faster.

Grimmjow muffled a low moan as Ulquiorra wiggled a third digit past the quinto's tight entrance. He deepened the kiss, delving his tongue as far into the hot mouth as he could. The slim hips bucked as the cuatro's fingers stretched his tense passage. Grimmjow could feel the slick trail of precum on his thigh as the aching cock received some much-needed friction. Nnoitra's entire body stiffened when the cuatro's fingers brushed his prostate.

Ulquiorra noted the location and started to gently massage the small gland.

Grimmjow wrapped his right hand around the almost painfully hard cock and began slowly pumping the straining length.

Nnoitra bit the sexta's lower lip and groaned, bucking his hips into Grimmjow's hand and back against Ulquiorra's fingers. _Fucking finally._ The rough grip on his hard, sensitive flesh tightened and the probing fingers pressed insistently against his prostate. He was unbearably close. He broke the kiss, trying not to moan embarrassingly loudly as the sexta hastily jerked his engorged cock. His subordinate nipped at his neck, and Ulquiorra curled his fingers roughly against his prostate.

The arms around Grimmjow's shoulders tightened in a bone-crushing embrace as the quinto came. The sexta relaxed his grip on the long cock but continued to loosely pump the sensitive length as warm, sticky fluid spurted between their bodies. Ulquiorra's fingers lingered against the sensitive gland as his subordinate's inner walls clenched, his entire body going rigid as he rode out the waves of pleasure. The pale fingers rubbed for several more seconds before withdrawing, leaving the passage twitching at the feeling of emptiness.

When Nnoitra's vision cleared, he found himself gazing into two intensely blue eyes. Without thinking, he pulled Grimmjow closer and connected their lips softly. And repeatedly.

Assuming his subordinates were sufficiently distracted, Ulquiorra stood, intending to retrieve his clothing and return to his quarters. His eyes widened when a hand clamped around his wrist. A long arm snaked around his waist and he found himself hauled back onto the bed and pressed between two warm bodies. Grimmjow's arms wrapped possessively around his narrow hips and Nnoitra's hands cupped his delicate face, pulling him into a fierce kiss. Sighing into his subordinate's mouth, he gave in and slipped his arms around the quinto's chest, resigning himself to the fact that he probably wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

Soooo... some GrimmUlqui action! I hope this chapter isn't a huge disappointment! I kept rewriting certain parts, and I'm still not completely happy with it. But if I waited until I was completely happy, I'd probably never update!

Thanks so much for reading! =) And I really appreciate feedback!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve? Because I love awkward situations. My apologies in advance!  
Warnings: threesome, yaoi, etc. and um..."instant replay" smut  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter Twelve

"Ulquiorra, please give us your full report."

"Yes, sir."

Immensely regretting taking his customary seat across from the cuatro, Grimmjow failed to suppress a look of disgust as the petite Espada slipped his fingers into his eye socket and removed the startlingly green eyeball. He hoped he'd be able to keep that unattractive image out of his head later that night when he'd be trying to get it up. Crossing his legs and slumping into his seat, the blue-haired Espada mentally prepared himself for yet another pointless topic to lengthen the already mind-numbingly boring meeting. A quick glance to his right revealed the eight others doing roughly the same thing, in their own fashion.

Ulquiorra had been conspicuously absent for several days, during which his subordinates had fucked each other senseless. Grimmjow had tried to deny how relieved he felt when the little shit had walked in on Nnoitra plowing into him yet again. Following the cuatro's very brief, very vague explanation of a mission to the World of the Living, the best sex of his life had commenced. The sexta's cock twitched, and he quickly turned his attention back to the meeting. And the incredibly unsexy sight of Ulquiorra crushing his own eyeball. Grimmjow frowned in distaste. At least it solved any potential boner problems.

He closed his eyes, allowing Ulquiorra's memory to fill his senses. But the scene that began to unfold in his head was certainly not from the World of the Living. It was too white. Definitely Las Noches. Grimmjow's frown deepened. The hallway that came into focus looked all too familiar. And that door… Grimmjow's guts plummeted as a pale hand turned the handle, opening the door to reveal his own form—on hands and knees on the bed, eyes glazed over in complete bliss, moaning wantonly as Nnoitra painstakingly slowly thrust into his tight passage, the massive erection pushing deliciously against his prostate.

Somewhere to Grimmjow's right, Szayel choked on his tea.

_Wrong memory! Wrong fucking memory! _Grimmjow gripped the edge of the table until his knuckles turned completely white, blue eyes wide with horror, seeing nothing but his own lust-clouded expression as Nnoitra pushed all the way inside, eliciting another low moan. He heard the quinto snicker down the table and wanted nothing more than to punch that fucker in the face. No. First he would strangle Ulquiorra. What the fuck was the cuatro thinking?

At that moment, the petite Espada was thinking how lucky he would be to survive the meeting. If Aizen didn't kill him, Grimmjow and Nnoitra certainly would. He _knew_ fooling around with them would get him into trouble, but their "activities" hadn't interfered with his work for Aizen. Until now. When he couldn't stop thinking about that particular encounter. He desperately wished he could see Aizen's face—although maybe it was good that he couldn't. All he could do was stare helplessly at the images that had replayed in his head over and over the past few days, knowing full well that these vivid images were now playing, unbidden, in the minds of twelve other people. Fuck.

_Ulquiorra shut the door soundlessly and approached his subordinates. He idly ran his fingers through Grimmjow's soft hair and rested his other hand on the back of Nnoitra's neck, tugging the tall Espada down into a slow kiss. He allowed Nnoitra's tongue to slip past his lips and explore his small mouth while Grimmjow's fingers began hastily divesting him of his hakama. Ulquiorra pressed his lips more firmly against the quinto's, sensually rubbing the long tongue with his own_

_He could feel Nnoitra stop moving inside Grimmjow in favor of snaking an arm around the pale shoulders and pulling his small frame closer. Cool air assaulted the hard, sensitive flesh as his hakama suddenly pooled at his feet. Warm hands settled on his hips, gripping firmly. Ulquiorra tensed as a hot tongue flicked against the head of his cock. And then his entire length was engulfed in moist heat. He pulled away from Nnoitra's lips, slumping forward and moaning in pleasure as Grimmjow sucked hard. Pale fingers fisted in blue hair as a talented tongue began lapping at the sensitive head._

_Ulquiorra arched into the soft, wet touches, eyes closed and mouth slightly open, a ragged moan tearing from his throat. A sudden slow lick from the base of his cock to the head left him short of breath. He quickly pulled Grimmjow's mouth away from his straining erection, eyes flicking from the sexta's puzzled face to Nnoitra's lust-filled gaze._

"_You finish first," Ulquiorra said quietly._

_Nnoitra grinned before returning his grip to Grimmjow's hips, slowly dragging his erection out and then snapping his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt in the raw passage. Grimmjow tossed his head back, eyes scrunched shut in both pain and pleasure. And fuck, Ulquiorra wanted him. Hopefully his subordinates would finish quickly._

_Discarding his jacket, Ulquiorra dropped to his knees in front of Grimmjow and quickly tugged the weaker Espada into an urgent kiss. The sexta moaned against his lips as Nnoitra changed his angle. Ulquiorra took that opportunity to slip his tongue into Grimmjow's mouth, eagerly mapping out the inside of the warm cavern. Closing his eyes, he struggled to suppress another moan as his subordinate's flavor assaulted his senses and caused more blood to rush to his erection._

_A warm, rough hand rested against his cheek, and suddenly Grimmjow was deepening the kiss. Their tongues tangled, lips mashed together to muffle the sexta's moans of pleasure as Nnoitra continued to rhythmically pound into him. Ulquiorra shuddered as two hands rested on his bare shoulders before sliding down to his chest. The pads of several fingers brushed over his erect nipples, and he groaned._

_He cracked his eyes open to find Grimmjow gazing lustfully back at him. A sudden sharp tug on his nipples had him gasping into his subordinate's mouth. He nipped roughly at the sexta's lips before pulling the taller Espada back into a passionate kiss. Nnoitra chose that moment to speed up, harsh slaps of flesh on flesh filling the room. Grimmjow jolted, breaking the kiss too soon for the cuatro's liking and resting his forehead against Ulquiorra's shoulder. _

"_Fuck," he whispered. "Touch me."_

To Grimmjow's right, someone moaned. He balled his hands into fists, fighting the heat he felt spreading across his cheeks.

_Ulquiorra didn't think twice about obeying his subordinate's breathy command. He quickly snaked his hand down Grimmjow's chest and abs, pulse quickening at the gasp when his fingertips brushed the rim of his hollow hole. And then his hand bumped into the blood-heavy cock. _

_Muscular arms wrapped around Ulquiorra's shoulders, pulling him closer. He slipped his fingers around the thick erection, gently rubbing the hard flesh as the sexta immediately began thrusting into the soft hand. Judging by the way his subordinate moaned, it had been awhile since Nnoitra had touched him there. Ulquiorra gave the leaking member a careful squeeze, and, upon feeling it harden even more in his grasp and hearing the heavy breathing so close to his ear, he leaned into Grimmjow's embrace and eased his hand beneath the heavy sac. His own cock aching at the delicious sight of his subordinate arching his back, Ulquiorra lifted the sensitive balls and began lightly teasing the perineum with his fingertips. _

"_Oh, FUCK!"_

Grimmjow slumped over the table, resting his forehead in his hand and hoping to hide the fact that he was fully hard at just the memory of Ulquiorra's feather-light touches combined with Nnoitra's merciless pummeling of his prostate.

_Ulquiorra stroked the sensitive flesh, undoubtedly providing a very different sensation than Nnoitra, whose thrusts seemed to grow more vicious. If the heavy panting and barely audible moans next to Ulquiorra's ear were any indication, Grimmjow was close. Ulquiorra returned his hand to the throbbing erection and began roughly jerking the hard length. The ministrations didn't last long before Nnoitra wrapped his own hand around the thick cock, squeezing tightly near the base, and with his other hand pulling Ulquiorra's fingers away._

"_Damn it, Nnoitra!" Grimmjow shouted, thrashing against the quinto._

_Ulquiorra looked at the tall Espada curiously. Still gripping the base of his subordinate's cock, Nnoitra wrapped his other arm almost gently around Grimmjow's chest and leaned over, pressing their bodies together. His lust-clouded eye met Ulquiorra's._

"_Not yet," he hissed._

_The arms around Ulquiorra's chest tightened, forcing the air out of his lungs, as the sexta moaned in frustration. The dull ache in his cock seemed to intensify as he looked at the expression on Nnoitra's face. So the quinto wasn't close? That certainly changed things. As arousing as the sight of his subordinates together could be, Ulquiorra wasn't going to wait._

_He pried Grimmjow's arms from around his chest. Ignoring the sexta's scowl, he picked up the half-empty bottle of lube and slipped silently onto the bed behind Nnoitra. He studied the rhythmic movements of the quinto's hips as he drove his cock in and out of the tight passage and continued to roughly grip the weaker Espada's painfully hard erection, preventing him from coming. Ulquiorra coated two digits with lube, admiring Nnoitra's lean back as the tall Arrancar leaned over Grimmjow, the slender fingers of his other hand trailing along the muscular chest and tugging at the erect nipples. And then Nnoitra was spreading the sexta's legs farther apart, allowing for deeper penetration._

"_Fuck!"_

_Ulquiorra nearly dropped the lube. He could barely touch his own cock long enough to thoroughly coat it. Green eyes roved down the long, muscular back to the tight ass. Positioning himself carefully between the quinto's long legs, Ulquiorra pressed a slick fingertip directly above his subordinate's crack and trailed the slippery digit downwards, over the puckered entrance._

_The hips stilled abruptly. Nnoitra jerked his head over his shoulder, his entire body growing tense, wide eye boring venomously into Ulquiorra. The cuatro fixed him with a blank stare. Without breaking the intense gaze, he carefully cupped his subordinate's balls, watching with pleasure as the other Espada's single eye rolled back into his head. Nnoitra slumped against Grimmjow, resting more of his weight against the shorter Espada's back. With the quinto a little more relaxed, Ulquiorra returned the slick pad of his finger to the tight opening and began lightly tracing the circumference._

"_Keep going," he ordered quietly. He was mildly surprised when the quinto immediately obeyed, easing his long erection out and then back inside the raw passage at a pace that must have been excruciatingly slow for Grimmjow. Hoping to move things a little faster, Ulquiorra pressed his finger firmly against the tense entrance before wiggling the tip past the tight ring of muscle. He pushed into the tight heat, feeling the muscles clench in an attempt to resist the intrusion—until his finger brushed over a certain spot. The cuatro perked up at Nnoitra's sharp intake of breath. He began rubbing slow circles against the sensitive gland with the pad of his finger._

_The moan was barely audible, but it was there. Ulquiorra gently fondled the vulnerable sac as he watched the quinto again wrap both arms tightly around Grimmjow's muscular chest. Not giving the tall Espada the time to dwell on what was about to happen, he wiggled a second finger inside, curling both digits against his subordinate's prostate. The sudden cry of pleasure went straight to the cuatro's cock. He hastily stretched the tight passage, not doing as thorough of a job as he could have—but he had waited long enough._

_He roughly pulled his fingers free and gripped Nnoitra's slim hips, pressing the blunt head of his cock against the stretched entrance. When the quinto tensed, he gave the hips a firm squeeze before pushing inside. Ulquiorra found himself struggling to hold back a wanton moan as his cock was enveloped in the impossibly tight heat._

_Nnoitra swore unintelligibly. _

_Ulquiorra gave his subordinate only a few seconds to adjust before he began thrusting, forcing his cock as deep as it could go. Nnoitra tossed his head back, sleek dark hair clinging to his sweaty shoulders. The cuatro roughly squeezed the tight ass before he began rocking his hips wildly, moaning in pleasure when Nnoitra met every thrust. He heard a muffled groan from Grimmjow, who undoubtedly picked up on the change of pace._

_Desperately needing to relieve the pressure building in his groin, Ulquiorra gripped Nnoitra's hips with a bruising force, pulling the other Espada harshly back onto his erection. The emerald eyes slid shut as he tilted his head back, moaning, and pummeling his subordinate's prostate as hard as possible._

"_Fuck, Ulquiorra!"_

A fist collided with the table. Grimmjow guessed it was Nnoitra's.

_The muscles clenched around Ulquiorra's cock, and he felt the quinto's legs tense as the tall Espada finally came, burying himself to the hilt inside Grimmjow. Ulquiorra dug his fingers into Nnoitra's hips as the violent muscle spasms tore his release from him. He continued to thrust for several seconds as he emptied into his subordinate. He heard a muffled curse as Grimmjow came hard, streaking the bed with thick ropes of cum. _

_Ulquiorra soothingly rubbed Nnoitra's hips before pulling out. Nnoitra hissed in discomfort before doing the same to Grimmjow. The sexta shoved the soiled sheets to the floor before collapsing onto the soft mattress, mouth slightly open as he struggled to catch his breath and come down from the high. Grinning, Nnoitra lay down beside Grimmjow, striking features set in a thoroughly sated expression. Ulquiorra cocked his head, fixing both of them with his typical impassive stare._

_So they thought they were finished?_

_Ulquiorra's eyes settled on the fluid slowly dripping along the inside of Grimmjow's thigh. And then the sexta rolled onto his back, forcing Ulquiorra's gaze to take in the flaccid cock. _

_Faster than Grimmjow's post-coital brain could follow, Ulquiorra settled between his legs and began lightly stroking the limp member. The blue eyes widened, and Grimmjow sat up quickly, trying to bat the cuatro's hand away from his oversensitive length. But Ulquiorra was persistent. _

Grimmjow fisted both hands in his own hair. When the _fuck _would this memory end? He was going to _kill_ Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra was entertaining the notion of killing himself.

Nnoitra leisurely stretched his legs under the table, grinning when his leg brushed against Szayel's and he felt the way the startled Espada instinctively recoiled. He snickered, wishing he could see the expression on that bitch Harribel's face.

_Locking eyes with Grimmjow, Ulquiorra pushed the other Espada's knees farther apart. The sexta's entire body tensed. Ulquiorra leaned forward enough to engage his subordinate in a brief but passionate kiss. _

_He trailed his lips downward, over Grimmjow's chin and throat, pressing soft and occasionally open mouthed kisses against the clammy skin. He flicked his tongue against the firm flesh, feeling as if he were drowning in the salty flavor. Kissing across the muscular chest, he swirled his tongue around a hard nipple and bit down gently. Grimmjow moaned, fisting his left hand in Ulquiorra's soft black hair as the small mouth sucked on the sensitive flesh. With a last flick of his tongue against the erect nub, the cuatro worked his way down the firm abs and began nipping and licking around the circumference of the hole in his subordinate's abdomen._

"_Nnnnngh! Ulquiorra… stop…"_

Grimmjow groaned, resting his elbow on the table and hiding his face in his hand. Even he realized how unconvincing he had sounded. No wonder Ulquiorra hadn't listened.

_Soft lips brushed against the velvety head of the half-hard cock. Meeting Grimmjow's gaze, he slowly ran his tongue up the cleft and over the sensitive slit. The shockingly blue eyes shut tightly and the sexta's entire body went limp. Ulquiorra trailed his small tongue down the shaft, lightly tracing the vein, until he reached the tender sac. He closed his eyes and wrapped his mouth carefully around a sensitive ball—but the moan that reached his ears definitely wasn't Grimmjow's. He looked up to see the sexta's head tossed back, mouth open and panting, chest heaving. And Nnoitra's head resting against the muscular shoulder, eye open wide and focused intently on the ministrations of the delicate pink tongue. Long fingers were tangled in Grimmjow's thick blue hair, rubbing and caressing the weaker Espada's scalp. Ignoring the rush of blood to his cock, Ulquiorra returned his attention to the soft balls, gently laving them with his tongue. _That _moan _was_ the sexta's._

_Ulquiorra pressed both his hands against Grimmjow's thighs, urging him to spread his legs farther apart. The lower ranked Espada resisted, but Nnoitra looped an arm around the sexta's left leg, helping Ulquiorra spread their subordinate open. Grimmjow thrashed under the firm treatment, and the petite Espada knew he needed to make his move quickly. Dragging his tongue one last time against the tender balls, he moved lower, running a painfully slow lick over the abused entrance and along the perineum._

"_Oh FUCK! Goddamnit!"_

_The cuatro tried to suppress a moan, reveling in the salty and slightly bitter flavor of the cum slowly trickling out of his subordinate's raw passage. He shifted his attention to the strong thighs, cleaning the salty white trails with his tongue, before returning to gently lap at the tense opening. At the sound of a muffled moan, he glanced up to see Grimmjow's lips locked with Nnoitra's. His cock filled uncomfortably. He began laving the perineum before carefully grazing the sensitive flesh with his teeth. The sexta arched his back sensually, and Ulquiorra ran his tongue quickly over the sore entrance before hurriedly wiggling the tip of the wet muscle inside._

_Grimmjow thrashed frantically, gasping and shoving Nnoitra's mouth away from his own. "What the fuck are you doing?" He demanded breathlessly. Without answering, Ulquiorra slipped his fingers around the sexta's now rock hard erection, giving the engorged flesh a gentle squeeze. Despite his subordinate's struggles, he closed his eyes and resumed teasing the tender opening with his hot tongue. When Grimmjow arched away from the touch, the cuatro grabbed his hips with both hands, pulling the taller Espada back onto his persistent tongue. He licked longingly, savoring the salty flavor, before forcing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. _

Grimmjow felt the heat rise to his face at the sound of his own cry of pleasure. He could hear his pulse as his muscles tensed, ready to bolt at the slightest provocation. The only thing keeping him in his seat was Aizen, who had been disturbingly silent. And the fact that the twelve others hadn't left. He sure as fuck wasn't going to be the first one to leave in the middle of the meeting. He wasn't_ that_ stupid. He jolted when a foot collided with his own, relaxing when he realized it was Ulquiorra's. Fighting the urge to kick the pale bastard, he shifted to give his erection more room in his hakama and instead gently rubbed his foot against the cuatro's. After a few seconds, the muscles in the slender, tense leg relaxed into his touch.

_Ulquiorra was dimly aware of Nnoitra slipping behind the sexta and reaching to spread the muscular legs farther apart. A hand fisted roughly in the cuatro's hair, and he ran a slow lick around the opening and back over the perineum. With his face only centimeters from his subordinate's erection, he could clearly see the pearly fluid gathering near the tip. He couldn't stop himself from licking it off. And then both of Grimmjow's hands were on his shoulders, tugging him up and into an aggressive kiss. Ulquiorra's large eyes widened even more when the sexta's tongue forced past his lips, exploring every inch of his small mouth. Ulquiorra's cock throbbed with need. He eased his hips forward, nudging the head of his erection against the sexta's entrance, only to have Grimmjow tense, abruptly breaking the kiss and glaring heatedly._

"_Don't even think about it," he snapped._

_Ulquiorra gazed expressionlessly into the livid blue eyes before glancing at Nnoitra, who had released Grimmjow's legs and was now looking at the cuatro expectantly. He needed to come again. Heaving a barely perceptible sigh of resignation, Ulquiorra leaned forward, resting both of his hands behind the lower ranked Espada's neck and touching the tips of their noses together. He held Grimmjow's gaze, which was wavering at their close proximity, and spoke so that their lips brushed with every syllable. "Then you will need to prepare me."_

A chair scraped against the hard floor, and Grimmjow cringed. He could hear Yammy muttering something about "fucking bastards" and Baraggan sighing wearily.

_Ulquiorra rested his chin against Grimmjow's left shoulder, relishing the scrape of his subordinate's rough mask against his own. Nnoitra slipped the almost empty bottle of lube into Grimmjow's hand before leaning down to press his lips against the cuatro's. Resting on his knees, Ulquiorra spread his legs as far apart as he could. Warm fingers gently wrapped around his aching erection, and he moaned into Nnoitra's mouth. The hand slid lower, fondling his balls and distracting him, as two slick fingers moved to rub against his tight entrance._

_Nnoitra deepened the kiss, forcing his long tongue into Ulquiorra's small mouth. At about that same instant, Grimmjow carefully wiggled his index finger past the tense ring of muscle._

_Ulquiorra fought to relax, trying to concentrate on the lips pressing against his and the tongue exploring his mouth and the warm hand lifting and rolling his balls and the long fingers suddenly massaging his shoulders. A second digit slid into his tight passage. He shifted as the fingers swirled, slowly stretching him before curling firmly against his prostate. His erection twitched and he moaned into Nnoitra's mouth. Grimmjow's other hand abandoned the sensitive sac, trailing around the slim hips and squeezing the firm ass, kneading the smooth flesh and spreading the cheeks farther apart. And then a dexterous finger began lightly flicking against the sensitive gland. Ulquiorra gasped, breaking the long kiss as his vision exploded in white flashes. He arched into the frantic touches, moaning when his erection rubbed against Grimmjow's._

_The sexta groaned at the sudden friction. Ulquiorra wrapped his fingers around both of their cocks, and slowly rolled his hips forward. _

"_Fuck, Ulquiorra," Grimmjow moaned._

_The cuatro nipped at his ear. "I like it when you say that," he whispered breathlessly._

_At the unexpected confession, Grimmjow pressed roughly against the higher ranked Espada's prostate, meeting the wide emerald eyes. Grinning viciously, the sexta leaned forward until their panting breaths intermingled. "Do you want me to_** fuck **_you, Ulquiorra?" He whispered seductively._

_Ulquiorra blinked through the fog of arousal. "I thought that was obvious."_

_Nnoitra laughed, and Grimmjow frowned at him before turning back to Ulquiorra's impassive face and slipping his fingers from the tight passage. Resting his hands on the pale hips, he eased the cuatro up on his knees, positioning the blunt head of his erection against the puckered opening. Ulquiorra glanced down in time to see Nnoitra's long fingers, glistening with lube, wrap around the sexta's cock, thoroughly coating the straining length. He felt Grimmjow shiver as the nimble fingertips swirled around the head of his erection. Ulquiorra couldn't stop the sudden moan as the slender, slippery digits moved to lightly stroke his perineum. He tossed his head back in pleasure as the quinto teased the sensitive flesh. The thick cock prodded his eager entrance. He couldn't wait any longer._

_He slipped both arms around Grimmjow's broad shoulders, leaning forward to press his lips against the sexta's ear. "Grimmjow," he ordered softly, "I need you to fuck me. Now."_

More than one person at the table moaned. Mortified, Ulquiorra sat completely rigid in his seat, his wide, unblinking emerald orbs seeing nothing but the images of Grimmjow's lust-filled blue eyes. The sexta's foot rubbed gently against his under the table.

_Ulquiorra slumped against Grimmjow, tightening his arms around his subordinate's neck as the straining erection pushed slowly inside. The warm hands rubbed his hips gently, coercing him to lower his body the rest of the way. He nibbled on the shell of the sexta's delicate ear before relaxing the muscles in his legs and allowing his body to sink, impaling himself on the impossibly hard cock._

"_Ohhhh god…" Grimmjow moaned, finally fully sheathed in the higher ranked Espada's tight ass. Ulquiorra smoothed the soft blue hair away from his subordinate's face, relishing the way the broad chest heaved against his own. He wanted the sexta to start moving, but an experimental roll of his hips only led to a tightening of the grip on his waist and a more urgent moan from the weaker Arrancar. _

_His gaze flicked to Nnoitra, who was watching with interest, single eye raking over the interlocked naked forms, slender fingers idly stroking his own hard on. Ulquiorra began rubbing the back of Grimmjow's neck, shuddering at the hot breaths ghosting against his ear. After several seconds, the sexta carefully rocked his hips forward. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as the thrust hit directly against his prostate._

"_Do that again," he ordered in a barely audible whisper._

_Grimmjow repeated the movement, only harder. When the cuatro's vision returned to normal, Nnoitra's face was only a few centimeters from his own. He reached out a hand, running his fingers through the silky black hair and pulling the lanky Espada into a quick, sloppy kiss. Following another deliciously slow thrust, Ulquiorra's gaze settled on the quinto's hands—in time to see his subordinate coat two fingers with the nearly empty bottle of lube. And reach down near Grimmjow's ass._

_Ulquiorra jolted as the sexta's entire body went rigid. The weaker Espada jerked his head to glare at Nnoitra, blue eyes blazing with a combination of fury and panic. "Don't you fucking dare," he hissed._

_Nnoitra sneered. "I'll be gentle."_

_Grimmjow opened his mouth to protest, but Ulquiorra quickly cupped his face, forcing his subordinate to look at him. He pressed their lips together softly and bucked his hips, taking in more of the thick, aching length. He sucked the sexta's lower lip between his teeth and nibbled gently, savoring the intense moan—and the sharp intake of breath as Nnoitra slid a single lubed digit inside the raw passage._

_Tilting Grimmjow's face and delving his small tongue into the hot mouth, Ulquiorra rose up on his knees and sank back down. The hot pressure building in his groin threatened to spill over as he was filled, the stiff cock brushing deliciously past his prostate. The cuatro's tongue rubbed urgently against Grimmjow's. Strong hands fisted in the blue hair as precum gathered at the tip of the pale erection and slowly trickled down the velvety head. Grimmjow arched his back as a second finger slipped inside him. Ulquiorra moaned loudly at the sharp thrust._

_He tightened his grip in Grimmjow's hair when Nnoitra goaded the sexta a little higher on his knees. Ulquiorra met his subordinate's bleary gaze and was looking directly into the murky blue depths when the quinto carefully slid his cock inside the hot, raw passage. _

_Ulquiorra inhaled sharply as rough fingers raked down his back. Grimmjow tossed his head back against Nnoitra's shoulder, eyes scrunched shut and mouth open in a sharp cry of both pain and pleasure. For several seconds, no one moved. The only sounds were rough pants coming from three different individuals, two struggling to bring themselves down and one trying to resist the pressing urge to thrust madly into the hot, slick passage that clenched around his cock._

_Lust-clouded blue eyes fluttered open. The sexta's hips rocked experimentally, his painfully hard cock pressing against the small Espada's prostate even as the long, thick erection inside his own passage grazed a sensitive spot._

_Ulquiorra couldn't tell which of them moaned. It might have been him. Slender fingers wrapped around his dripping cock, and his back bowed, arching into the touch. A smooth thumb rubbed the oversensitive head, smearing the precum against the hot, swollen flesh. His pulse hammered in his ears as he forced his eyes open._

_And then things started to pick up._

_Warm, rough hands gripped the pale hips, and Grimmjow's cock slid almost all the way out. Ulquiorra groaned at the brief sensation of emptiness before he was abruptly filled. His cock twitched under the gentle ministrations of the long fingers that seemed to touch every inch of his throbbing arousal. Another sharp thrust from the sexta left him slightly breathless and in desperate need of more. _

_Nnoitra's hand fell away from his impossibly hard length, and Ulquiorra slumped against Grimmjow, panting and trying not to moan in frustration at the coldness of the air against his hot flesh. He watched Nnoitra's slender hands now firmly gripping the sexta's hips. Ulquiorra glanced up, focusing on the quinto's face as the tall Espada's hips rolled in a surprisingly gentle thrust. Muscular arms wrapped loosely around Ulquiorra's chest, but the sexta gave no sign of extreme discomfort. Nnoitra pressed his hips forward, forcing his erection a little deeper. A wicked grin slowly spread across his face as his subordinate moaned in pleasure. He began slow, rhythmic thrusts into the raw, slick passage, his long erection rubbing against the small gland._

"_Shit," Grimmjow groaned, "Can't you go any faster?"_

_The violet eye narrowed dangerously._

_Ulquiorra gasped as the quinto started to thrust violently into Grimmjow, forcing the sexta's cock harder and faster against the smaller Espada's prostate. Wrapping both his arms around his subordinate's neck, Ulquiorra began meeting Grimmjow's thrusts. He closed his eyes and moaned loudly as his prostate was pummeled. The intense pressure in his groin was beginning to feel unbearable. A rough jab to the sensitive gland set off fireworks behind his eyes. His vision cleared in time to see Nnoitra press his lips against Grimmjow's ear._

"_Touch his cock, Grimmjow," Nnoitra whispered, before pressing his lips against a sensitive spot behind the delicate ear._

_Before Ulquiorra's sex-drugged brain could comprehend the words, a warm hand had wrapped firmly around his erection, teasing and tugging the straining member that was aching for release._

"_You're so fucking hard," Grimmjow moaned, lightly squeezing the engorged length._

_Ulquiorra failed to see why he wouldn't be hard, but just as he opened his mouth to express his thoughts, he was left speechless by several quick thrusts directly against his prostate. Gripping Grimmjow's shoulders, he rocked his hips, meeting each vicious thrust and forcing his erection to rub against the sexta's rough palm. The movement inside his passage was growing more forceful and erratic._

"_Fuck, Nnoitra," Grimmjow shouted. "Harder!"_

_Ulquiorra tangled his fingers in the soft blue hair, gasping as the frantic pace pushed him to the edge. With the nearly constant pressure on his prostate and the rapid jerking of his dripping length, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer._

"_Grimmjow," he whispered. "I'm so close."_

"_Oh, god, Ulquiorra," Grimmjow groaned. "Just come."_

_The hand squeezed and pumped his erection urgently. His balls tightened. With a strangled cry, he found himself spilling violently, streaking his pale stomach with pearly fluid as wave after wave of fiery pleasure coursed through his veins. His inner walls clamped down hard around the invading length._

_Grimmjow moaned heatedly, burying himself to the hilt inside the stronger Espada and finally coming. Ulquiorra clung to the sweaty shoulders, gasping as he felt the warm explosion coat the inside of his stretched passage. He gazed at the sexta's face, at the soft parted lips and eyes closed in bliss as his subordinate rode out his orgasm. With a muffled groan, Nnoitra sheathed himself in the abused passage and slipped his arms around his subordinate's chest, holding the shorter Espada tightly as he spilled his load._

_Ulquiorra waited patiently until the sexta's breathing returned to normal before cautiously raising himself on his knees and allowing the limp length to slip from his passage. Briefly meeting the bleary blue eyes, he pressed his lips chastely against Grimmjow's. A pale hand carded through the blue hair, large green eyes watching as Nnoitra slipped his fingers between his subordinate's legs. The long digits gently stroked and soothed the perineum as he carefully eased his huge cock out of the tender opening._

_Nnoitra lay back on the bed, pulling Grimmjow and Ulquiorra down with him. Ulquiorra found himself in between the two taller Espada, wrapped in a firm embrace. With his thoughts slowly growing more lucid, he knew he had more important things to do—but he didn't object. After a few moments, his body relaxed. He allowed his eyes to fall shut as exhaustion caught up to him. His arm joined Grimmjow's, wrapped around Nnoitra's waist. As he drifted off, he was barely conscious of the sexta's fingers linked with his own and the thin lips that pressed fleetingly against his forehead._

As the scene finally faded, Grimmjow found himself looking across the table into comically wide green eyes. He would have laughed. Had the situation not involved himself in embarrassingly intimate moments.

A thick, almost tangible silence had descended upon the room. No one so much as breathed. Eyes darted down the table, trying to gauge the expression on Aizen's unreadable face. Nnoitra craned his neck to catch a glimpse of the other former Soul Reapers. Gin's face sported a wide, almost giddy smile, while Tosen looked like he had just sniffed a pile of shit. Their leader seemed lost in thought, his chin resting casually in his palm and a distant expression in his eyes. After what seemed to everyone like an eternity, he broke the stifling silence.

"Thank you for your report, Ulquiorra," his voice rang out pleasantly. "That was… quite enlightening."

Ulquiorra didn't move, his unblinking eyes fixed on a spot somewhere above the sexta's head.

"Does anyone have any questions?"

Well, yes. But the murderous expression on Grimmjow's face successfully silenced them.

"Very well. Our meeting will adjourn for today."

Grimmjow could have sworn Aizen met his gaze as the former Soul Reaper stood, a small smile playing on his lips. He strode out of the room, his immaculate white cloak billowing gracefully behind him, flanked by a grinning Gin and an unamused Tosen. The doors creaked open. The footsteps slowly faded. Grimmjow slumped back into his chair, his face set in a dangerous scowl as his eyes flicked to take in the rest of the table. To his immediate right, a heavy chair scraped across the floor.

Zommari Leroux left no doubt in anyone's mind that his sonido was, indeed, the fastest of the Espada.

Yammy overturned in his chair in his haste to escape. "What the hell is wrong with you," he grumbled angrily as he passed them.

Baraggan stood, casting a disapproving look at Ulquiorra, who still seemed frozen. "I would have expected better from you," his gravelly voice chastised. Grimmjow flipped the old bastard off as he left.

Without a word, Aaroniero made a beeline for the exit.

Harribel stood, her icy glare sweeping over her subordinates. "You should find a more constructive use of your time and energy," she said coldly. "One that would better serve Lord Aizen."

"Tch. As if that 'report' didn't get you wet." Luckily for Nnoitra, he held back his remark until the third Espada was nearly out the door.

Starrk slowly got to his feet. Shrugging listlessly, he shoved his hands in his pockets and silently headed out, leaving the three of them with Szayel Aporro. Who was smiling unpleasantly.

"If you would be willing to repeat your actions in a controlled setting, I would greatly enjoy studying the patterns of your spiritual pressure. Your cooperation would be highly beneficial to my current re—"

Ulquiorra's head snapped in his direction, green eyes smoldering. "Fuck off," Grimmjow said acidly, cutting him off. Nnoitra just grinned wickedly at the lower-ranked Espada.

Entirely unaffected, Szayel leaned forward, still smiling coolly. "When you change your minds, you know where to find me."

Grimmjow glared daggers at Szayel's back as the octava gracefully strode to the hall. The doors shut with a resounding boom.

They sat in dead silence for almost a minute. Until Nnoitra started laughing. The tension in the room seemed to melt instantly, and Grimmjow found himself grinning at Ulquiorra. The cuatro's eyes flicked from Grimmjow to Nnoitra—and then he, too, relaxed. Grimmjow thought he saw the corners of the small mouth twitch slightly.

Nnoitra rested a sharp elbow on the long table and grinned at the other two Espada. "So, Ulquiorra. Could we see that again?"

Ulquiorra looked away indignantly.

The quinto leaned back, his creepy grin managing to stretch even wider. "Wanna fuck on this table?"

Glancing between his two subordinates, Ulquiorra wordlessly reached into his pocket and produced a small bottle of lube.

Grimmjow smirked. "Hell yes."

* * *

Um... I'm sorry! *head desk* This whole chapter is weird. And I think the ending is a little over the top. Just a little. A tiny bit. I wrote this a month ago and I've been debating whether or not to actually post it. Another weak attempt to create a more realistic setting by using more than three characters (gasp!) and a small effort to include more dialogue. I'm not terribly happy with it, but I want to move on.

Please review! Let me know what I can do better! I'm always open to suggestions / advice!


End file.
